A irmã gemêa do mal 2, O retorno
by Bru B.M
Summary: A tão esperada continuação de "A irmã gêmea do mal", mas uma fic com muita ação, aventura, romance, amizade, misterio e muitos sentimentos e coraçãos partidos, uma especialidade dessa sua louca autora. Espero que gostem ;
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

**Os anos passam...**

- Parabéns, Ellie, parece que você foi aceita em Hogwarts – Diana disse animada.

- Hogwarts? EU VOU PARA HOGWARTS! – uma bela garotinha de cabelos muito negros e olhos castanhos esverdeados berrava animada.

**As crianças crescem...**

- Meu bebê – chorava Lílian compulsivamente.

- Mãe, eu não sou mais um bebê – reclamava Harry.

- Cala a boca e deixa ela chorar – ria Tiago.

**Amizades se formam...**

- Você é minha melhor amiga, sabia, Elaine Black? – uma bela garotinha de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor dizia.

- Sabia, e você é minha melhor amiga, Daphne Snape – ria Elaine.

**Um grupo se forma...**

- Vamos arrasar aquela escola – um garotinho de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis piscina dizia animado.

- Nós seremos os melhores, Jake, eu te garanto – Harry dizia gargalhando.

- Hogwarts nunca esquecera de nós – ria Daphne.

- É, seremos como o quarteto fantástico – gargalhava Elaine.

**Uma mudança muda tudo...**

- Oi, meu nome é Hermione Granger – disse uma garotinha dentuça de cabelos volumosos e olhos castanhos.

- Oi, meu nome é Pavati Patil e eu recomendo que você saia, para seu próprio bem – uma menina nada simpática disse, fazendo Hermione sair dali triste.

**... Talvez não tudo...**

- Olá, meu nome é Ronald Weasley – um ruivinho cheio de sardas disse timidamente.

- Oi Ron, junte-se aos bons – riu Harry fazendo sinal para que o ruivo entrasse e se acomodasse da cabine.

**Sempre há rixas...**

- Saia da minha frente, Malfoy – Elaine rugia decidida.

- Saia VOCÊ da MINHA frente, Black – gritava uma garotinho loiro de olhos cinzas penetrantes.

**Sempre tem alguém para proteger...**

- Se você chegar perto da minha prima, Malfoy, eu juro que... – Harry começava irritado.

- O que vai fazer, Pottinho? Vai me bater? Só pro que o mundo acha que você é especial, não quer dizer que seja verdade – provocou Draco Malfoy.

**Belatriz e Diana?**

- EU VOU TE MATAR, BLACK – rugia uma menina de rostinho redondo e cabelos negros curtinhos.

- EU QUE VOU TE MATAR, PARKISON! – berrava Elaine irritada.

**Sirius e Lucio?**

- Eu tou te avisando, Malfoy, fica longe da Elaine – rugia Jake.

- O que é, Lupin? Está com medo que sua namoradinha se apaixone por mim? – gargalhava Draco.

**Amigos**

- Sabe, acho que Hogwarts não está pronta para nós – ria Harry.

- Hogwarts eu não sei, mas a McGonagall eu tenho certeza que não está – gargalhava Jake.

- Minha mãe vai me matar – choramingava Ron fazendo os outros dois rirem.

**Amigas**

- Hei por que você está chorando? – uma garotinha ruiva de olhos cor de mel perguntava preocupada.

- Por que ninguém aqui gosta de mim, não tenho nenhum amigo e esse já é meu segundo ano – Hermione dizia chorosa.

- Correção, você não tinha, pois eu sou Gina Weasley, sua nova amiga – a menininha disse animada.

**Pedidos...**

- Sabe, Daphne, nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo... – Rony ia dizendo.

- Eu sei Ron... – incentivava Daphne.

- E eu meio que gosto de você e... – ele ia ficando vermelho a cada palavra.

- Eu quero sim namorar você, Ronald Weasley – Daphne disse animada.

**Propostas...**

- Ellie, agente se conhece desde que nasceu e você é como uma irmã para mim, mas... bem, você não é minha irmã – Jake dizia nervoso.

- E? – arriscou Elaine.

- Bem, sinceramente eu não sei se estou pronto para um relacionamento serio, mas agente podia ficar juntos, o que você acha? – arriscou o garoto.

- Eu topo – disse a menina sorrindo feliz.

**Diferente...**

- Gina, como você pode ser tãããão legal e ter um irmão tãããão metido? – Hermione perguntava brava.

- Não culpe o Ron, Mione, culpe os amigos dele – dizia Gina sem mais animação.

**Sentimentos...**

- Como você pode ser tão criança, garoto? – Gina pergunta estressada.

- Hum... isso quer dizer que você ta caidinha por mim, certo? – Harry perguntava galante.

- Isso quer dizer que eu estou louca para quebrar seu nariz – rosnava Gina saindo pisando fundo.

**Quadribol...**

- O time da Grifinoria é constituído por nossos três melhores artilheiros: Elaine Black, Jacob Still e Virginia Weasley; o nosso goleiro: Ronald Weasley; os nossos dois batedores: Jake Lupin e Teddy Fransher; e o nosso capitão e apanhador: Harry Potter!

**Antigas rixas...**

- O que faz aqui, Malfoy? – Tiago rosnou.

- Eu vim ver meu filho acabar com o seu – rosnava Lucio bravo.

- Vai sonhando – rebatia Tiago.

**Certas rivalidades são para sempre...**

- Acho que notou o quanto estava errado, Malfoy, afinal, Diana ainda está comigo – dizia Sirius serio.

- Falou bem, Black, AINDA – dizia Lucio misterioso.

**Pais e Filhos...**

- Minha Elaine é a mais esperta e a melhor artilheira de Hogwarts – dizia Sirius exibindo a filha que bufava.

- Pois o meu Draco é bem melhor, ele é um apanhador e tanto e puxou o charme do pai, já deve ter ficado com todas as garotas do colégio, talvez até sua filha – provocava Lucio fazendo Draco prender o riso e Sirius se controlar para não matar alguém.

- É, e talvez com alguns garotos também – bufava Elaine entediada fazendo Sirius sorrir triunfante e os dois Malfoy olharem feio para ela.

**Malfoy's...**

- Eu quero você longe dela, Draco, longe da Black... – dizia Lucio serio.

- Por que? – Draco questionava curioso.

- Ele é a filha de Diana, se for no mínimo um pouco parecida com a mãe... Bem, eu acho melhor não se envolver com ela – dizia Lucio misterioso.

**Black's...**

- Você já namorou um Malfoy, mãe? – Elaine perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- É querida, mamãe já fez muita besteira, mas isso não quer dizer que... – Diana começava.

- Nem em um milhão de anos eu teria algo com um Malfoy ou com um sonserino – dizia Elaine com nojo.

- Eu fui uma sonserina, Ellie – dizia Diana seria.

**Potter's...**

- Harry você não pode agir assim, você está igual ao... – Lílian começou, mas parou instantaneamente.

- O papai sempre foi assim e você se apaixonou pro ele, eu sou assim e tenho a garota que quero – dizia Harry serio.

- Você está igual ao seu pai – disse Lílian cabisbaixa.

**Snape's...**

- É absurdo a minha menininha estar namorando – berrava Severo fora de si.

- Não é não, eu na idade dela fazia coisas bem piores – dizia Nikki recebendo um olhar assustado do marido.

- Eu vou ficar bem, pai, herdei seu bom senso – disse Daphne rindo.

**Lupin's... **

- Eu me orgulho muito de você, sabia, Jake? – Remo falava serio.

- Eu sei pai – disse o garoto sorrindo.

- Mas eu quero que você faça o que achar melhor, sempre, e saiba que eu estarei sempre que precisar – disse Remo serio.

- Isso foi lindo, meus olhos estão cheios de lagrimas – dizia Erica fazendo pai e filho revirarem os olhos.

**Weasley's...**

- Você não é o mesmo desde que começou a andar com o idiota do Potter – gritava Gina.

- Olha, Gina, a culpa não é minha se você não cuida da sua reputação... quer dizer, andar com aquela bizarra da Granger não... – Rony começava.

- Não fale mal da Hermione, ela é minha amiga! – berrava a ruiva descontrolada – você não entende nada de amizade, Rony Weasley, você se tornou algo deplorável e só se preocupa com sigo mesmo!

**Vida!**

- Ellie, quando você sabe que está amando de verdade? – Daphne perguntou curiosa.

- Você não sabe, Daph, porque isso simplesmente não existe – disse Elaine seria virando de costas e seguindo seu caminho.

**Na:/ Bem, aqui vamos nós de novo, heim? Acho que já notaram que eu decidi assumir de vez a conta só para mim, isso quer dizer que se dane meus primos :P uoeauioaeuioaeuioae. Bem, para inicio de conversa gostaria de saber se vocês viram as capas, tanto de "A irmã gêmea do mal" quando o do "a irmã gêmea do mal 2 – o retorno", se viram, me digam o que acharam, please!!! Segundo lugar, aviso para quem não leu o epílogo da primeira temporada, por favor leia, é importante. Terceiro mais não menos importante, recado especial para Bárbara... Barb, amor, relaxe o bumbum, o que aconteceu com Voldemort é segredo de estado, vai ser explicado no contexto da fic, confia em mim, benhê! AH, minha cara louca Leli, espero que tenha gostado do prólogo e pode aguardar mais amiga. Amo vocês e por favor, se possível, façam propaganda da fic, ta? :*****


	2. Um novo começo

_**Um novo começo**_

Em uma bela e grande mansão com um lindo jardim na frente paredes impecavelmente brancas e portas perfeitamente vermelhas. É lá, nessa bela casa que começaremos nossa historia. Mas precisamente no quarto mais no alto da casa de dois andares.

O quarto era enorme, com suas paredes em tom pastel e cortinas, roupa de cama e todos os outros acessórios vermelhos. A coxa da cama tinha o desenho de um enorme leão e espalhado pelo quarto haviam milhares de fotos de amigos abraçados ou um enorme pôster das _Harpias de Holyhead, _um time de quadribol formado unicamente por bruxas.

A porta do quarto se abriu um por ela adentrou um belo casal formado por uma linda mulher de cabelos negros que não deviam passar do ombro e olhos castanhos esverdeados, e um homem de cabelos também negros e olhos da mesma cor. Os dois sorriram de leve ao observar a pessoa que se encontrava "embrulhada" nos lençóis. Trocaram olhares cúmplices.

Sirius e Diana seguiram silenciosos até a cama. Diana arrancou o lençol muito rapidamente fazendo a pessoa que dormia acordar assustada e Sirius praticamente pulou em cima da pequena pessoa que se debatia.

Com seus olhos castanhos esverdeados e cabelos muito negros que chegavam até na metade das costas. Elaine Black tinha os olhos da mãe, mas o olhar do pai, não havia duvidas que ela era uma copia feminina de Sirius Black, com a pose aristocrática e o nariz em pé de Diana, mas as feições do rosto e o jeito sempre animado de Sirius.

- Está na hora de acordar, bela adormecida – ria Sirius pulando na cama da filha.

- Já acordei, pai, mas que diabos, que horas são? – ela perguntava mal humorada.

- Você herdou o mau humor matinal do seu pai... – ria Diana – são oito horas!

- CARAL... – ela começou, mas ao receber o olhar mortífero da mãe, parou – Carambola, é de madrugada e eu estou de férias, pro que me acordaram?

- Primeiro: não é madrugada – dizia Diana girando os olhos.

- Segundo: Nós vamos visitar o Remo e a Erica – disse Sirius calmo.

- E o Severo e a Nikki – completou Diana.

- Por que mesmo eles têm que morar tão longe? – resmungava Elaine.

- Pelo simples fato de que o Remo e o Sev trabalham em Hogwarts e para eles é bem mais vantagem morarem lá em Hogsmead, alem do mais erica trabalha do hospital de lá e Nikki tem aquela grife de roupas dela também lá, é bem melhor... – Diana ia falando e Elaine ignorando.

- E nós vamos de pó de flú, preguiçosa, você só tem que tomar banho e ficar linda para irmos – disse Sirius rindo.

- Isso não é nada difícil – disse a menina debochada correndo para o banheiro.

- Sem duvidas, ela é sua filha – disse Diana girando os olhos e fazendo Sirius gargalhar.

Enquanto isso em uma casa na região residencial de Hogsmead, uma bela casa de paredes rosas e portas brancas. Nela uma bela mulher de cabelos muito negros e olhos da mesma cor andava animada de um lado para o outro, jogados no sofá estavam um homem alto e magro com um nariz consideravelmente grande, olhos negros e cabelos da mesma cor; ao lado dele uma linda garota de cabelos muito negros que iam até a cintura e com leves ondas nas pontas, os olhos do mesmo tom negro e penetrante. Essa era a família Snape, constituída pela matriarca Nicole (Nikki) Snape, o pai, Severo Snape, e a filha de seus 17 anos, Daphne Snape.

- Mãe, dá para se acalmar?! – perguntava Daphne girando os olhos.

- Querida, você sabe que apesar da minha vida ser cheia de glamour por eu ser uma das maiores estilistas do mundo mágico, eu acho tudo isso um saco e estou animadíssima para ver Diana, sabe quanto tempo eu, ela e a Erica não nos encontramos? – Nikki falava rápida e nervosa.

- Uns dois dias? – ria Severo.

- DOIS LONGOS DIAS! – exagerava Nikki fazendo a filha gargalhar.

Numa casa próxima aquela. Uma casa um pouco menor do que aquela, mas nem tão pouco menos charmosa, uma casa azul de portas e janelas brancas que tinha uma harmonia fora do normal. Nela uma bela mulher de cabelos negros e olhos azuis piscina, Erica Lupin, colocava uma porção de biscoitos quentinhos na mesa, biscoitos esses que foram rapidamente engolidos pelo garoto de cabelos castanhos claros, belo corpo físico e olhos azuis piscina que por ali passava. Jake passou rápido com um biscoito na boca e jogou-se no sofá ao lado do pai, que lia jornal. Remo Lupin, com seus cabelos claros e olhos cor de mel, sorriu de leve para o filho.

- Ansioso para ver a namoradinha? – provocou o pai.

- A Ellie e eu somos só amigos, pai – dizia Jake entediada.

- Amigos que se agarram praticamente toda vez que se encontram? É, eu devo estar ficando velha - ria Erica.

- Digamos que nós somos amigos que possuímos um relacionamento amoroso em aberto e que se baseia na pura satisfação física – disse Jake rápido.

- Nossa – ria Erica.

- Por Merlin que Sirius não escute que você está se "satisfazendo fisicamente" com a filha dele – dizia Remo preocupado fazendo Jake gargalhar.

Em uma casa meio longe dali... um casal aguardava encostado na lareira. Uma bela ruiva de olhos cor de esmeralda e um belo moreno de olhos castanhos esverdeados. Lílian e Tiago Potter. Lílian sorria de leve para o marido que parecia irritado. Logo do alto da escada surgiram dois garotos. Um deles de olhos verde esmeralda, cabelos negros e cara marota , o outro de cabelos muito laranjas e olhos cor de mel, cheio de sardas no rosto. Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley.

- Por que as madames demoraram tanto? – Tiago perguntou bravo.

- Sinto muito, Sr. Potter, é que seu filho é a pessoa mais lerda que conheço – disse Rony rindo.

- A culpa não é minha, eu demoro para ficar lindo assim, sabia pai? – ria Harry.

- Não o culpe, ele é seu filho – dizia Lílian prendendo a gargalhada.

- Maldita parte do DNA de Diana que pegou nele – lamentava Tiago fazendo todos rirem.

Logo Tiago, Lílian, Rony e Harry estavam na casa de Remo, onde o próprio mais Erica e Jake conversavam animados com eles. Não muito depois Severo e Nikki, juntamente com Daphne chegaram. Assim que notou a presença do jovem Weasley, namorado de sua filha, Severo praticamente puxou Daphne para seu lado fazendo a menina bufar e a mãe girar os olhos.

- Pai, eu posso falar com meu namorado? – rosnou Daphne baixinho.

- RONY, MEU QUERIDO GENRO! – berrou Nikki animada abraçando o ruivo.

- Me poupe, Nicole – rosnou Severo.

- Por que você, Roniquinho, e os outros não vão esperar a Ellie lá fora com a Daph? – dizia Nikki fazendo o marido olhá-la com ódio.

- Não precisa, Tia Nikki, a rainha da festa chegou!

Todos viraram-se para darem de cara com o casal Black mais a jovem Elaine. Ela sem duvida era filha de Sirius, falava até igual a ele. Sem duvida alguma, também, a menina era linda. Com seu enorme sorriso que parecia feito de pequenas estrelas, sua pele branca como a de uma boneca de porcelana, olhos profundos como um mar de algas e um corpo invejável. Corpo esse que normalmente, assim como agora, estava totalmente escondido pela enorme camisa de time de quadribol e pelas calças largas e rasgadas. Sem duvidas era linda, mas nada feminina, ainda possuía o rosto de uma criança. Jake sorriu assim que a menina entrou e a atitude de Sirius foi igual a de Severo, ele puxou a filha pela cintura como se a estivesse protegendo de um predador faminto.

- Ta bem, vamos vazas daqui – disse Daphne rápida saindo correndo puxando a amiga para fora da casa.

Os garotos se entreolharam, sentiram os olhares assassinos dos pais das meninas sobre eles e logo saíram correndo da casa. Harry correu até a prima e a rodou do ar, a menina gargalhou. Rony se pos ao lado da namorada e logo eles entrelaçaram os dedos. Assim que Harry soltou Elaine, os dois olharam para a cena e fizeram uma careta. Jake gargalhou.

- Olha, por favor, não me deixem de vela, não estamos em Hogwarts e eu não vou arrumar uma acompanhante tão rápido assim – riu Harry.

- Relaxa, Harry, tem minha palavra – disse Elaine rindo.

- A minha não – disse Jake puxando a garoto pela cintura e fazendo a maior cara de safado possível, mas ao sentir o olhar assassino de Harry a soltou rapidamente – BRINCADEIRINHA, AMIGÃO!

- Melhor que seja, - disse Harry puxando a prima – esse casinho infantil de vocês já está me irritando, são três anos de enrolação!

- Enrolação é questão de ponto de vista – disse Elaine rindo.

- Isso mesmo, no caso deles é tudo questão de putaria mesmo – disse Daphne recebendo um olhar mortífero de Elaine e Jake, porem fazendo Harry e Rony rirem muito.

- Isso lá é qualidade de melhor amiga? – perguntou Elaine indignada.

- OH MERLIN, QUE AMIGA SENSÍVEL ME DESSES – ria Daphne abraçando a amiga e fazendo ela e Elaine caírem com tudo no chão.

O dia correu bem. Eles andaram um pouco. Daphne e Rony se agarraram com freqüência. Elaine e Jake só se agarravam em cima de Harry para irritá-lo. Harry tentou matar Jake umas três vezes. E eles se divertiram muito em seu ultimo dia de férias. Harry, Rony e Ellie se despediram de Jake e Daphne sabendo que só os veriam no jantar em Hogwarts, no dia seguinte, já que os dois não iam de três e sim com os pais, por morarem em Hogsmead e Remo e Severo serem professores. Eles deviam ir numa carruagem como as que levavam os alunos a Hogsmead nos fins de semana.

No dia seguinte os Potter's ao lado do jovem Weasley mais aos Black's estavam na estação, se despedindo. Rony se despedia dos pais de Harry e Lílian se via ocupada sufocando o filho em abraços. Diana era mais rápida, beijou o alto da cabeça da menina e sorriu orgulhosa para ela, Sirius por sua vez a abraçava com força e bastante nervoso.

- Se comporte, tudo bem? – ele dizia sorrindo.

- Farei o meu melhor – disse a garota sorrindo de lado.

- Olha, Rony, não é sua família? – disse Diana indicando o casal ruivo que vinha na companhia de uma bela ruivinha.

A menina de olhos cor de mel e cabelos muito laranjas fechou a cara no exato momento em que viu o irmão e o jovem Potter. Molly e Arthur Weasley foram sorridentes até os Potter's, Molly praticamente atacou o filho em um abraço tão sufocante quanto o que Harry recebia da mãe e Arthur apenas sorriu de lado para ele.

- Olá Virginia – disse Elaine incerta ao ver o quanto constrangedora era a situação da ruiva, que não se dava bem com o irmão e o amigo.

- Olá Elaine – disse Gina indiferente.

Não que fossem grandes amigas ou tivessem algo uma contra a outra, muito pelo contrario. De todos os amigos do irmão, Elaine era a que Gina mais gostava. Gina sempre achou Daphne muito patricinha, Harry muito galinha e Jake idem, mas Elaine não, ela era... normal, e sempre a tratou bem. Elaine via a mesma coisa na ruiva.

- Bem, está na hora de embarcarem – disse Diana olhando preocupada para as mães de Rony e Harry que não os soltavam.

Meio contra a vontade Lílian e Molly soltaram os filhos e Elaine praticamente saiu puxando o primo e o amigo dali, em suas costas vinha Gina. Assim que embarcaram do trem Elaine soltou os dois e se pos ao lado de Gina, entediada.

- HARRY, AMOR!! – alguém berrou.

Todos se viraram instantaneamente para darem de cara com Cho Chang, uma bela oriental da Cornival. Elaine e Gina fecharam a cara instantaneamente e Rony girou os olhos. Harry e Cho não tinham nada, apenas se agarravam algumas vezes, mas parecia que a oriental queria mesmo investir do garoto, e Elaine não tentava fingir seu desgosto pela garota.

- Eu senti sua falta – disse Cho sorrindo.

- Eu também – disse Harry sorrindo cafajeste e fazendo Elaine fingir vomitar, fazendo Gina rir.

- Nossa, que legal, pelo visto, Ellie, essa será a vingança do Harry, eu e você de vela dele – disse Rony se pondo ao lado da amiga.

- Nem pensar que eu vou ficar só com você para conversar a viajem inteira... Gina, você pode nos fazer companhia, POR FAVOR? – implorou Elaine.

- Eu... – Gina engoliu em seco.

- POR FAVOR – implorou Elaine com os olhos piscando.

- Tudo bem, mas eu tenho que ir atrás da Mione e... – Gina começou.

- Eu vou com você, quanto mais gente melhor, - disse Elaine nervosa – Ron, vá com o Harry e a Chang procurar uma cabine, se possível mate ela no caminho.

Elaine saiu de lá puxando Gina e sem sequer notar o olhar assassino de Cho Chang sobre si. Harry prendeu o riso e Rony gargalhou abertamente. Elaine seguiu pelos vagões ao lado de Gina.

- Ainda bem que te encontrei esse ano, Virginia, sabe como é, as pessoas que normalmente me faziam companhia nessa terrível viagem saíram no ano passado do colégio, então, eu ia ter que agüentar o Ron, o Harry e a Cho Vaca sozinha... – ia dizendo Elaine – é serio, não pode haver coisa pior no mundo...

Assim que proferiu essas palavras Elaine fechou a cara subitamente e Gina fez o mesmo. Parecia macumba. Parado bem ali na sua frente estava o ser mais deplorável, na opinião de Elaine, da face da terra. Alto, loiro, olhos cinzas, corpo magnífico... perfeito? Nem de longe. Draco Malfoy era o sonho de assassinato de Elaine e se vê-lo já era nauseante para a menina, vê-lo ao lado de sua gangue, Crabb e Goyel, os guarda costas, Blase Zabine, o puxa saco, e Pansy Parkison, a cachorra assumida dele, fazia tudo ficar pior. A para piorar o pior eles estavam cercando ninguém mais ninguém menos que Hermione Granger.

Hermione havia melhorado consideravelmente desde o seu primeiro ano, agora os cabelos não eram tão volumosos e os dentes eram perfeitos. Ela já podia até ser considerada bem bonita, o que era um grande avanço.

- Por que não se mete com alguém do seu tamanho, Malfoy? – berrou Elaine.

- Me recomenda alguém, Black? – Draco perguntou com sua voz arrastada, rouca e sexy.

- Hermione, vem para cá – disse Elaine firme e sem pensar duas vezes Mione correu para perto de Gina e Elaine.

- Está querendo arrumar briga, Black? – perguntou Pansy com sua voz arrastada e irritante.

- Manda sua cadelinha calar a boca, Malfoy, ou eu mesma faço isso – rosnou Elaine.

- Eu gostaria de ver você tentar – disse Draco sorrindo de lado para Pansy e fazendo a garota dar um passo para frente.

- O que, Malfoy, não tem coragem de brigar comigo e manda sua namoradinha? – debochou Elaine.

- Está muito corajosa, Black, sendo que o SEU namoradinho não está aqui para defendê-la – debochou Draco empurrando Pansy para trás e se pondo a frente de Elaine.

- Eu não preciso do Jake para quebrar sua cara – rosnou Elaine.

Era incrível a diferença de tamanho dos dois. Draco era muito alto, devia ter quase 1,90 de altura ou coisa assim, e Ellie era muito baixinha, se tivesse 1,60 era muito. Alem do fato da menina ser muito magrinha e de Draco ser tão forte. Ela devia ser considerada louca por se por na frente daquele garoto disposta à briga.

Draco olhou fundo nosso olhos castanhos esverdeados da garota, não via nenhum sinal de medo, nem sequer um sinal. A face seria e compenetrada, o olhar furioso, o lábio meio contorcido e a pose aristocrática. Elaine Black era o tipo de garota que Draco Malfoy preferia evitar. O tipo de garota que impõe a opinião e que pior ainda... tem opinião. O tipo de garota que não foge de uma briga e o tipo de garota que não era nada, mas nada sexy mesmo.

- Mas precisa dele para ter um namorado, afinal, quem mais ia ficar com você? – debochou Draco fazendo Blase, Crabb e Goyel gargalharem e Pansy sorrir cruel.

- Alguém está com você, não é, Malfoy? Acho que tudo é possível – debochou Elaine fazendo Draco fechar a cara instantaneamente.

- Ora sua... – Draco começou aproximando-se perigosamente.

- Algum problema com minha prima, Malfoy? – a voz de Harry ecoou pelo lugar.

Nem Harry nem Rony eram tão altos quanto Draco, mas o ruivo chegava quase lá. Os dois lançaram seus melhores olhares assassinos para Draco que apenas se afastou de Elaine com uma cara de nojo.

- Tirando a aparência dela, nenhum, Potter – debochou Draco saindo de lá ao lado de seus comparsas.

- Você está bem, Ellie, ele te machucou? – Harry perguntou nervoso.

- Não, eu tou bem – disse a menina mordendo o lábio inferior com força – onde está a Chang?

- No nosso vagão – disse Rony sorrindo de leve.

- Se não tiver problema para vocês eu acho que vou num vagão separado, com a Virginia e a Hermione – disse Elaine seria.

- Não tem problema nenhum, mas por que você ia querer isso? – Rony perguntou preocupado.

Elaine nada respondeu, apenas virou de costas e seguiu ao lado de Virginia e Hermione para seu próprio vagão. Assim que chegaram nele ela se jogou no banco e ficou vislumbrando o nada com atenção.

- Ele está errado – disse Hermione seria.

- O que? – Elaine perguntou saindo do seu transe.

- Você não é nada feia, parece mais uma bonequinha de porcelana – disse Hermione sorrindo.

- Nunca vi bonecas de porcelana se vestirem com camisas das _Harpias de Holyhead – _riu sem graça, Elaine.

- Mas você se veste assim porque quer – disse Gina seria.

- Sinto muito se decote e mini saia não fazem meu tipo – ironizou Elaine.

- Você não devia se importar com o que o Malfoy diz, você tem o Lupin, e na minha opinião ele é bem mais bonito que o Malfoy – disse Hermione sincera.

- Talvez esse seja o grande problema – bufou Elaine.

- Qual? – Gina perguntou enrugando a testa.

- O Jake – murmurou Elaine tristemente.

**Na/: Aqui vai o primeiro capitulo da fic. O que acharam? Sra. Potter, você leu o epílogo da primeira fic? Leia, ta bom? Faz parte! Bem, da para alguém dizer o que achou da cara dos personagens, está no profile, gente! Continuem lendo e comentando ;) beijos Bárbara Potter e Leli Potter, minhas mais fieis e loucas leitoras ;) por favor, Barvara, leia ao lado da sua irmã, quero terminar essa fic VIVA!**


	3. Desastre de primeiro dia

_**Desastre de primeiro dia**_

- O.k, Elaine, eu quero saber exatamente o que o Malfoy te disse!

Ellie levantou a cabeça surpresa, bem na sua frente estava Jake Lupin, com um olhar assassino e psicótico, ao lado dele Daphne batia o pé, impaciente. Ellie olhou para os lados, sentadas ao seu lado na mesa da grifinoria as suas únicas testemunhas, Mione e Gina, e elas haviam prometido ficar de bico calado. Bufou. Sabia que Rony e Harry diriam a Daphne e Jake que ela, Elaine, havia brigado com Draco e em seguida havia saído triste ao lado de Hermione e Gina. Ellie olhou brava para os dois linguarudos, Harry e Ron, e rosnou baixinho, mas eles não se afetaram.

- Nada demais – mentiu a garota.

- Não mente para mim, Ellie – disse Jake irritado.

- Ela apenas me defendeu, Lupin, ele estava me irritando e a Elaine me defendeu – mentiu Hermione o mais rápido que pode ao ver o olhar nervoso de Ellie.

- Isso é verdade, Ellie? – Daphne perguntou olhando seria para a melhor amiga.

- É – mentiu Ellie sorrindo de lado para Mione.

- É mentira, - disse Rony bravo – até parece que a Ellie ia ficar daquele jeito por causa da Granger.

- Nem todo mundo é tão idiota quanto você, Ron – rosnou Gina ao ver o olhar triste de Mione.

- Er... Ele não te machucou, não foi, Hermione? – Jake perguntou simpático.

- Não, Lupin, obrigada mesmo assim – disse Hermione sorrindo agradecida.

- Bem, agora que acabou a confusão, vamos nos sentar no nosso lugar? A Cho deve sentar com agente e ela fica muito deslocada sozinha na mesa da grifinoria... – ia dizendo Harry.

- Eu acho que eu vou ficar aqui mesmo – disse Ellie com seu maior sorriso amarelo.

- Eu também – disse Daphne rápida, tentando se livrar.

- Não tenho certeza se... – Rony começou olhando de esgueira para a irmã mais nova que o olhava com raiva.

- Tudo bem, depois da péssima atuação de Daphne e Elaine, vamos nos sentar com a Cho, agente não odeia ela _tanto assim_ – debochou Jake saindo de lá ao lado de Ron e Harry.

Daphne se jogou ao lado de Elaine, aliviada, Ellie sorriu para a melhor amiga. Gina e Hermione olharam meio desconfiadas para a garota que apenas bufou entediada.

- Olha ,sei que não somos muito amigas, mas eu não sou nenhum diabo para merecer sentar com a Chang – disse Daphne rápida.

Hermione e Gina trocaram olhares cúmplices e deram de ombros. Elaine sorriu de leve e ficou ouvindo Daphne tagarelar sobre como havia sido a viajem dela, sobre o que ela e Jake conversaram e o que ele e ela falaram de Elaine. A menina mantinha-se indiferente a tudo.

- Foi muito divertido, Ellie... – disse Daphne rindo, mas ao notar o olhar distraído da amiga, bufou – eu disse que ele falou muito de você?

- Disse – assumiu Elaine sem animação.

- Ele gosta muito de você, Ellie – disse Daphne seria.

- Eu sei – disse Elaine ainda indiferente.

- Você tem tanta sorte e fica assim tão indiferente. – bufou Daphne – Ele gosta MESMO de você, Ellie, eu acho que ele... – Daphne engoliu em seco – eu acho que ele te ama, Ellie.

Aquilo realmente chamou a atenção da garota e de Hermione e Gina. As três olharam serias para Daphne. Daphne estava branca como cera e tinha uma expressão seria e compenetrada, ela parecia reunir toda sua calma para dizer isso. Elaine gaguejou por alguns segundos... amor? Sua relação com Jake era algo que ela prezava muito. Ela adorava o garoto e sabia que a recíproca era verdadeira, mas era tudo muito físico. Os dois estavam juntos, todo mundo sabia disso, mas não namoravam. Com todo o nojo possível, Ellie conseguia comparar sua relação com Jake com a de Draco e Pansy. Só que ela e Jake se tratavam bem melhor do que o loiro e a morena e também não faziam as mesmas "coisas" que Ellie sabia que os dois faziam.

Tudo bem. Ela gostava de Jake e ele gostava dela, então, qual era o problema? O problema era ela. Ela não estava pronta para conjugar o verbo amor, não estava pronto nem para o verbo amar. Era complicada. Adorava Jake, mas não o amava. A relação deles era simples. Eles estavam juntos, se encontravam, se beijavam, às vezes um pouco mais, paravam rapidamente, constrangidos, e voltavam a conversar como bons amigos, só isso. Ellie sempre deixou claro que Jake podia ficar com quem ele quisesse, e a mesma coisa ela dizia para si mesma. O garoto não gostava muito da idéia e nenhum dos dois jamais fez isso, mas estavam com permissão para fazer.

- Bem, como eu sempre achei que vocês estavam juntos isso é bem obvio – assumiu Hermione.

- Bem, minha cara Granger, eles não estão juntos e minha amiga Ellie tem um medo idiota de relacionamentos e foge do Jake como uma criança boba – disse Daphne brava.

- Eu não tenho medo... – começou Elaine.

- Tem sim – disseram Gina e Daphne ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu só não quero um relacionamento com o Jake, AGORA – disse Elaine seria.

- Por que? Ele é legal, gosta de você, é bonito, popular, joga quadribol, o que mais você quer, Elaine? – Hermione perguntou seria.

- Essa é a pergunta que vale um milhão – debochou Daphne.

Elaine se levantou rapidamente, surpreendendo as três garotas. Saiu de lá sem proferir mais nenhuma palavra. Sentia o olhar de Jake, Harry e Ron sobre si quando passou por eles, mas preferiu ignorá-los. Assim que passou pela porta do salão principal fechou os olhos com força e começou a correr o mais rápido que pode. Não sabia porque estava correndo ou de que estava correndo, mas correu, correu com toda velocidade até que... POFT!

Sentiu esbarrar em alguém e esperou a queda vim, esperou sua queda desastrosa e constrangedora, principalmente pro estar de saia, mas ela não veio. Sentiu um par de mãos grandes e fortes envolverem sua cintura. Sendo que esse fato devia surpreender muito assim como a ela, principalmente porque a camisa dela era umas duas vezes maior que a própria fazendo a mão afundar no pano até encontrar a cintura fina e delicada. Ela abriu os olhos, nervosa, e seu nervosismo só piorou com isso.

De inicio só sentiu suas bochechas arderem ao ver um belo par de olhos cinzas penetrantes, mas logo seu olhar, encantado com a cor dos olhos, saiu de lá e seguiu para o rosto de anjo, com aparência fria, mas perfeitamente esculpido. Isso fez seu sangue gelar. Jogou-se para longe da pessoa como se o mínimo contato fizesse sua pele queimar. Olhou assustada para Draco Malfoy, que a olhava intrigado.

- Eu... – ela gaguejou incerta.

- Er... – Draco se recompôs rapidamente – não olha por onde anda, Black?

- Eu estava distraída, - assumiu a garota – mas a culpa é sua, por que não desviou?

- Por que eu não te vi, sua anã de jardim – rosnou Draco.

- ORA SEU... – Ellie começou.

- Algum problema? - Severo Snape apareceu de repente, ele era o professor de poções e para a grande surpresa da maioria ele mantinha um certo privilegio com Draco Malfoy, o motivo disso ele guardava a sete chaves.

- EU... – gaguejou Elaine incerta, Severo adorava colocá-la em detenção para provar a todos que não tinha preferência por conhecê-la desde pequena.

- Como monitor eu devo informar-lhe, professor, que a Black vinha correndo feito louca pelos corredores, esbarrou em mim e tenho quase certeza quem em alguns primeiranistas também, uma lastima, não acha? Ah, eu comentei que ela me ameaçou com a varinha? – disse Draco com sua voz mais inocente possível.

- Eu... – Ellie lançou seu olhar mortífero em Draco que apenas sorriu cruel.

- Ellie... – lamentou Severo – sua mãe pediu para não aprontar esse ano, o que é que custa? – a menina bufou – Isso vai lhe render um mês limpando caldeirões, mocinha.

- UM MÊS? – protestou Elaine.

- Se reclamar serão dois! – disse Severo rápido fazendo a menina se calar – Acho que você já conhece o esquema, não é? Já o fez tantas vezes. Você começa amanhã as 8:30 e Draco lhe monitorará! – o loiro sorriu superior e a menina fechou a cara – Há um lado bom nisso, se continuar assim os caldeirões estarão sempre limpos.

Severo saiu com um leve sorriso na face e fazendo Elaine lançar seu olhar mais assassino para o pai da melhor amiga. Aquilo só podia ser macumba, isso sim, e macumba das brabas. Sentiu o olhar superior de Draco sobre ela e olhou-o com um ódio indescritível. Ele apenas gargalhou.

- Te vejo amanhã, Black – disse ele saindo de lá gargalhando.

Elaine se contorceu em raiva e seguia em passos pesados até o salão comunal da Grifinoria onde se afundou em sua poltrona favorita com o maior bico do mundo na cara. Não demorou muito até que o salão começou a lotar e seu amigos chegaram. Pode ver Harry e Gina discutindo irritados sobre quadribol. Hermione observando a tudo com cuidado. Daphne de mãos dadas com Ron e conversando com um Jake totalmente disperso. Assim que os olhos azuis piscina de Jake encontraram os seus castanhos esverdeados, ele foi correndo em sua direção, mas freou subitamente assim que viu a cara de ódio da menina.

- Tudo bem, calma, Ellie, há algum risco de você morder alguém? – debochou Jake.

- Não enche – bufou a garota.

- Hei, minha linda, o que houve? – Jake perguntou se sentando no braço da sua poltrona e lhe dando um leve beijo nos lábios.

- Sem demonstrações publicas de afeto, por favor – disse Harry girando os olhos.

- Olha quem fala, você e a Chang estavam fazendo sexo explicito no meio do salão principal – disse Gina seria.

- Ciúmes, Weasley? – debochou Harry.

- Me poupe, Potter – disse Gina girando os olhos.

- O que você tem, Ellie? – Daphne perguntou preocupada largando a mão de Ron e correndo para o outro braço da poltrona de Elaine.

- Seu pai – rosnou a menina.

- Você já ta em detenção, Ellie? – riu Rony.

- Não o culpe, Ellie, você sabe como ele é um saco com essa coisa de "preferência" – disse Daphne bufando.

- Mas o que você fez? – Hermione perguntou.

- Foi culpa do Malfoy, ele falou um bando de merdas pro pai da Daph e eu me ferrei – gritou a garota irritada.

- Meu pai e seu puxa saquismo com o Malfoy – bufou Daph.

- Eu não entendo isso, Daphne, seu pai era para odiar o Malfoy e fica ajudando ele – disse Rony serio.

- O Malfoy não te machucou, certo, Ellie? – Jake rosnou.

- Não – murmurou a menina fazendo bico.

- Tudo bem, então, quer que eu mate ele? – perguntou Jake sorrindo.

- Seria ótimo, principalmente porque eu tenho um mês de detenção monitorada unicamente pelo nosso querido bichinho da goiaba – disse Elaine brava.

- UM MÊS? – Gina perguntou pasma.

- É, essa é minha dura realidade, Virginia – disse Elaine seria.

- Não vai adiantar nada você ficar assim, - disse Hermione seria – eu e a Gina vamos subir, se eu fosse você não demorava, temos aula amanhã e é bom que você esteja disposta para a detenção à noite.

- Tudo bem, Hermione, Valeu – disse Elaine sincera.

Hermione saiu puxando Gina dali antes que a ruiva pulasse no pescoço de Harry ou coisa assim. Elaine sorriu de leve com a cena. Assim que as duas sumiram sentiu todos os olhares sobre ela. Harry, Ron, Daphne e Jake. Bufou.

- Se você quiser eu falo com o papai para arrumar outra pessoa para monitorar sua detenção – disse Daphne sorrindo de leve.

- Eu sobrevivo, ta tudo bem – disse Elaine dando de ombros.

- Olha, Ellie, se o Malfoy tentar algo com você é só me avisar que eu juro que... – Jake começou.

- Relaxa, Jake, o Malfoy não é louco de tentar nada comigo na minha detenção, alem do mais, eu me viro muito bem sozinha! – disse Ellie sorrindo de leve para ele.

- Tudo bem, eu vou subir, brigar com a insuportável da irmã do Ron me cansa – disse Harry fazendo Ellie sorrir de leve.

- Eu vou com você, Harry, - disse Rony se despedindo da namorada com um selinho rápido – boa noite casal!

- Daph, fica de olho neles – disse Harry.

- Pode deixar – disse Daphne girando os olhos.

Assim que o moreno e o ruivo saíram Daphne bufou e se deixou cair na poltrona ao lado de Elaine, fazendo a mesma rir, Jake observou as duas com um leve sorriso na face.

- Daphne, você pode nos dar licença? – Jake perguntou calmo.

- Claro, eu vou subir Ellie, agente se vê depois – disse Daphne seria, subindo sem a menor animação.

Assim que Daphne saiu foi à vez de Jake de se jogar na poltrona de Ellie. Ele se pos com cuidado sobre a menina e começou a beijá-la. A garota retribuía o beijo, meio desatenta, se sentia mal por não dar tanta atenção as demonstrações de afeto de Jake, mas simplesmente não conseguia. A mão do garoto se encontrava comportada em sua cintura e as dela pousadas na nuca dele. Quando em fim se separaram, Jake sorriu de leve para ela.

- Senti sua falta – disse ele sincero.

- E eu a sua – não era mentira, a menina dizia a si mesma.

- Sabe o que eu mais gosto em Hogwarts? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Me diz – pediu a garota sorrindo de leve.

- Poder te ver todo dia, o tempo todo e quando eu quiser – assumiu ele sorrindo.

- Bem, não é o que EU mais gosto, mas adorei assim mesmo – disse ela sorrindo de leve e o fazendo gargalhar.

- E o que VOCÊ mais gosta? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Quadribol – assumiu a garota com o maior sorriso do mundo na cara.

- É, eu sobrevivo no segundo lugar – disse ele fazendo bico.

A garota gargalhou e beijou de leve os lábios do garoto saindo de baixo dele o mais rápido possível. Ellie se pos de pé e sorriu debochada para um Jake com um enorme bico na cara.

- E quem disse que você chegou no segundo lugar? – ela perguntou debochada saindo correndo dali o mais rápido que pode.

Jake jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou. Como ele podia gostar tanto daquela garota. Elaine Black era como um anjo intocável para ele. O garoto tinha medo de quebrá-la até na hora do beijo. Ele pretendia deixá-la em uma prateleira para ficar observando-a para todo sempre. Ela era perfeita demais para ele, o garoto pensava. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força para conter o sorriso. Talvez o que mais gostasse em Ellie era ela parecer sempre tão ingênua e inocente, ela parecia uma criança, e ele amava isso. Não podia negar que também adorava o fato da garota não chamar tanto a atenção da população masculina de Hogwarts, até porque a maioria da população masculina de Hogwarts adorava Ellie e eram muito amigos dela. Era incrível como ela tinha essa habilidade de fazer amigos garotos. Eles sempre queriam protegê-la, assim como ele.

O garoto não negava, era ciumento. E o fato de Elaine ser amiga de praticamente todos os garotos e eles não se interessarem de um modo "diferente" por ela, o alegrava muito. Certo, ele sabia que a maioria não via a beleza por trás daquela garota, mas ele via, e isso bastava, então, ele assumia que era egoísta e preferia que ninguém mais visse. Sorriu de leve, era como se ela fosse dele, só dele. Um tesouro que só ele sabia que existia.

Elaine foi se deitar com um enorme peso na consciência aquela noite. Droga. Olhou Hermione dormindo tranqüilamente e viu Daphne penteando o cabelo na frente do espelho, distraída. Droga. Sabia que uma hora ou outra ela e Jake teriam que decidir como eles ficavam, e ela nem queria pensar nisso. Não tinha desculpas para não ficar com o garoto, sabe, para não namorar com ele. Ele era tudo de bom. Honesto, alto, lindo, forte, olhos azuis, jogava quadribol, fiel, apaixonado e maravilhoso, alem do mais beijava muito bem e lhe tratar como uma princesa, mas tinha algo de errado, algo faltava. Bufou. Como ela podia querer algo mais, não devia existir algo mais. Jake Lupin era a perfeição em pessoa e... talvez esse fosse o problema.

**Na:/ Bárbara, você tem noção do quanto pode ser chata as vezes? ¬¬ puts, rezo para que sempre que você leia sua irmã esteja ao seu lado. Leli, amor, pelo menos você gostou da capa ^^ é por isso que te amo, doidinha. Sra. Potter, é sempre bom ter seus comentários, que bom que ta gostando, continue lendo e aguarde o próximo capitulo ;)**


	4. O que isso significa?

_**O que isso significa?**_

Sem duvidas uma manhã de primeiro dia de aula com a previsão do tempo dizendo que ela teria uma detenção a noite monitorada por Draco Malfoy não era uma das coisas que Elaine Black mais gostava. Debruçada sobre a mesa da grifinoria, quase dormindo em cima da comida, Ellie ouvia entediada a conversa das pessoas a sua volta. Daphne conversava animada com Jake, Rony e Harry falavam de quadribol e ela pode ver Virginia e Hermione sentadas um pouco longe deles, conversando distraídas.

- Por que nunca sentamos com elas? – perguntou Elaine fazendo os amigos olharem curiosos para ela, bufou – quero dizer com Virginia e Hermione.

- DÃ, porque temos uma reputação – debochou Rony fazendo Elaine olhar feio para ele.

- Bem... digamos que elas não são nosso tipo de amizade – disse Harry recebendo outro olhar assassino da menina.

- Eu prefiro pensar que somos elite e como tal... – Daphne começou, mas recebeu um olhar mortal de Ellie então parou subitamente.

- Acho que porque não queremos, afinal, elas são legais, não vejo problema nisso – disse Jake sorrindo e fazendo Elaine retribuir o sorriso, por isso ela estava com Jake e não com nenhum outro.

- Jake, é por isso que te adoro – disse Ellie puxando o garoto e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha, em seguida se levantou animada e foi até Virginia e Hermione.

- Ganhou seu dia, heim? – riu Rony fazendo Daphne bufar com a cara de bobo apaixonado de Jake.

Ellie se jogou ao lado de Virginia e Hermione na parte da mesa da grifinoria que elas se encontravam. Hermione olhou surpresa para a menina que se jogou ao seu lado, Virginia apenas girou os olhos, esperava algo assim de Elaine.

- Então, se sente melhor hoje? – Gina perguntou feliz.

- Melhor impossível, principalmente com o fato de eu ter uma detenção mais tarde com o Malfoy e as aulas começarem hoje, é, que dia feliz – ironizou Elaine fazendo Virginia rir abertamente.

- Isso sim que é um dia animado – ironizou Hermione com um leve sorriso na face.

Logo Hermione e Elaine seguiram para a primeira aula daquele dia, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Deixaram uma Gina irritada na sala de poções e seguiram para a aula do professor Lupin. Assim que adentraram, Remo sorriu abertamente para Ellie e a menina retribuiu o sorriso. Os olhos dela correram pela sala, viu Rony e Harry sentados juntos e bem atrás deles Jake e Daphne, puxou Hermione delicadamente até eles. Assim que as viu se aproximar Daphne se levantou automaticamente.

- Eu estava guardando seu lugar, Ellie, vou me sentar com o Ron e o Harry se vira para arrumar com quem senta – disse Daphne sorrindo de lado.

- Faz companhia ao Jake, Daph, eu vou me sentar com a Mione, tudo bem? -Ellie olhou para Mione.

- Po-por mim tudo bem – gaguejou Hermione surpresa.

- Ótimo, senta perto da gente, ta, Ellie? – disse Daphne se jogando animada em seu lugar, mas ao ver o olhar triste de Jake ela bufou.

- Claro – Elaine não parecia ter notado o olhar do garoto e acabou se sentando numa das primeiras bancas bem na frente de Ron e Harry e com Hermione ao seu lado.

A aula correu tranqüilamente. Muito boa como todas as aulas de Lupin. Ele sim era um excelente professor, pensava Elaine distraída. Hermione por sua vez se distraio mais naquela aula do que em qualquer outra em toda sua vida. Olhava curiosa para Elaine.

- Ellie, você é maluca ou o que? – sussurrou Mione para que ninguém ouvisse.

- O que quer dizer? – Elaine perguntou curiosa.

- Quero dizer, você não tem ciúmes do Jake com a Daphne? Quer dizer, Daphne Snape é a garota mais bonita e popular de Hogwarts, você não tem ciúme? – Hermione perguntou incerta.

- Não, Daphne é minha melhor amiga e o Jake é louco por mim, não tenho medo. – disse Elaine sorrindo – Alem do mais eu ouvi alguém dizer uma vez que você não perde o que nunca teve. Se algum dia o Jake me trocar por alguém, digamos que será melhor assim, pois vai querer dizer que ele nunca gostou de mim de verdade. Então... Não dá para se perder o que nunca possuiu, não é?

- Não. – assumiu Hermione impressionada – Mas eu também ouvi alguém dizer uma vez que quando se ama de verdade há medo de perder e só essa idéia já faz a vida parecer banal.

- Perder Jake não tornaria minha vida banal – assumiu Elaine para si mesma.

- O que acha que isso significa? – perguntou Hermione de um modo muito afirmativo e sabe tudo para o gosto de Ellie.

Elaine bufou entediada e fingiu prestar atenção na aula. Não tinha como prestar atenção naquilo depois do que Hermione disse. O que isso significaria? Bufou. Maldita fosse Hermione Granger por fazê-la pensar nessas coisas. Jake. Não, perder Jake não faria sua vida parar nem por um milésimo de segundo, não, não faria. Bufou. Odiava isso.

Assim que a aula acabou, Elaine agradeceu mentalmente por isso, a menina saiu puxando Hermione dali antes que tivessem tempo de conversar mais qualquer coisa com Jake ou sobre Jake. Correu com a menina até a sala de poções e assim passou o resto do seu desastroso dia. Correndo de uma aula para a outra, puxando Hermione e evitando Jake. Quando se deu conta o dia havia acabado e isso era bom, certo? Errado!

Já era noite, sem mais aulas, Elaine se encontrava na mesa da Grifinoria ao lado de Gina e Hermione, Mione narrava para Gina a correria que foi entre as aulas com Elaine fugindo de Jake e a ruiva gargalhava com a cara feia de Elaine, mas o papo foi logo interrompido assim que Daphne se jogou ao lado de Elaine. Hermione e Gina engoliram em seco.

- Algum problema? – Daphne perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Nenhum – mentiu Mione rápida.

- Então por que estão me olhando assim? – Daphne fez careta e as duas desviaram o olhar – E você, Ellie? Sumiu o dia todo, estava fugindo de quem?

- De ninguém, oras – mentiu Elaine desviando o olhar.

- ELAINE BLACK!

A garota levantou os olhos hesitante para ver a cara de raiva de Jake Lupin. O garoto estava batendo o pé na sua frente com uma cara de poucos amigos. Ao lado dele Rony e Harry olhavam para a menina com uma cara de quem tem pena dela, pois a morte é eminente.

- Por que fugiu o dia todo? – Jake perguntou bravo.

- Eu não fugi, eu só... – ela olhou desesperada para as amigas como quem pede ajuda, Hermione bufou.

- Ela só está de mau humor por causa da detenção de hoje a noite que por sinal você está atrasada, Ellie – disse Virginia rápida demais.

- Isso mesmo! – disse Ellie se levantando as presas – Sinto muito, amor, agente se vê mais tarde! – disse ela rápida dando um beijo na bochecha do garoto.

Antes que ele pudesse pensar em dizer mais uma coisa, mais qualquer coisa, Ellie já havia saído dali mais rápido do que um cometa. Jake parecia furioso, mas a raiva dele parou rapidamente e os olhos dele agora estavam tranqüilos e pareciam felizes demais para o gosto de Mione, Gina e Daph. Ele sorriu bobo.

- Ela... – Jake pensou um pouco.

- Ela só estava com presa – disse Harry nervoso.

- É, amanhã ela deve estar melhor – encorajou Rony.

- Ela... – Jake sorriu de orelha a orelha – ela me chamou de amor?!

- Droga! – murmurou Gina para Hermione ao ver a cara de bobo de Jake e Ron e Harry felizes por ele.

Daphne bufou, era tão fácil fazer ele feliz, era tão fácil para Elaine fazer isso. Hermione e Gina trocaram olhares cúmplices. Elaine disse algo que ela não devia ter dito e elas tinham uma certeza, nesse momento, ela estava perdida.

Elaine corria feito louca pelos corredores. Estava na hora de sua detenção, mas não podia se atrasar nem um minuto se quer, afinal, se isso acontecesse Draco Malfoy a torturaria pelo resto de sua vida, pois esse seria o tempo de sua detenção. TODA A VIDA.

Abriu a porta da sala de poções com um estrondo. Respirou aliviada ao encontrar o lugar vazio e escuro. Bateu a porta atrás de si e com um movimento rápido de varinha vez as velas se acenderem.

- Está atrasada.

- AHHHHHHHH!

O susto foi tanto que ela berrou com toda a força que seu pulmão conseguia. Colocou a mão no coração e foi caindo no chão lentamente tentando se acalmar ou fazer o mesmo bater com mais tranqüilidade. Ergueu os olhos com irritação para ver um Draco Malfoy encostado na janela da sala, um sorriso debochado em seus lábios finos e os olhos cinzas brilhando em puro desdém.

- Eu te odeio mais ainda por isso – disse Elaine assim que conseguiu organizar os pensamentos.

- Faz de conta que me importo! – ironizou ele se aproximando e arrancando a varinha das mãos da garota, em seguida jogando um pano em cima dela – Limpe, Black, limpe!

- Ta, eu te odeio mais ainda nesse exato momento – rosnou a garota fazendo ele gargalhar.

Ellie se pos em uma ponta da sala e começou a limpar os caldeirões o mais rápido possível, quanto menos tempo passasse com Draco Malfoy melhor seria para sua saúde mental. Algumas vezes ele soltava uma gracinha ou mandava ela limpar melhor, mas na maior parte do tempo apenas se ignoravam.

Ela foi vencida pelo cansaço. Já deviam ser 10 horas quando ela jogou o paninho longe e se jogou no chão com a mão no estomago. Ele fez um barulho alto e ela fez uma careta. Acabara de se lembrar que não havia jantado, ficara tão distraída que esquecera de jantar, agora era indescritível o tamanho de sua fome.

- Qual o problema, Black? – Draco aproximou-se com as sobrancelhas juntas demonstrando uma preocupação que surpreendeu a garota.

- Fome, – assumiu a garota de um modo dramático, deitando no chão frio e tentando ignorar o estomago, ela fechou os olhos. – não comi no jantar.

Ela podia tentar ser menos dramática, mas não conseguia. Era genético. Fechou os olhos com mais força que nunca. Seu estomago roncava alto. Culpa de Jake ela não ter comido direito, ele a distraiu, melhor ainda, ele distraiu seus pensamentos. Droga. Agora a fome era... Ai!

Sentiu algo sendo jogado na sua cabeça. Não doeu, mas abriu os olhos assustada se pondo de pé. A pequena barra de chocolate caiu no seu colo por causa do modo como se levantou. Olhou pasma para o chocolate e o pegou com cuidado, com se tivesse medo que fosse apenas uma miragem. Olhou para Draco, ele olhava para o outro lado da sala, um olhar perdido e distraído.

- Pode comer – ele disse frio.

- Obrigada! – disse ela abrindo a barra de chocolate o mais rápido que pode e a enfiando com tudo na boca – Eu estava morrendo de fome e... Mas espera ai, por que me deu isso?

- Você mesma disse, estava com fome! – disse ele, mas ao receber o olhar de quem não aceitou a explicação, de Ellie, ele bufou – Você é muito mal agradecida, sabia, garota? Olha, eu te odeio, mas se você morrer por desnutrição quem eu vou irritar? – ele sorriu superior.

- Hum, que tal o resto do mundo? – disse Elaine debochada.

- Tem razão, me devolve o chocolate – disse ele rápido fazendo Elaine gargalhar.

Isso realmente surpreendeu Draco Malfoy, era a ultima coisa que ele esperava. Já havia visto aquilo. Quer dizer, Elaine gargalhar, sabe, rir de verdade, sincera, mas não para ele. Quer dizer, ela sempre ria assim para os amigos ou para o Lupin, ela nunca riu assim para ele, na verdade, ela nunca riu para ele. Sorriu de leve ao observar o quão doce a garota podia ser. Balançou a cabeça com toda força tentando afastar seus pensamentos.

- Sabe, Black, isso não quer dizer que eu goste de você – disse Draco rápido.

- Claro que não, - disse ela sorrindo de leve e se pondo em sua frente, mostrando o quão grande era a diferença de tamanho entre os dois – eu ainda vou te odiar amanhã e você idem, mas foi legal da sua parte. De qualquer modo, eu já vou, trabalhei demais por hoje. – disse ela rindo - Sabe, acabo de descobrir que talvez você seja humano, Draco Malfoy.

- Pouco provável – disse ele sorrindo de lado.

- Tem razão, mas uma garota pode sonhar afinal, não acha? – ela deu de ombros e jogou o paninho nele, começando a se afastar.

- Anda sonhando comigo, Black? – Draco perguntou puxando o pulso da garota com cuidado.

- Não se iluda, Malfoy – riu ela sem graça, tentando disfarçar o efeito estranho que o misero toque das mãos frias dele em sua pele quente fazia com seu coração, o coitado estava disparado nesse momento.

- Um cara pode sonhar, não acha? – ele perguntou sorrindo de um modo sexy.

- Acho que sim – disse ela nervosa se soltando dele o mais rápido que pode.

- Te vejo amanhã, Black – disse Draco quando a garota começou a abrir a porta.

- Então, até amanhã, Malfoy – disse a garota nervosa fechando a porta atrás de si.

Assim que a porta se fechou e a imagem de Draco Malfoy saiu de seu campo de visão Ellie fechou os olhos com força, tentando tirar a imagem dele de sua mente, mas não saia. Os cabelos loiros, olhos cinzas, corpo escultural, rosto perfeito e lábios tentadores estavam colados em sua mente e não queriam soltar por nada, o que isso significava?

Lutou contra a própria idéia que lhe corria a mente. Fechou os olhos mais uma fez e quando os abriu seguiu silenciosa tentando fugir de seus próprios pensamentos. Draco Malfoy era mau. Um cara mau e sem escrúpulos. Ela devia querer matá-lo, não... O QUE ISSO SIGNIFICAVA?

**Na:/ Barb, respira e conta até dez, não me mate se não nunca saberá o fim da historia... Já te disse para esperar, Vold vai dar o ar de sua presença ou no mínimo uma explicação, em breve, respira e aguarda. Eu também odeio o Snape, mas o bizarro também tem seus motivos, eu juro u.u... ótimo, alem de ser ameaçada por bárbara a Leli voltou aos seus instintos assassinos também... Sra. Potter, você é a minha uncia leitora não-psicotica ^^**


	5. Treino

_**Treino**_

Certo, acordar sem duvidas não era legal. Ellie olhou entediada para os lados, Daphne ainda dormia profundamente assim como todas as outras pessoas no seu quarto, isso lhe deixava obvio uma única coisa... Ela não havia dormido. Então, havia algo pior do que acordar, era não dormir e se levantar, isso sim era péssimo. Bufou.

Logo já era hora do café da manhã. E com seu tédio em auge Elaine Black encontrava-se debruçada sobre a mesa com um olhar morto de peixe. Virginia ria de leve dela enquanto Hermione tentava acordá-la, Daphne, por sua vez, apenas tagarelava sobre o fim de semana que se aproximava e que elas iriam de qualquer jeito para Hogsmead. Elaine não entedia porque ela insistia em ir lá se ela MORAVA lá. Bufou. Nunca ia entender Daphne Snape, fato.

Não demorou muito e logo Harry, Rony e Jake se aproximaram. Harry e Ron com seus respectivos mau humores matinais, mas para a surpresa de Ellie, Jake estava sorridente como se tivesse visto o passarinho verde cantando embaixo do arco-íris lá na terra do sonhos encantados. Olhou em duvida para Hermione que apenas bufou.

- Esquecemos de lhe dizer, você fez besteira – riu Gina.

- O que quer di...? – ela começou.

- Você o chamou de "amor" – disse Hermione seria.

Ellie parou por alguns segundos para averiguar se podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Flashs da noite passaram em sua mente, a maioria envolvia Draco, mas então eles pararam no jantar. "Amor". Merda, pensou com sigo mesma. Ela nem deixou Jake falar dessa porcaria, ela falou, por acidente e super inocente, mas falou. Engoliu em seco quando ele se jogou ao seu lado, entre ela e Daphne. Ouvia Daphne bufar com tal ato.

- Oi, Jake – disse Ellie incerta.

- Oi, minha linda, como foi sua noite de detenção? – perguntou ele lhe beijando a bochecha.

Novamente ela precisou de alguns segundos para entender aquilo. Não havia sido um sonho? Seus olhos correram rapidamente para a mesa da sonserina. Pode ver nela Blase Zabine sorrindo besta com seu melhor ato "eu sou um puxa saco perfeito", viu Crabb e Goyel gargalharem compulsivamente como completos idiotas que eles eram, viu Pansy Parkison sendo a total vaca que ela sempre foi e praticamente se jogando em cima _dele_. _Ele. _Draco Thomas Black Malfoy. De certo modo seu primo de sabe-se Merlin que grau. Bufou. Ele parecia totalmente disperso a o que quer que Pansy dissesse. Seus olhos cinzas penetrantes estavam focados na mesa da Grifinoria, mas precisamente nela e em Jake, quando seus olhares se encontraram ele a fitou por algum momento, um olhar carregado de algo que ela desconhecia por completo e em seguida ele desviou fingindo prestar atenção no que Pansy tagarelava.

- Ellie?

- Oi? – ela acordou subitamente de seus pensamentos fitando Harry que a olhava curioso.

- Então, como foi a detenção? – Jake repetiu a pergunta com toda a calma maravilhosa de sempre.

- Horrível – disse Elaine sem qualquer emoção.

- Sinto muito, Ellie, mas você vai sobreviver – disse Ron sorrindo de leve.

- Ah, quase ia me esquecendo, nós temos treino hoje assim que as aulas da tarde acabarem, lá para as 5 horas, o próximo jogo se aproxima e adivinha contra quem é – disse Harry calmo.

- Sonserina? – perguntou Daphne sem animação.

- Bingo, temos que ganhar – disse Harry animado.

- Se você pegar o pomo ajuda muito, - debochou Gina se levantando – bem, vamos Mione? Ellie?

- Ta – Mione disse roboticamente se levantando.

- Vejo vocês na aula – disse Ellie saindo com as duas amigas.

- Vocês não acham que... – Rony começou.

- Ela anda distante? – arriscou Harry.

- Distante de nós, mas perto demais daquelas duas – disse Daphne seria.

- Achei que fossemos melhores amigos – disse Ron tristes.

- Agente fala com ela hoje no treino – disse Harry se levantando.

- Deixem de criticam a minha garota, ela só está lidando com coisas demais – disse Jake sorrindo.

- Tipo o que? – Rony perguntou debochado.

- Tipo os sentimentos dela por mim – disse Jake sorrindo e fazendo Daphne bufar.

- Vai sonhando – rosnou a garota baixinho.

Primeira aula? Poções. Elaine entrou entediada na sala de aula. Sentiu o olhar do professor sobre ela, sabia o que a aula de poções significava. Significava sonserina. E lá estavam eles. Lá estava Draco sentado ao lado de Pansy. Ela tentou evitar olhar para ele e se jogou em uma mesa lá na frente com Hermione. Certo. Ela preferia ter demorado mais a entrar naquela sala. Bufou.

Logo Daphne entrou na sala também. Sorriu de lado para o pai e sentou-se com Jake bem atrás de Ron e Harry. Severo Snape observou aquela cena e girou os olhos categoricamente. Logo a aula mais odiosa na opinião de Ellie deu inicio, e pareceu rastejar assim como o resto do seu dia.

Para a alegria de Elaine já erma 5 horas e isso queria dizer hora do treino de quadribol. Sorriu triunfante quando a ultima aula antes do treino acabou e saiu puxando Hermione feito louca pelos corredores.

- Espera! – disse Mione parando bruscamente – Você tem treino agora.

- Isso mesmo, vamos – disse Elaine como se fosse obvio.

- Eu não tenho certeza – disse Hermione incerta.

- Qual é, Mione? – debochou Ellie cruzando os braços – A Gina vai estar lá, você pro acaso tem opção melhor?

- Eu podia estudar – sugeriu a garota.

- Ta bem, esquece, você não tem opção – riu Elaine fazendo Mione gargalhar e logo elas caminhavam em direção ao campo de quadribol.

No campo, Harry encontrava-se encostado na parede das arquibancadas, nelas havia varias meninas da grifinoria, histéricas, acenando animadas. Jake ignorava todas e ficava apenas olhando para o lado como quem espera alguém chegar. Na arquibancada, Daphne havia notado a atitude dele e bufava irritada. Gina estava sentada no meio do campo de quadribol, os olhos fechados,o tédio eminente. Ron por sua vez se exibia em sua vassoura fazendo garotas suspirarem, mas a própria se via suspirando ao observar sua namorada.

Não demorou muito para que mais dois jogadores chegassem, eram eles Teddy Fransher e Jacob Still, os dois do 7º ano. Teddy tinha os cabelos escuros que caiam muito bem sobre os olhos cor de mel, forte e grandalhão ele era um doa batedores. Jacob não fiava atrás, mas fazia mais o perfil charmoso e safado, os cabelos meio aloirados muito curtos e os olhos de um tom verde penetrante. Harry suspirou aliviado ao ver os dois chegando.

- Até que em fim, - disse ele bufando – agora só falta a...

- A ESTRELA DO JOGO CHEGOU! – berrou Elaine fazendo o primo bufar – Mione, vai se sentar nas arquibancadas com Daph, ta?

- Tudo bem – disse Hermione timidamente correndo para as arquibancadas.

- DÁ PARA ME EXPLICAR POR QUE A DEMORA? – gritou Harry bravo.

- O que? Eu queria fazer uma entrada triunfante – debochou Ellie.

- Ta bem, parou a briga, já perdemos tempo demais – disse Rony bufando.

- Bem pensado, Ron, SUBAM NAS VASSOURAS! – berrou Harry nervoso.

Todos assim fizeram e o treino se deu inicio. Os artilheiros começaram a disputar a goles entre si sendo que os batedores tentavam atingi-los e o goleiro tentava defender as goles que eram lançadas de todos os lados. O apanhados por sua vez se distraia procurando o pomo.

Nas arquibancadas, Hermione se via sentada lá ao lado de Daphne e cercada de garotas fúteis e banais que gritavam a cada movimento dos garotos. Ela pode ver o olhar de raiva que Gina lançava para as garotas e as constantes gargalhadas de Elaine. Logo os olhos castanhos de Hermione colaram em Daphne, a menina estava distraída, seguiu o olhar dela, eles estavam pregados em Jake, o mesmo Jake "namorado" de Elaine, a mesma Elaine melhor amiga dela, Daphne, o mesmo Jake que apesar de ser batedor nem ao menos fingia tentar acertar um balanço em Elaine.

Os olhos de Hermione correram então para Rony. O ruivo voava com graça pelos aros tentando impedir, o que ele conseguia na maior parte das vezes, a entrada da goles. Hermione assumia para si mesma que nunca foi muito com a cara de Ronald Weasly. Sempre tão metido, boçal, galinha, ele a tratava mal, humilhava-a, parecia agir como se ela fosse invisível e... tudo bem, ela odiava ele. Mas ela sempre foi uma pessoa observadora, talvez esse fosse seu maior defeito, e ela via algo em Rony Weasley, ela via algo de bom naquele mar de mediocridade dele. E uma coisa ela sabia, Ronald Weasley parecia realmente gostar de Daphne Snape, e ele não merecia aquilo.

- Daphne, que mal lhe pergunte, mas como vão as coisas entre você e o Weasley? – Hermione falou antes mesmo que pudesse se impedir de falar.

- Bem... – disse Daphne instantaneamente, surpresa com a pergunta – por que quer saber?

- Nada demais... – mentiu Hermione lançando um olhar significativo para Daphne – olha, Daphne, sei que não somos amigas nem nada...

- É, não somos – disse Daphne rápida.

- Sei que só estamos nos falando por causa da Ellie, - disse Hermione fazendo Daphne balançar a cabeça positivamente – mas espero que saiba que não tenho nada contra você, mesmo, e caso precise falar algo com alguém, sabe, eu estou aqui, às vezes é mais fácil falar com quem não está envolvido demais na historia.

- Não entendi nada que você falou – gaguejou Daphne cortando a conversa e voltando a pregar os olhos no jogo.

Hermione apenas olhou triste para a menina. Sabia que Daphne Snape também não era má pessoa, apenas uma patricinha fútil em crise e com dificuldade para assumir seus próprios sentimentos. No fundo Hermione tinha pena dela, o que era totalmente ridículo, afinal, Daphne era a garota mais bonita, popular e gostosa de Hogwarts, era tudo menos digna de pena.

Enquanto isso no campo. Gina se via a beira de um ataque de nervos. Ela já estava cheia de ouvir Harry mandando ela acertar a goles. Ela estava quase enfiando aquela goles bem no meio do... dele. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e esquecer o quão bom seria matar Harry Potter. Não conseguiu.

- DÁ PARA ACERTAR ESSA GOLES, WEASLEY – berrava Harry enquanto procurava o pomo.

- CALA A BOCA E VÊ SE DÁ PARA ACHAR ESSE POMO, POTTER – rosnava Gina irritada.

- FAÇA SEU TRABALHO QUE EU FAÇO O MEU, WEASLEY – berrava Harry bravo.

- EU DIGO O MESMO, POTTER – gritava Gina enfurecida.

- Relaxa – riu Elaine para a amiga.

- Eu vou relaxar quando uma gole acertar a cabeça de Harry Potter e ele cair inconsciente e morto na minha frente, ah, só merlin sabe o quanto ficarei relaxada e feliz nesse dia – rosnou Gina.

- Assustador – assumiu Elaine com um leve sorriso na face.

- Você não viu nada – rosnou Gina nervosa.

- Em alguns lugares do mundo excesso de ódio é facilmente transformado em amor, - disse Elaine com um sorriso divertido, mas ao ver a cara de assassina da amiga, concertou – bem, é o que dizem.

- Em alguns lugares do mundo não é seguro se provocar uma Weasley, - rosnou Gina – alem do mais em alguns lugares do mundo se come barata, nem por isso fazemos o mesmo – com essas ultimas palavras em tom de criança birrenta, Gina fez Elaine gargalhar como nunca.

O treino acabou por volta das 7:00 da noite. Elaine se viu mais uma vez no salão principal, na mesa da grifinoria, sentada ao lado de Virginia e Hermione e do seu lado direito uma Daphne entediada. Viu Jake comendo tranqüilamente em sua frente e Harry sentado ao lado dele, discutindo com Gina, Ron por sua vez mantinha-se totalmente distraído.

Ellie bufou. Gina e Harry discutiam sobre quadribol, sobre como cada um devia jogar, era incrível como aqueles dois brigavam. O olhar de Ellie colou em Daphne, fazia algum tempo que ela já havia notado que a amiga andava estranha, quer dizer, mais estranha ainda. Os olhos dela acabaram por colar em Rony, ele também não parecia muito legal, quer dizer, ele não parecia estar assim por causa de Daphne, mas ele não estava falando besteiras ou coisas idiotas que a fizessem querer matá-lo. Por fim olhou para Jake.

Olhar para Jake não foi uma boa idéia, pois logo ele a olhou também e sorriu, sorriu doce a maravilhoso como sempre e isso fez seu estomago dar um nó. Bufou. Ela se sentia o ser mais deplorável da face da terra. Jake era perfeito, por que ela não podia ficar feliz em tê-lo? Por que ela tinha que ser tão ingrata com o que a vida lhe dera?

Ia começar a amaldiçoar mentalmente quando seus olhos correram pela mesa da sonserina. Havia se tornado um habito. Um habito bem estranho. Ela pode ver Pansy Parkison olhando entediada para Blaise Zabine que tagarelava algo que devia ser totalmente inútil. Crabb e Goyel gargalhavam bobamente e... ele não estava ali. Draco não estava ali. E isso lhe fez se lembrar.

- Estou atrasada – ela disse se levantando as presas, sem ao menos se incomodas de fitar os amigos ou de dizer mais nada.

- Mas Ellie... – Jake ia falar.

- Depois agente se fala, Jake, tenho detenção – ela começou a correr feito louca para fora do salão principal, deixando um Jake pasmo para trás.

- Mas ela não comeu nada – disse ele olhando pasmo para os amigos e o para o prato da menina.

O prato que continuava ali, cheio e abandonado, ele não pode evitar bufar, sabia como o prato se sentia. Elaine o deixava cheio de amor, mas abandonado e sem chance de lhe dar tudo o que ele queria lhe dar.

Elaine sentiu um tremendo sentimento de repetição. _Dejá Vu_. Pensou ela rápida enquanto se via correndo feito uma maluca pelos corredores e seguindo para as masmorras, mas precisamente a sala de poções.

Sem pensar duas vezes ela abriu a porto com um estrondo. Dessa vez o susto foi diferente, foi meio que de tirar o fôlego. Ela pode ver uma cena que não esperava. Parado próximo da janela com apenas algumas velas sinalizando sua presença. Estava Draco Malfoy. Ela engoliu em seco assim que sentiu os olhos cinzas colarem nela. Isso não podia ser saudável, devia ser ilegal, sim, devia.

Aquele garoto não devia ser tão bonito, não era certo. Ele era lindo e deslumbrante, mas era repulsivo e sem o menos caráter. Aquilo estava errado. Ele era como um chocolate, delicioooso, mas fazia um mal desgraçado. É, Draco Malfoy estava lhe fazendo mal, ele estava lhe fazendo ficar ansiosa para ir para uma porcaria de detenção só para fitar um belo par de olhos cinzas. Aquilo sem sombra de duvidas não estava certo. Ele sorriu de lado para ela, aquele sorriso sexy e fascinante, e ela se amaldiçoou mentalmente por gostar tanto de chocolate.

- E então, comeu hoje, Black? – ele perguntou naquela voz tão sexy e rouca.

Elaine parou um pouco para decifrar o significado das palavras por trás daquela voz tão arrastada e rouca e sexy e... PUTIS GRILA. Bateu a mão na testa instantaneamente ao lembrar-se que mais uma vez havia se esquecido de comer. Tal ato fez ela ser uma das poucas pessoas no mundo a ouvir aquele som. Uma espécie de risada era soprada baixinha das narinas de Draco Malfoy. Um som rápido que gerara um leve sorriso nos lábios dele. Tudo foi muito rápido, ela se perguntou se não havia imaginado aquilo.

- O que, vai virar anorexica ou coisa assim? – ele perguntou enfiando a mão no bolso da capa.

- Ou coisa assim – disse Ellie fazendo uma careta.

- Come – disse ele jogando uma barrinha de chocolate para ela.

- Ótimo, agora eu sou o que? – ela perguntou com a barrinha na mão – uma espécie de bichinho de estimação que você precisa alimentar toda noite?

- É, por ai – disse Draco sorrindo de lado.

- Por mim tudo bem, obrigada Malfoy – disse ela sorrindo e dando de ombros.

Mas ela não fez só isso. Foi espontâneo. Nem ela mesma soube porque fez isso, ela não devia ter feito isso. Pensou com sigo mesma depois do ato ser realizado. Ela agradeceu, já era de bom tamanho, mas NÃÃÃO, ela tinha que fazer AQUILO. Elaine se pos nas pontas dos pés, fechou os olhos brevemente e beijou a bochecha fria de Draco Malfoy.

Assim que o ato mais idiota de sua vida foi realizado ela parou bruscamente se amaldiçoando mentalmente. Ela podia ver claramente os olhos cinzas de Draco esbugalhados, mas não a fitavam. Ela sentia o lábio formigar, aquilo havia sido bem estranho, mas bem estranho mesmo, só o ato não era estranho, mas o que ela sentira também. Seus lábios formigavam e meio que ardiam como um choque térmico, seus lábios sentiram o frio da pela de Draco. Tão branco como neve e tão gelado quanto a mesma. E por ultimo e o pior de tudo, ELA HAVIA ADORADO AQUILO.

Draco ainda continuava perplexo. O simples toque de sua pelo com o lábio daquele projeto de grifinoria não fora algo, digamos que, saudável para ele. Os lábios quentes da garota fizeram as calotas polares, que eram as bochechas de Draco Malfoy, derreterem e ele sentia seu corpo todo arder, se sentia suando e nervoso, ofegante, aquilo sem a menor duvida não podia ser saudável. Nem um pouco saudável. Parecia que ele havia corrido a maratona, mas não tinha saído de lá.

- Malfoy, eu sinto muito, foi sem querer eu não... – Elaine começou a falar mais rápido do que pensava, sentia suas mãos suarem em puro nervosismo.

- Black... – Draco começou com a voz vacilante.

- Eu realmente não tive a intenção de ser... bem, sei lá o que pareceu eu só não tive essa intenção, serio – disse Elaine nervosa.

- Black, ta tudo bem, esquece isso – disse Draco serio.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Elaine preocupada, fora à primeira vez que Draco olhara para Elaine depois daquilo.

Não soube bem porque, mas acabou reparando no quanto a garota era... bonita? Era parecia um anjo ou coisa do tipo. Os olhos castanhos esverdeados estavam tão preocupados, os cabelos negros caiam bem demais sobre a pele branca como porcelana. Ela realmente parecia um anjo. Foi então que Draco se pegou prestando atenção no corpo da menina, lembrava muito bem quando a segurara pela cintura, sem a menor duvida havia roupa demais ali, ele pode ver alem das roupas enormes e meio masculinas demais. Ela sem duvida parecia um anjo com as roupas erradas, isso era fato. Ele tinha certeza que o corpo da garota devia ser...

- Claro, tudo bem – disse ele engolindo em seco.

- E... – ela deu seu melhor sorriso amarelo – isso quer dizer que eu ainda posso ficar com o chocolate? – os olhos dela brilharam como os de uma criança, com pura ingenuidade.

- Lógico – disse Draco sorrindo sincero para ela, de um jeito que fez a garota suspirar de leve.

- Realmente, eu estou começando a achar que você é humano, Draco Malfoy – disse ela sorrindo de lado e indo em direção aos caldeirões.

**Na:/ vijii, todo mundo reclamou do tamanho do cap, esse foi maior tah!? :P desculpes a demora para postar, é que eu vou ter prova logo logo ai fica difícil e a criatividade falha :P sorry, mas aqui está **


	6. Mistérios e Duvidas

_**Mistérios e Duvidas**_

Era quinta-feira. Sábado seria a primeira viajem a Hogsmead. Domingo era o jogo Grifinoria x Sonserina. Harry não havia gostado muito da idéia de um dia antes do jogo todos estarem em Hogsmead, mas agüentou bem o fato. Eles estavam todos reunidos no salão principal tomando seu café da manhã e se preparando para mais um dia.

Jake tinha os olhos pregados em Elaine. Não sabia porque, mas ela parecia mais feliz do que antes. Os olhos tinham um brilho estranho e ela sorria mais do que de costume. Sorriu de leve. Vê-la feliz lhe deixava feliz. Isso era um fato.

- Ellie, nós vamos sábado para Hogsmead, certo? – Jake perguntou calmo, com os olhos colados na menina.

- Claro – disse ela distraída.

- Tipo, só nós dois? – ele perguntou fazendo todos olharem para ele, Hermione e Gina se entreolharam nervosas.

- Como assim? Ninguém mais vai? – Ellie perguntou fazendo Daphne bater a mão na testa, irritada.

- Todos vão, sua boba, mas eu queria saber se agente podia ficar a sos, para variar – disse Jake calmo fazendo os olhos castanhos esverdeados da menina se esbugalharem.

- Cla-claro – gaguejou ela assustada.

- Ótimo – disse ele sorrindo feliz.

Hermione e Gina lançaram olhares de colaboração para Ellie que apenas aumentava seu desespero. Daphne notou a troca de olhares das meninas e bufou. Levantou-se as presas e saiu do salão principal pisando fundo.

- O que deu nela? – Rony perguntou bobamente.

Elaine não respondeu. Apenas se levantou as presas e começou a correr atrás da amiga. Não precisou procurar muito nem nada. Parada no meio do corredor, de braços cruzados e olhando para os pés estava Daphne Snape. Ellie se aproximou incerta da amiga.

- Daph, ta tudo bem? – Ellie perguntou se pondo ao lado da melhor amiga.

- Ta, Ellie – murmurou Daphne.

- Ta, e eu finjo que acredito – ironizou Elaine girando os olhos.

- Não é nada, serio – disse Daphne desviando o olhar.

- Daphne MaryAnn Vega Snape, - falou Elaine pausadamente - eu te conheço desde o dia em que eu nasci, eu acho que sei quando você não está bem.

- Ellie – murmurou Daphne fazendo bico.

- AH MEU MERLIN SANTIFICADO E REENCARNADO! – começou Elaine – Eu conheço esse bico, é bico de fizeram merda, pior, é bico de Ellie fez merda.

- Não é isso – murmurou Daphne.

- AH, e pior do que eu pensava! – disse Ellie puxando os cabelos – Foi merda GRANDE! Fala, eu agüento e já me adianto pedindo desculpas.

- Ellie, você sabe que você é minha melhor amiga, não é? – Daphne perguntou seria.

- Fala, Daphne – dizia Ellie engolindo em seco.

- Ellie, eu acho que como melhor amiga eu devia te dizer quando eu acho que você não está fazendo algo certo, como agora – disse Daphne incerta.

- Diz – pediu Ellie.

- Não desperdiça o amor do Jake, Ellie, - disse Daphne seria – eu duvido que no mundo aja um cara mais apaixonado. Eu sei, Ellie, você não é TOTALMENTE apaixonada por ele, mas da uma chance, talvez você acabe se apaixonando e tal. Não arrisca esse amor, Ellie.

- Eu... – Elaine parou um pouco para pensar, doía saber que ela estava certa – tudo bem.

- Certo? Olha, Ellie, eu não tou querendo ser chata ou coisa do tipo – Daphne ia dizendo.

- Tudo bem, - riu Elaine dando um meio abraço na amiga – você está certa. Eu vou parar de ser idiota, prometo.

- Duvido – disse Daphne debochada.

Enquanto isso em Londres, mas precisamente no Q.G dos aurores, no ministério da magia, Tiago Potter se via em uma mesa rodeado de papeis, ao seu lado um Sirius Black entediado que jogava folha por folha longe. A porta do lugar se abriu em um estrondo e por ela entrou uma Diana Black nada feliz.

- E então? – perguntou ela seria – como foi o interrogatório com a víbora loira?

- Temos aurores especializados cuidado disso – dizia Tiago entediado.

- Mas como sempre não conseguiram nada... Olá Diana.

Diana o fuzilou com os olhos e Sirius se pos de pé para puxar a esposa para perto de si, Tiago apenas bufava irritada. Lucio Malfoy era a raiz dos seus problemas.

- Vamos lá, Malfoy, colabore, nós sabemos que você está metido nisso – rosnava Diana.

- Minha cara, Diana, não vejo Belatriz e Rodolfo há séculos, muito menos o velho amigo de vocês, Pedro, e nunca ouve reais provas do meu envolvimento com os comensais, então, parem de me acusar, está bem? – dizia Lucio calmamente.

- Faz de conta que eu acredito, Malfoy – rosnava Sirius.

- Sabe que isso vai acabar logo, não sabe, Lucio? – Diana o fuzilava com os olhos.

- Sei, minha cara, e não vai acabar nada bem para vocês – riu Lucio saindo dali calmamente.

- Ainda odeio ele – dizia Tiago serio.

- E sempre vou odiar – rosnou Sirius bravo.

- E como anda as coisas, Diana, alguma descoberta? – Tiago perguntou curioso.

- Nada, já falei com Dumbledore umas quinhentas vezes, não há razão para termos vencido Voldemort de um modo tão simples, tem algo por trás disso e eu vou descobrir – dizia Diana seria.

- Sabemos que vai, e nós vamos encontrar o paradeiro de Belatriz e Rodolfo, Ah e estrangular o Pedro o mais rápido possível – dizia Sirius serio.

- Sei que vão! – riu Diana dando um leve beijo no marido – Vou continuar com minhas pesquisas e devo dar outra passada em Hogwarts logo. Aproveito e dou uma passada em Hogsmead para falar com Nikki e Erica. Sinto que a resposta está bem debaixo do meu nariz e isso é irritante.

- Tudo bem, vou tentar não armar uma armadilha mortal para Lucio enquanto isso – dizia Sirius serio.

- O Tiago toma conta de você – riu Diana.

- Não conte com isso, acho que vou ser cúmplice – bufava Tiago fazendo a irmã rir de leve.

Em Hogwarts, as aulas já estavam se finalizando naquela tarde. A sonserina ia treinar no campo de quadribol e isso rendeu a Harry uma reunião do time no salão comunal. Ele cuidava das estratégias ao lado de Gina, Rony e Teddy, nenhum dos outros se propôs a ajudar e Gina estava louca para criticar os planos de Harry. Então Elaine se viu fazendo sua melhor fuga do salão comunal com Hermione, não estava pronta para ter a conversa com Jake, ia fugir daquilo quanto tempo fosse necessário.

- Ora ora ora, quem eu tenho o desprazer de ver, Elaine Black, com seu habitual guarda-roupa masculino – uma voz fina e irritante tomou conta do lugar.

Ellie bufou e Hermione fez uma careta instantânea ao darem de cara com Pansy Parkison. alta, bonita, bem feita, olhos escuros, cabelos muito lisos e curtinhos, popular e sensual, Pansy era tudo isso e sabia disso.

- Ora ora ora quem eu tenho o desprazer de ver, Pansy Parkison, com sua habitual cara de buldogue mal comido, como vai? – disse Ellie carregada de sarcasmo em sua voz.

- Sua opinião não me interessa – disse Pansy seria.

- Idem – rosnou Elaine brava.

- Não perca seu tempo, Ellie, ela deve estar com abstinência sexual ou coisa assim – dizia Hermione tentando tirar a amiga dali.

- Pelo menos eu tenho uma vida sexual, certo, Granger? – rosnava Pansy.

- Cara, isso foi nojento até para você, - disse Ellie fazendo uma careta – qual o problema? O Malfoy te trocou por uma vagaba melhor?  
- VÁ À MERDA, BLACK – berrava Pansy brava.

Ellie apenas ignorou e saiu de lá puxando Hermione. Enquanto se afastavam Hermione podia ouvir Elaine amaldiçoando Pansy e toda a sua descendência, Hermione não pode conter o riso.

- Você se irrita muito fácil, sabia? – riu Hermione.

- É genético – bufou Ellie fazendo Hermione rir ainda mais.

As duas se dirigiram até os jardins. Ellie se jogou na grama, fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça em uma arvore. Hermione sentou-se cuidadosamente ao seu lado, com um olhar cuidadoso sobre a menina ao seu lado.

- Ellie, posso te fazer uma pergunta? – começou Mione, incerta.

- Já fez... – disse Elaine entediada, mas ao sentir o olhar serio da amiga sobre si, bufou – brincadeirinha, pode falar.

- Se você não gosta do Jake por que continua enganando ele? – Hermione perguntou rápida antes que tivesse chance de pensar em não perguntar.

- Está errada, eu gosto dele – disse Elaine seria.

- EU SEI... – Mione ia dizendo seria – mas não do jeito que ele gosta de você, e você sabe disso. Se só quer amizade com ele, diga.

- É engraçado, Daphne hoje cedo me mandou não desperdiçar o Jake ai você chega e manda eu dispensar ele, é realmente para me endoidar de vez – ria sem graça, Elaine.

- Olha, eu e Daphne temos visões diferentes. – dizia Hermione com muito duplo sentido em suas palavras – Eu acho que você deve seguir seu coração, por que continuar com isso se não faz bem nem para você nem para ele?

- Eu acho que eu nunca disse isso a ninguém, Hermione, mas... – Ellie começou seria – eu tenho medo.

- De que? – perguntou Mione curiosa.

- Eu sei o quanto é fora de lógica, – dizia Elaine seria – eu sei que é totalmente fora de cogitação. Sei que é impossível alguém como eu ficar com alguém como o Jake e mesmo assim aconteceu, me sinto mal por ter tido essa sorte e não aproveitar. Sei que não sou bonita, Mione, e sei o quanto o Jake é lindo, mas eu não...

- Ellie, você é linda, mas parece que só você não vê isso – disse Hermione seria.

- Me poupe, Mione, eu sei que o Jake pode conseguir algo bem melhor do que eu, sei que ele merece isso, - dizia Ellie seria – mas eu não posso simplesmente largá-lo, Mione, é como pegar um bilhete da loteria e jogá-lo fora, é como abrir mão do premio.

- Mas você não quer o premio, Ellie – dizia Hermione seria.

- Mas é um desperdício do mesmo modo, eu nunca arrumaria nada como o Jake, nada que chegasse aos pés dele e... – Ellie começava.

- Talvez se você não estivesse envolvida com ele outros caras poderiam aparecer e... – Mione ia dizendo.

- Hermione, acorda, olha para mim, quem ia querer ficar comigo? – Elaine perguntou apontando para si mesma.

- Eu não consigo imaginas quem não ia querer – dizia Hermione desafiadora.

- Que tal Draco Malfoy? – Elaine perguntou olhando para os próprios pés e fazendo Hermione bufar.

- Como se a opinião dele importasse de verdade para alguém, qual é, Ellie, pensa em alguém que você quer que te ache bonita – dizia Hermione entediada.

Ellie fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. Esperou. Esperou algo acontecer. Algum rosto aparecer. Esperou e quando ele apareceu, ela não gostou nenhum pouco da resposta. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos.

- Não há ninguém, Hermione, ninguém – disse Elaine com a voz distante.

Mas uma vez ela estava no salão principal, jantando e para sua próprios surpresa estava ansiosa. Queria se matar por estar ansiosa para aquilo, mas estava. Droga. Olhava nervosa para o relógio de pulso, tentou se distrair ouvindo as brigas de Harry e Gina, ou as tagarelices inúteis de Daphne, mas nada lhe distraia, olhou mais uma vez para o relógio... Já dava.

Levantou-se como um raio e saiu correndo dali sem das sequer mais nenhuma explicação a ninguém. Correu pelos corredores desesperada. Ela estava precisando de um psicólogo, essa era a sua dura realidade, como podia estar ansiosa para _aquilo_? Era fora de lógico. Abriu a porta num estrondo e fez a pessoa dentro da sala dar um pulo para trás.

Mas logo a face surpresa foi substituída por sua habitual rigidez, com apenas um leve sorriso localizado no ladinho do rosto, uma simetria perfeita se é que alguém se importava em ouvir sua opinião. Sentiu as bochechas arderem um pouco. Aquilo era o cumulo do ridículo. Foi adentrando a sala em passos lentos.

- Chegou cedo, que novidade – a voz era tão rouca e sexy que fez suas entranhas darem um salto mortal.

Era idiota. Ela sabia. Fora ainda mais idiota ainda o fato der ser ele. E pior, fora ele o rosto que ela vira ao fechar os olhos. Era ele que ela gostaria que a achasse bonita. Convenceu-se mentalmente que era só para jogar na cara dele, só para mostrar-lhe o quão ela era melhor, mas aquela desculpa era ridícula, e ela sabia, mas uma garota podia mentir, certo?

- Trouxe seu jantar, – disse ele jogando uma barrinha de chocolate para ela – não vai mais jantar como as pessoas normais ou o que?

- Para que, se eu posso simplesmente comer sua comida, Malfoy? – ria Elaine timidamente.

Draco Malfoy. Draco Thomas Black Malfoy. Sonserino. Metido. Esnobe. Idiota... Lindo. Se amaldiçoou mentalmente. Ela era a rainha da idiotice, isso era fato. Mordeu a barrinha de chocolate com um prazer fora do normal e pegou o paninho para começar a limpar os caldeirões. Como ela havia chegado naquele ponto. Draco Malfoy? Isso era absurdo... ainda bem que ela só estava querendo jogar umas verdades na cara dele, certo? CERTO? Ela esperava que sim.

**Na:/ Tudo bem, Barb, respira e conta até 10... contou? Se acalma, você vai ter que viver com isso porque a Ellie e o Draquinho ficam lindos juntos *-*, você vai gostar, amiga, acredite. Pelo menos a leli ta do meu lado, valeu comadre!! ;) **


	7. Pessoal Demais

_**Pessoal demais**_

Era noite de sexta feira. Isso queria dizer que Elaine estava na sala de poções. No dia seguinte, pela manhã, ia para Hogsmead e no domingo seria o jogo contra a sonserina. A mesma sonserina com o time de quadribol que Draco Malfoy era capitão e apanhador. O mesmo Draco Malfoy que estava nesse momento ali perto dela a observando limpar aqueles caldeirões nojentos e fedorentos.

- E então, Black, preparada para perder no domingo? – Draco perguntou debochado.

- Vai sonhando, Malfoy, você nunca consegue pegar o pomo e eu faço mais gols naquele seu goleiro estúpido do que ele sabe contar – disse Elaine se pondo de pé com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

- Dessa vez vai ser diferente, esse é o MEU ano, Black – disse Draco se pondo na frente de Elaine.

- Sinto muito, Malfoy, mas todos os anos são os MEUS anos – ria Elaine debochada.

Foi nesse momento que ela se deu conta da aproximação dos dois. Estavam perto demais. Ela podia sentir a respiração quente com cheiro de hortelã de Draco e isso a deixou meio tonta. Pode notar que ele também percebera a aproximação dos dois, mas ele não se movia e tinha aquele par de olhos cinzas colados nela. Elaine engoliu em seco.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal? – ele perguntou a olhando com atenção.

- Vá em frente – ela se surpreendeu ao responder, achava que nem era capaz de respirar.

- Vai para Hogsmead amanhã? – ele perguntou calmo.

- Vou – disse ela, sua voz vacilou naquele momento.

- Com o Lupin? – os olhos dele se estreitaram de um modo acusador que fez as entranhas dela darem um nó.

- Sim, eu vou com o Jake – disse ela se encolhendo.

- O que EXATAMENTE vocês dois são? – os olhos dele agora a fitavam como duas laminas, cortantes, de gelo.

- Eu achei que fosse só UMA pergunta – disse ela virando-se de costas e se preparando para fugir daquela aproximação.

Ellie não teve muito tempo para pensar, quando se deu conta Draco a havia puxado pelo pulso e ela perdera um equilíbrio. O que aconteceu em seguida foi rápido demais. Ela se viu caindo dentro de um dos caldeirões que ela estava limpando com um Draco Malfoy sobre ela.

Bem, não era exatamente sobre ela. Ela estava lá, dentro do caldeirão com as pernas penduradas para o lado de fora e ele a segurava pela cintura o que o deixava totalmente debruçado sobre ela em uma posição bem estranha. Elaine teve certeza que a aproximação dos rostos deles era demais, aquilo não podia ser saudável, pelo menos não para ela.

Draco por sua vez estava mais ocupado se hipnotizando com o rosto da garota. Um rosto tão delicado que parecia desenhado nos mínimos detalhes por um grande artista. Os lábios de um tom rubro, natural, incrível, fazia um contorno perfeito com a pele branca demais. Os cabelos muito negros também davam um realce à pele de neve da menina. As bochechas estavam róseas e os olhinhos castanhos esverdeados esbugalhados.

- Er... – Draco começou incerto.

- Eu não sei... – disse Elaine antes que se arrependesse, mas ao sentir o olhar de quem não entendeu nada de Draco, completou – Não sei exatamente o que eu e o Jake temos, mas sei que agente não ta namorando.

Draco a fitou por alguns segundos. Ellie não sabia porque havia dito aquilo, mas tinha uma certeza naquele momento, se havia uma pessoa no mundo que ela queria que soubesse que ela e Jake não tem nada, essa pessoa era Draco Malfoy. Ela engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar, mas ainda pode ver o leve sorriso que pousou rápido na face de Draco.

- Vamos dar um jeito de sair daqui de um modo que isso fique menos constrangedor, ta legal? - ele começou com um leve sorriso, ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Draco a puxou para mais perto de si, pela cintura, de um modo que Ellie se viu sufocada pelo peitoral musculoso do garoto, aquilo não tava ajudando a deixá-la mais calma. De um modo rápido e ágil Draco levantou Elaine e ele sem muito sacrifício, porem com a rapidez que ele se levantou Ellie acabou caindo mais sobre ele de modo que ela jogou os braços atrás do pescoço dele para se segurar e ele a prendia pela cintura, deixando os dois próximos de um modo que seus rostos ficaram a menos de centímetros de distancia.

Ela sentiu suas bochechas arderem, aquilo não era bom, devia estar vermelha como um pimentão naquele momento. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas nem conseguia se mexer, quem diria falar. Os olhos de Draco a fitavam de um modo que ela sentiu a garganta fechar, mas algo passou por sua cabeça tão rápido que ela se arrependeu mentalmente de ter dito a ele que não namorava Jake.

- Eu tenho que ir, Malfoy, o Jake deve estar me esperando – o que era uma total mentira de acordo com a hora e dava a entender algo bem pornô.

- Achei que tivesse dito que não estavam namorando – disse Draco serio.

- E não estamos, mas estamos juntos – disse Elaine desviando o olhar.

- Bem, então, vá – disse ele frio a soltando como se tivesse nojo dela.

Elaine foi praticamente jogada longe. Ela bufou alto e fez seu melhor bico. Depois saiu pisando fundo até a porta. Quando chegou na mesma parou um pouco, fechou os olhos e quando os abriu virou-se para Draco com sua cara mais assassina.

- Quer saber de uma coisa, Malfoy? – Elaine gritou – Não é porque você não me acha bonita que o mundo tem que concordar, o.k? O Jake me acha bonita e ELE gosta de mim. Então eu não preciso da sua opinião por que eu já tenho a dele e... EU JÁ DISSE QUE ELE GOSTA DE MIM?

- Já – disse Draco, surpreso.

- POIS É, ELE GOSTA! – berrou ela com mais força e ao ver a cara de pasmo de Draco ficou ainda com mais raiva – ARG! COMO EU TE ODEIO.

Elaine olhou mais uma vez para Draco e em seguida saiu de lá pisando fundo e batendo a porta. Draco ficou apenas parado observando o lugar onde antes a grifinoria berrava feito louca. Como um estalo em sua cabeça varias coisas lhe pareceram obviais, não pode evitar sorrir. Aquela garota devia ser maluca, mas sem duvidas era uma maluca encantadora.

O dia seguinte chegou mais rápido do que o esperado. Elaine se levantou meio contra a vontade. Daphne já estava de pé, linda e deslumbrante como sempre, ela não parecia com sono, pensava Ellie brava. Hermione por sua vez estava também muito bem disposta, não com tanto glamour quanto Daphne, mas estava muito bem.

Elaine desceu as escadas do dormitório na companhia de Daphne, Virginia e Hermione. Daphne, como sempre linda, parecia flutuar, todos no salão comunal pareciam ter parado para olhá-la. Todos, menos um e isso a fez Elaine corar de leve. Jake tinha os olhos colados nela, em Elaine Black, e isso era totalmente ridículo já que ela estava um short jeans preto e uma blusa preta com listras vermelhas de alça fina, para completar ela ainda usava um tênis velho, traduzindo, estava normal e bizarra como sempre, como ele podia olhar para ela? Daphne observava o fascínio de Jake por Elaine, bufando.

- Você ta linda – disse Jake lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Me lembra de te levar no oculista – disse Elaine rindo alto.

Logo eles estavam todos em Hogsmead. Hermione e Gina sumiram sem muitas explicações. Rony e Daphne fizeram o mesmo, na companhia de Harry e Cho Chang, o que não agradou muito Daphne. E com isso Jake conseguiu o que queria, ele estava sozinho com Elaine.

Gina andava distraidamente com uma Hermione pensativa atrás de si. A ruiva olhava com freqüência para a loja de equipamentos esportivos ou coisas assim. Mas a atenção de Gina pousou-se em um casal que se agarrava num banco ali próximo. Cho Chang e Harry Potter. Bufou. Aqueles dois não tinham a menor vergonha na cara.

- Gina, para de olhar – murmurava Hermione.

- Ele não tem vergonha na cara? Ele sabe muito bem que tem crianças aqui – disse Gina seria.

- Gina... – Hermione começou, entendendo melhor do que a ruiva os motivos da raiva dela.

- O Potter é mesmo idiota – murmurou Gina brava.

- Sim, ele é, - disse Hermione abraçando a amiga com um braço só – o que você acha da gente ir para a Dedos de Mel e falar o quanto ele é idiota bem longe dele?

- Uma ótima idéia – disse Gina cabisbaixa.

Harry empurrou Cho Chang para longe de si. Nossa, aquela garota não tomava ar? Ofegante ele pode ver a cara de maliciosa de Cho, bufou, estava enchendo o saco dela, seus amigos a odiavam e isso era... Harry parou subitamente seu pensamento para observar a ruiva que se afastava. Com os cabelos muito laranjas e com um belo vestido amarelo, Virginia Weasley parecia brilhar mais que o sol. Bufou. Por que Cho Chang não podia ser daquele jeito?

Não muito longe dali Elaine e Jake andavam distraídos perto da casa dos gritos. Estava vazio naqueles arredores. Eles acabaram parando para se sentar em um banco ali perto.

- Sem duvidas a pior foi na copa do mundo do ano retrasado, cara, Ellie, o Harry tava bêbado na frente da mãe dele – dizia Jake rindo.

- Não, a tia Lílian sabe a criatura que pariu, o senhor fez bem pior no ano passado quando ganhamos a copa das casas, stripp, Jake, que decepção – dizia Ellie gargalhando.

- Eu não cheguei a tirar a roupa – ele se defendia, desviando o olhar e com as bochechas muito vermelhas.

- Porque EU não deixei, mocinho, você tava quase tirando a roupa – disse Elaine gargalhando.

Não muito longe dali um certo loiro observava a dupla conversando, com cuidado. Era inegável que Elaine Black e Jake Lupin se davam bem, mas isso não bastava, não era o suficiente para fazê-lo desistir. Mas Draco não pode negar sentir uma pontada no peito ao ver aquele lindo sorriso na face de Elaine sendo dirigido para o idiota do Lupin.

Ele não sabia dizer com certeza o que sentia por Elaine Black, mas ele sabia que tinha que descobrir e para isso tinha que tirar o Lupin do caminho. Sorriu cruel. Nunca ia reclamar de fazer Jake Lupin sofrer, roubar a namoradinha dele seria perfeito.

Draco não pode evitar sentir uma certa inveja de Jake. Elaine era linda. Se uma beleza totalmente diferente das demais. Uma que se destacava por dentro. Aquele idiota do Lupin tinha sorte. Ele tinha Elaine para ele quando quisesse, ele tinha aquele sorriso para ele quando quisesse. Isso era mais do que qualquer um merecia. Ele tinha mais do que qualquer um. Isso ficou claro para Draco quando eles começaram a se beijar.

Não um simples beijo na bochecha, como Elaine lhe dera certa noite, algo bem melhor. Os dois se beijavam naquele banco como se o mundo fosse acabar. Jake a segurava com cuidado pela cintura e as mãos pequenas de Elaine o seguravam pela nunca. Draco não pode evitar notar o quanto Jake era delicado com ela, nunca ele seria assim, não ia conseguir, ele ia querer aproveitar cada segundo com muito mais intensidade do que_ aquilo_ que qualquer pirralho do terceiro ano fazia.

Draco olhou com um excesso de raiva para Jake. Uma vontade louca de arrancar ele dali lhe dominou, mas ele se conteve. Conteve-se assim que o casal se separou e ele pode fitar os olhinhos castanhos esverdeados de Elaine. Ela sem duvida alguma parecia um anjinho. Ele pode ver Jake olhar para ela com o mesmo fascínio que Draco olhava, e isso fez o loiro bufar, mas algo no olhar e Jake assustou Draco.

- Ellie, - ele pode ouviu Jake dizer – eu quero te dizer uma coisa que eu espero muito tempo para dizer.

Elaine congelou instantaneamente. Sabia o que vinha por ai, pro que Jake tinha sempre que abrir a sua enorme boca e estragar o momento. Certo, a maioria das garotas piraria com aquilo, ela estava pirando por causa daquilo. Bufou. Ela tinha que se internar urgentemente. Cada palavra de Jake era como uma apunhalada, ela esperou as ultimas com medo.

- Eu te... – ele ia dizendo.

- Olá, casal, como vai a vida?

Ellie olhou aliviada para o ser salvador que a livrara daquilo, mas fez uma careta enorme da hora que notou quem era. Draco Malfoy, com um sorriso debochado nos lábios. Seria possível que Draco fosse um E.T e tivesse um radar de "Jake vai atacar"? Aquilo era ridículo, como ela havia aparecido ali do nada.

- O que faz aqui? – Elaine perguntou olhando pasma para Draco.

- SOME, MALFOY – rosnou Jake.

- Não tou afim, Lupin, por que VOCÊ não some? – rosnava Draco de volta, fitando Jake com um olhar assassino.

- Porque eu estou aqui com a MINHA garota e por acaso a sua namoradinha Parkison não está por aqui, certo? – debochava Jake.

- Ela não é sua propriedade, Lupin – dizia Draco com um olhar assassino.

- Isso não é da sua conta – revoltava-se Jake.

- Eu acho que ouvi alguém me chamando! – disse Elaine se levantando, nenhum dos dois sequer prestou atenção – Sabe, lá longe, em algum lugar. Agente se vê por ai, garotos.

Nenhum dos dois teve muito tempo para pensar algo, quando se deram conta Elaine já havia corrido dali o mais rápido que pode, deixando um Jake emburrado para trás e um Draco com um enorme sorriso satisfeito.

**Na:/ estou em época de prova, amores, a imaginação falha, mas ta valendo assim mesmo. Prometo que os capítulos vão aumentar em breve :P Esse é o espírito Leli, Drak e Ellie ^^ aeuiuioauioaeuioaioaeioueiuo Bárbara, eu ainda te converto ao meu favor ^^ Sra. Potter cadê você?**


	8. Quadribol

_**Quadribol**_

Era domingo de manhã, Elaine e o resto do time de quadribol da grifinoria já estavam a postos no vestiário deles. Harry relembrava pela qüingentésima vez o plano de jogo enquanto Gina se distraia com o próprio chiclete e Teddy tagarelava ao seu lado, Elaine falava, nervosa, com Jacob, Jake fingia prestar atenção no que Harry dizia e Rony estava quase dormindo.

- Nós vamos acabar com eles – disse Harry por fim.

- Finalmente ele disse algo útil – soltou Gina, entediada.

- Cala a boca, Weasley – rosnou Harry.

- Sem brigas, crianças, ta na nossa hora, vamos entrar m campo – disse Ellie se pondo de pé.

Do lado de fora o campo de quadribol estava lotado. Hermione encontrava-se sentada ao lado de Daphne em um bom lugar, o olhar das duas correu para a direção da torcida verde e prata e puderam ver Pansy Parkison pulando e gritando como uma cachorrinha adestrada assim que o time da sonserina entrou em campo seguido por Draco Malfoy, as duas trocaram olhares cúmplices e fizeram uma careta.

- E agora o time da grifinoria, - dizia Dino animado – os nossos batedores: Jake Lupin e Teddy Fransher, nossos três grandes artilheiros: Virginia Weasley, Jacob Still e Elaine Black, nosso goleiro: Ronald Weasley, e o capitão e apanhador: Harry Potter.

A torcida vermelha foi a delírio, era clara a maioria torcendo para a grifinoria. Draco olhou para o time adversário e seus olhos colaram de Harry para Jake, sorriu cruel, mas por fim pararam em Elaine, com seu enorme sorriso no rosto, vacilou por alguns minutos, bufou decidido e puxou Crabb e Goyel.

- Quebrem o Potter e o Lupin, sacaram? – ele falou baixinho, os dois batedores concordaram com a cabeça.

- O Potter tudo bem, mas por que o Lupin? Ele é só um batedor – disse Baise se aproximando deles – É melhor quebrar um dos artilheiros, vai facilitar bem mais, o que acha da Black?

- Acho que o capitão ainda sou eu, Zabine, – rosnou Draco – NINGUÉM toca na Black.

Blaise olhou incerto para Draco e acabou só dando de ombros, Crabb e Goyel confirmaram a ordem do loiro com a cabeça e subiram na vassoura. Logo todos os dois times estavam em cima das vassouras e o jogo se iniciava.

- Está pronto para perder, Malfoy? – debochava Harry.

- Não sou eu quem vai perder dessa vez, Potter – rosnava Draco irritado.

- E a goles está com a Grifinoria. – Dino ia dizendo – Virginia com a Goles, passa para Teddy que desvia de Crabb e Goyel, passa para Elaine, ela dribla o Zabine e MARCA! 10 x 0 Grifinoria.

- Droga – rosnava Zabine baixinho.

- É melhor treinar mais na próxima, Zabine, hoje eu estou inspirada – disse Elaine gargalhando e fazendo Blaise lançar-lhe um olhar assassino.

O jogo continuou por um bom tempo, Harry e Draco continuavam a procurar o pomo, inutilmente, a grifinoria ganhava de goleada 70 x 10 sendo que Elaine era a maior responsável pelos pontos e isso não estava agradando nada um certo sonserino, principalmente porque ela acabara de fazer outro gol.

- Isso ta perdendo a graça, Zabine – gargalhava Ellie se afastando – você tem que me impedir de fazer o gol, esqueceu?

- Vocês... – rosnou Blaise fazendo Crabb e Goyel se aproximarem dele – derrubem ela.

- Mas o Draco disse... – Crabbb começou.

- O Draco mudou de idéia, derrubem ela, ele quer que a Black nem se lembre como se levanta, podem fazer isso? – Blaise questionou serio.

- Muito fácil – disse Goyel com um sorriso cruel nos lábios.

- A goles volta para Elaine, - Dino ia narrando – hoje ela está inspirada. Crabb e Goyel a cercam então Elaine passa para Virginia, a ruiva vai voando até o gol e marca! É 90 x 10 para a gri... Espera, qual foi? ELAINE BLACK ESTÁ CAINDO, CRABB E GOYEL ACABAM DE JOGAR ELA DA VASSOURA.

Foi rápido demais para alguém fazer alguma coisa. Quando Ellie passou a goles para Gina pensou que ia se livrar dos dois trogloditas, mas eles não a largavam, tentou despistar só que eles foram mais rápidos. Goyel praticamente a atingiu com o bastão a tempo de Crabb empurrá-la para fora da vassoura.

- PELO AMOR DE MERLIN, É UMA QUEDA DE MAIS DE TRINTA METROS, ALGUÉM FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! – berrava Dino nervoso – ELA TA... Espera, o Malfoy pegou, eu acho que ela desmaiou.

Draco estava ainda procurando aquela porcaria de bolinha dourada quando viu o sol refletir naquilo. Seus olhos brilharam, era o fim para o super Harry Potter, mas... então a atenção dele se voltou para o jogo onde todos pareciam muito nervosos, ele pode ver alguém caindo, alguém de uniforme vermelho e dourada, cabelos negros e cara de bonequinha caindo com toda velocidade. Elaine. Sua cabeça girou até Crabb e Goyel, que pareciam orgulhosos, o garoto nem pensou muito voou com velocidade toda para baixo tentando alcançá-la, passou por um Lupin nervoso que parecia pensar no que fazer. Idiota. Ela estava quase no chão quando Draco pulou na vassoura pegando Elaine no ar e caindo com a garota no chão.

Draco respirava ofegante, nunca havia voado tão rápido. Olhou assustado para a garota nos seus braços, tão frágil, tão indefesa, sorriu de leve para ela, parecia uma bonequinha que era capaz de quebrar a qualquer momento. Colocou as mãos nos cabelos loiros, molhados de suor, tentando se acalmar. Elaine parecia desmaiada, mas já estava quase acordando, se mexia devagar e apertava os olhos. Logo o time da grifinoria estava todo em terra e corria até ele, desesperados. Pode ver Virginia Weasley parar no meio do caminho olhando pasma para ele, o Lupin não parou.

- ELLIE! ELLIE, MINHA LINDA, VOCÊ TA BEM? – Jake se jogou na sua frente e segurava o rosto da menina, desesperado – FALA ALGUMA COISA, ELLIE!

_- Ellie, minha linda_! – dizia Draco numa imitação ridícula de Jake – Ela está bem, Lupin.

- Eu não falei com você, lombriga loira – rosnou Jake.

- Ela ta bem? – Harry perguntou se aproximando.

- Está, não chegou a cair mesmo – dizia Draco serio.

- Tira as patas dela, Malfoy – rosnou Rony se aproximando.

- Boa, larga ela, Malfoy – rosnou Jake também.

- Eu tou bem, Jake – dizia Elaine com sua voz fraca e cansada, Draco olhou para ela, os olhinhos castanhos esverdeados em puro tédio.

- Deixe-me passar, - dizia a professora Hooch se aproximando nervosa – o que aconteceu?  
- Crabb e Goyel, foi falta professora, eles alem de machucarem Elaine fisicamente ainda a empurraram na vassoura – disse Gina irritada.

- FALTA? – Teddy perguntou pasmo – FOI TENTATIVA DE ASSASSINATO!

- Menos, sr. Fransher, bem menos... – dizia a professora girando os olhos – Como se sente Srta. Black?

- Como se um trasgo tivesse me atingido com um taco de quadribol, depois um filhote de baleia tivesse me empurrado da vassoura de uma altura mortal... – dizia Elaine irritada – Espera, foi isso o que houve!

- Isso quer dizer que não está em condições de jogar? – A professora perguntou calma.

- Claro que estou – disse Elaine como se fosse obvio.

- NEM PENSAR – berrou Jake atraindo toda a atenção.

- Ops, ai vem problema – murmurou Gina.

- Eu estou bem, Jake, mesmo – disse Ellie calma.

- Ellie, você não está bem, foi uma queda feia... – Jake dizia segurando o rosto da menina, Draco que ainda a tinha em seus braços fazia uma careta e uma imitação bizarra de Jake, que apenas Gina notou e gargalhava com isso – nós podemos jogar sem você, agora, você precisa melhorar e...

Assim que Jake disse essas palavras Gina fez uma careta e murmurou um "Ai!" como se sentisse dor. Draco olhou para a ruiva depois para Jake, que continuava com sua cara calma e irritante, então, olhou para Elaine, o rosto dela estava contorcido numa espécie assustadora de raiva, os olhos pareciam mais verdes que nunca e ela parecia prestes e pular no pescoço de Jake.

- O Harry pode colocar o reserva e... – Jake ia dizendo.

- Vocês podem jogar sem mim? – perguntou Elaine rosnando.

- É, nós podemos, já estamos quase ganhando é só o Harry... – Jake dizia calmamente.

- VOCÊ FUMOU ALGUMA COISA EMPURRADA, LUPIN? – Elaine perguntou se soltando de Draco e se levantando num salto fazendo o loiro e Jake olharem assustados para ela, ela nunca o chamava de Lupin – EU SOU A ESTRELA DESSE JOGO! VOCÊS NÃO FARIAM NEM METADE DOS PONTOS SEM MIM!

- É, Ellie, mas não precisamos de todos esses pontos – Jake dizia calmo, se levantando, Draco se pos de pé também ficando atrás de Elaine, como se para segurá-la caso não agüentasse ficar de pé.

- ISSO PORQUE VOCÊ É MEDIOCRE E SEM VIZÃO, LUPIN, EU GOSTO DE GANHAR COM CLASSE! – gritou Elaine com ódio – EU SOU A MELHOR GOLEADORA DESSA MERDA DE ESCOLA, NÃO VOU SAIR NO FINAL DO JOGO!

- Você vai sim! – disse Jake com uma voz seria e decidida que fez o sangue de Elaine ferver – Não vou deixar que jogue mais, pelo menos por hoje, e se quer saber Elaine não acho nada bom você jogar quadribol, você é muito delicada é nisso que dá, você acaba se machucando e...

- Delicada? – rosnou Elaine com ódio – VOCÊ É A DELICADA AQUI, JAKE! EU FAÇO O QUE EU QUERO, INDEPENDENTE DO QUE VOCÊ PENSA!

- Não é assim, Ellie, agente está junto, nós decidimos as coisas juntos, como um casal, e acabamos de decidir que você não joga mais por hoje – disse Jake decidido.

- Nós não estamos juntos, Jake, - disse Elaine seria fazendo Jake estremecer e Draco sorrir vitorioso – acho que você se esqueceu disso, nós não somos um casal! Alem do mais eu não vi um casal discutindo o que fazer aqui, eu vi você me dando ordens, Lupin, ninguém me dá ordens!

- Elaine... – Jake murmurou pasmo – O HARRY NÃO VAI DEIXAR VOCÊ JOGAR.

- Isso quem decide é ela, Jake – disse Harry rápido.

- Eu vou jogar! – disse Ellie decidida, olhando para Madame Hooch.

- Certo – disse a mulher saindo de lá, assustada.

- Ellie, você não nota que eu só quero o seu bem... – Jake ia dizendo.

- Noto, por isso você foi voando me salvar, não foi, Jake? – perguntou Ellie debochada, mas logo ela respirou fundo tentando se acalmar – Olha, Jake, sei que quer me proteger, mas eu me viro sozinha, eu não sou como sua mãe, que estava sempre segura e não se metia em confusão ou jogava quadribol, e se você quer uma namorada assim é melhor sair para procurar, porque essa não sou eu! É melhor agente dar um tempo no que quer que agente esteja tendo, sabe?

- Mas... – Jake começou pasmo.

- HEI VOCÊS! – Elaine o ignorou e seguiu até Crabb e Goyel – Estejam preparados, suas baleias obesas, eu vou quebrar vocês em pedacinhos.

- Estamos morrendo de medo, Black – ironizou Crabb.

- Eu posso começar agora, seu abortos de trasgo! – rosnou Elaine irritada pulando no pescoço de Crabb.

Harry e Ron correram até ela antes que a garota matasse algum dos dois já que Goyel estava prestes a partir para cima da menina. Madame Hooch olhou feio para ela e bufou.

- Vá cobrar a falta, Black – disse a mulher lhe entregando a goles.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso – murmurou ela para Harry – não sei se agüento muito tempo mais.

- Tem certeza que... – Harry começou, Ellie apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu a cubro – disse Virginia se pondo ao lado da amiga.

Elaine logo subiu na vassoura e cobrou a falta, marcando mais um gol para a grifinoria. O resto do jogo foi mais parado da parte dela, apenas fazendo passes para Gina o tempo todo ao seu lado, Teddy era o responsável por fazer os gols, por isso não vinham muito e abriu as chances da Sonserina ficar com a goles. Não demorou muito até Harry ver o pomo e o pegá-lo antes que Draco, dando a grifinoria uma vitória de 250 x 40. Uma bela vitória.

Assim que desceram das vassouras para comemorar Ellie sentiu alguém pular nela. Era Daphne. A morena tinha lagrimas nos olhos e lhe abraçava com muita força. Hermione atrás dela sorria para Gina e olhava com carinho para Daphne.

- Você tem noção do quanto fiquei preocupada? – Daphne perguntava – Eu pensei que você fosse morrer, sua louca.

- Eu também, – disse Ellie sorrindo de leve – mas eu não morri. Então vamos para o salão comunal da grifinoria comemorar a vitória que eu mereço.

As meninas seguiram até o salão comunal da casa ao lado do restante dos alunos da grifinoria. De longe Draco observava Elaine se afastar com um leve sorriso na face. Em seguida o loiro virou-se com um olhar assassino para Crabb e Goyel que apenas apontaram para Blaise.

No salão comunal da Grifinoria. O time já havia tomado um banho e agora encontrava-se com os fãs, comemorando. Ellie viu a maioria das garotas pulando nos meninos, ela e Gina observavam aquilo com cara de nojo. Sentaram-se com Daphne e Hermione. A Ruiva e Elaine tinha um copo de Whisky de Fogo nas mãos fazendo Daphne e Hermione bufarem.

- Achei que como atletas vocês duas deviam dar exemplo – disse Hermione seria.

- Eu acabei de terminar um relacionamento não denominável, tenho direito – disse Elaine calma.

- E eu estou dando meu ombro para ela chorar, então simplesmente mereço – disse Gina sorrindo animada.

- Você terminou com o Jake? – Daphne perguntou esbugalhando os olhos.

- "Terminou" é uma palavra muito seria, e nós não tínhamos nada seria, posso dizer que estamos dando um tempo bem cumprido por minha parte – Elaine disse calma.

- Eu te digo para dar valor e você o jogo para escanteio? – Daphne perguntou pasma.

- Eu tou dando valor a ele, dou tanto valor que preferi parar antes que brigássemos! – disse Elaine calma, mas ao ver a cara seria de Daphne, bufou – Qual é, Daph? Ele tava me dando ordens, você sabe que odeio isso, e ele ficou falando que agente era um casal, me assustou poxa.

- Você não tem jeito – bufou Daphne.

- Um brinde a minha falta de jeito – disse Ellie erguendo o copo.

- E um brinde ao Jake, o mais novo solteiro de Hogwarts... – disse Gina erguendo o copo para a direção onde Jake estava sendo praticamente agarrado pelas garotas, ele olhava pasmo para elas que babavam nele – Acho que ele ainda não se acostumou com isso.

- TA! MAS EU ME ACOSTUMEI FAZ TEMPO! – riu Elaine tomando um enorme gole de Whisky.

- BEM VINDA A MINHA VIDA, AMIGA – riu Gina tomando um gole maior ainda.

- Se eu fosse você ia atrás do seu namorado, Daph, antes que alguém ataque ele – disse Elaine distraída.

- As meninas de Hogwarts são muito desesperadas, dão até em cima do Potter – dizia Gina vendo Harry cercado de garotas, diferente de Jake ele parecia muito confortável ali, com um enorme sorriso cafajeste na face – IDIOTA!

- São todos idiotas, Gina, é por isso que estou solteira – disse Elaine rindo.

- É assim que se fala, Ellie, um brinde a nós – disse Gina rindo e erguendo o copo.

- Solteiras por opção e no mercado para consumição – riu Ellie tomando um enorme gole ao lado de Gina.

- Isso não vai dar certo – bufou Hermione.

- Isso não TA dando certo, Granger – completou Daphne girando os olhos.

**Na:/ um capitulo maior para vocês, foi difícil fazer esse porque minhas provas só acabam sábado. Quando acabar de verdade ai eu posto com mais freqüência e em caps maiores; Bem... obrigada a Pat. Cullen, minha nova leitora, amore você leu o "A Irmã Gêmea do Mal", sabe, a primeira? Ah, porfavor continua lendo e mandando seus comentários :) Barb, você ta tomando seus remedinhos controlados? Sua irmã ta ai? Mantenha a calma, love, please, se você se comportar num demoro a explicar o favoritismo do Snape ;) Sra. Cullen, assim que criar sua conta me avisa, continua comentado e se escrever alguma fic é só mandar para eu ler ^^. LELIIIIIIIIIIIII, só você me entende, comadre, vamos fazer a campanha sim! E depois desse capitulo duvido que ainda aja alguém contra ^^ nem a Barb, né?**


	9. Um Acordo

_**Um acordo**_

Era manhã de segunda e Elaine, Daphne, Gina e Hermione estavam no salão principal. Virginia e Ellie praticamente jogadas na mesa com as mãos na cabeça, gemendo baixinho de dor. Daphne e Hermione apenas ignoravam. Harry, Ron e Jake estavam sentados praticamente do outro lado da mesa, já que Jake não estava pronto para falar com Ellie e ela não estava em condições.

- Minha cabeça dói – dizia Gina gemendo.

- Chama-se ressaca, minha cara, é assim que nosso corpo diz que Whisky de Fogo e Rum não são uma boa combinação, principalmente na quantidade que tomamos – disse Ellie gemendo baixinho.

- E hoje à noite você tem detenção, Ellie – disse Hermione fazendo Ellie gemer baixinho.

- Eu acho muito bem feito, para aprender – disse Daphne bufando.

- Você é uma melhor amiga cruel, Daphne Snape – disse Ellie brava.

Não muito longe dali, na beira da mesa, Jake observava Elaine com um olhar triste. Harry apenas se agarrava com Cho Chang, sentada em seu colo, e Ron observava o amigo com cara de nojo.

- Para, Jake, eu estou comendo – dizia Ron.

- Eu também – debochou Harry voltando a beijar Cho e fazendo a cara de nojo de Rony aumentar.

- Eu sinto falta dela – disse Jake triste.

- Cara, vai ver não era para ser, sabe, você a Ellie, talvez seja outra garota – dizia Rony sorrindo camarada.

- Eu só queria que agente se desse bem como você e a Daph, vocês nunca brigam e estão namorando a um tempão – disse Jake calmo.

- Quer saber um segredo? – Rony perguntou sem animação – Eu e a Daph não estamos nada bem, quer dizer, agente nunca briga, mas meio que é esse o problema, agente se entende fácil demais. Não tem mais aquela animação de passar o tempo junto que agente tinha a um tempão atrás, eu fico bem sem ela e ela fica bem sem mim, e se quer saber, acho que você devia dar um tempo para a Ellie ver se ela fica bem sem você ou não.

- E se ela ficar? – Jake perguntou preocupado.

- Ai você vê se fica também, cara, esse papo de amar sozinho é babaquice – disse Rony serio.

- Então você não ama a Daph? – Harry perguntou debochado.

- Cho, querida, o Harry já disse que te ama? – Rony questionou olhando debochado para Harry.

- Não – disse Cho Chang parando o agarrado instantaneamente.

- Eu te odeio – rosnou Harry para Ron que sorria vitorioso.

- Cobra isso dele, se não ele nunca vai te respeitar – dizia Rony sorrindo.

- Ronald Weasley... – rosnava Harry baixinho.

- Harry Potter, você me ama? – Cho perguntava pasma.

- Eu... – Harry gaguejou.

- Viu, Jake, é por isso que é melhor dar um tempo – riu Rony fazendo Harry lhe lançar seu melhor olhar assassino.

Não muito longe dali na casa dos Lupin. Três belas mulheres se encontravam sentadas conversando. Uma dela com seus cabelos muito negros e olhos azuis piscina, parecia um exemplo perfeito de mão de família que continua gata, a outra por sua vez com seus cabelos tão escuros quanto os da primeira, mas os olhos negros, não parecia nada uma mãe de família, usava roupas fashion e parecia mais nova do que realmente era, a ultima tinha os mesmos cabelos escuros, mas os olhos eram castanhos esverdeados e parecia muito uma grande empresaria importante ou coisa assim. Erica Lupin, Nikki Snape e Diana Black.

- Ainda não descobriu nada sobre o velho Vold? – Nikki perguntou.

- Não chama ele assim, Nicole, aquele cara ainda me dá arrepios – disse Erica preocupada.

- Nada, mas não acredito que acabamos com ele tão facilmente, como o Harry sobreviveu é um mistério para mim – dizia Diana preocupada.

- Quantas vezes já foi na casa dos Potter? – perguntou Erica.

- Umas milhões, mas o mistério não está na casa ou naquele quarto, não pode estar – dizia Diana bufando.

- E por que insisti que está aqui ou em Hogwarts? – perguntou Nikki, calma.

- Não sei, mas acho que está por aqui, bem debaixo do meu nariz, mas não consigo ver, tem que estar aqui – dizia Diana.

- Eu tenho medo de sair por aqui à noite, - assumiu Erica – até Belatriz e Rodolfo serem presos vou continuar assim. Ainda não acredito que eles casaram.

- É bem a cara dela, Belatriz nunca morreria encalhada – debochou Nikki.

- Vou ficar por aqui até o fim de semana, então relaxa, - disse Diana calma – seria bom demais se ela atacasse.

- Nem brinque, Diana – disse Erica pasma.

- O que o Sirius acha de você longe tanto tempo? – Nikki perguntou rindo.

- Ele sobrevive, - riu Diana – disse que vai ficar enchendo o saco do Tiago ou preparando a morte do Lucio.

- Por que isso é tão a cara dele? – Nikki perguntou rindo.

- Porque foi por isso que me casei com ele – disse Diana rindo.

- O que descobriram até agora? Sobre Voldemort e o Harry? – perguntou Erica.

- Já te falamos da profecia, que eles são opostos e bla bla bla, um não pode viver enquanto bla bla bla... – debochava Diana entediada – mas isso só devia fazer Voldemort acabar com ele ainda mais cedo, e foi o que ele tentou, o que quero saber é como ele falhou ou se é que ele falhou!

- PARA, DIANA, ASSIM EU NÃO DURMO SABENDO QUE ELE PODE ESTAR LA FORA – disse Erica nervosa.

- Eu não tenho essa sorte – soltou Diana fazendo Erica olhar feio para ela e Nikki gargalhar.

Já estava no fim da tarde. Jake passou o dia todo evitando Elaine, com a ajuda de Rony. Ellie nem se preocupava com isso, se sentiu mal por não estar sentindo a menos falta de Jake. Nem umazinha. As aulas do dia haviam acabado e ela aproveitava o resto do sol com Gina e Daphne.

Hermione saia sozinha da biblioteca. Ela saiu andando distraída pelos corredores vazios quando ouviu um certo movimento em uma das salas que devia estar vazia. Ela pode ver claramente Pansy Parkison e Draco Malfoy se atracando na sala. Fez uma cara de nojo, mas algo passou por sua mente antes. Draco Malfoy. Voltou a olhar a cena com cuidado, Draco não parecia nada feliz em se agarrar com Pansy, ele fazia careta com freqüência ou resmungava.

Saiu de lá com a cabeça embaralhada, era ta obvio. Era Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy não era o mesmo a um bom tempo. Desde que começara a detenção com Elaine, Draco não irritava mais TANTO quanto antes. E fazia tempo que ela não o via com Pansy, tirando agora, claro. Era Draco também que Hermione e o resto de Hogwarts viu voar feito louco para impedir que Elaine se espatifassem no chão. Era Draco Malfoy que supervisionava a detenção de Elaine, a mesma detenção que ela não parecia mais tão irritada em ter. Seria mesmo?

- Olha, a Granger é amiga da Black... – disse uma voz atrás dela.

Hermione virou-se assustada para ver Crabb com um olho roxo se aproximando ao lado de Goyel, gelou.

- O Draco não deixou tocarem da Black, mas agente pode acabar com a Granger – riu Goyel.

O sangue da menina gelou. Não pensou duas vezes e começou a correr. Sabia que os dois gorilas estavam vindo atrás dela e não era burra, sabia que não ia conseguir correr por muito tempo. Amaldiçoou-se por passar tempo demais naquela biblioteca e por ser tão sedentária. Foi com todo seu sedentarismo que ela tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu com tudo no chão.

Crabb e Goyel se aproximavam perigosamente. Não ia adiantar correr, sabia disso. Fechou os olhos e esperou para lhe vim o que devia, mas não estava lá muito nervosa com isso, eles haviam lhe dado sua resposta. Draco havia mandado eles ficarem longe de Ellie, devia tê-los castigado por machucarem ela no jogo e eles queriam descontar nela, na frágil Hermione. É, parece que apesar de frágil ela não era burra. Havia algo entre Draco Malfoy e Elaine Black. Ela ainda esperava Crabb e Goyel a quebrarem quando ouviu uma voz rugir atrás de si.

- Saiam daqui, seus idiotas, antes que eu mesmo os tire!

Hermione abriu os olhos a tempo de ver os dois saírem emburrados. Ergueu os olhos para ver o olhar serio e firme de Ronald Weasley. Sentiu seu sangue gelar. Rony que sempre tinha sua cara de bobo, agora serio, parecia bem mais velho do que realmente era. Seus cabelos muito ruivos e olhos castanhos clarinhos. Hermione engoliu em seco, até que depois de salvá-la ele ficava uma graça.

- Você ta legal? – ele perguntou olhando com atenção para a garota no chão.

- To-tou ótima – gaguejou Hermione.

- Bom, - disse Ron se m muita animação esticando a mão e ajudando Hermione a se levantar – o que você fez para eles virem atrás de você?

- Tenho um cérebro? – arriscou Hermione sorrindo de leve fazendo Rony rir.

- Deve ser, - disse Rony rindo – tenta manter seu cérebro na cabeça! – disse ele colocando a palma da mão no alto da cabeça de Hermione – Crabb e Goyel já são grandes, se fossem espertos seria realmente perigoso.

Hermione sorriu agradecida e Rony saiu seguindo seu caminho. A garota ficou ali o observando até que fosse embora. Assim que o ruivo se foi ela tocou a própria face. Estava quente. Isso a fez corar ainda mais e saiu de lá correndo.

Gina, Daphne e Elaine já estavam no salão principal, jantando quando Hermione entrou e jogou-se ao lado delas com as bochechas muito vermelhas. As três se entreolharam e fitaram Hermione com cuidado até que ela recobrasse a cor por completo.

- O que foi? – Gina perguntou preocupada.

- Nada demais – disse evitando olhar para alguém.

- Então por que está vermelha? – Daphne perguntou.

- Não estou – disse rápida.

- Nossa, parece que alguém está com vergonha – debochou Elaine fazendo Hermione corar mais e Gina e Daphne riram.

- Quem é? – Daphne perguntou curiosa.

- O que? – Hermione perguntou nervosa.

- Eu tenho experiência o bastante para saber que isso é graças a um garoto, quem é? – Daphne disse animada.

- NINGUÉM – berrou Hermione nervosa.

- Claro – disseram Gina e Elaine trocando olhares cúmplices e gargalhando em seguida.

- Aposto 10 no Teddy Fransher – disse Daphne rápida.

- Teddy? – perguntou Hermione pasma.

- É, vocês tem tudo haver – disse Daphne rápida.

- 20 que é algum chatinho da cornival – riu Gina.

- Eu digo que é Jacob Still – riu Ellie.

- Nem pensar, você combina bem mais com o Jacob – riu Gina.

- É, ele pode ser meu novo namorado – disse Ellie fazendo Daphne olhar feio para ela – brincadeirinha!

Logo a noite correu e Ellie já estava atrasada para a detenção. Ela abriu a porta da sala de poções com um estrondo. Draco estava a esperando encostado na janela. Sem qualquer demais palavra ela seguiu até ele sentando-se ao seu lado e esticando a mão.

- O que? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Passa – disse ela seria.

- Ah, oi para você também, Black – disse Draco rindo.

- Eu não jantei, facilita, Malfoy – disse ela sorrindo de leve.

- Morta de fome – riu Draco ponto a barrinha de chocolate na mão da menina.

- Melhor assim – disse ela sorrindo boba e começando a comer distraidamente.

- Como você está? – ele perguntou tentando ser indiferente.

- Como assi... Ah, bem, estou bem! – disse ela meio dispersa – Eu esqueci de agradecer, Malfoy, você salvou minha vida pulando daquele jeito, então, obrigada.

- Tudo bem! – disse Draco evitando olhá-la – Mas me diz, quantas vezes o Lupin já tentou se matar?

- Ele vai ficar bem – disse Ellie rindo de leve.

- Pouco provável – disse Draco sorrindo para ela.

- Vai sim, ele vai achar alguém melhor que eu e me esquecer logo mais – disse Elaine sorrindo.

- Menos provável ainda – disse Draco se levantando e saindo andando.

Elaine fez uma careta e olhou pasma para Draco. Ele andou um pouco e parou de frente para ela a olhando com atenção. Ela fez um movimento estranho com os dedos como um fotografo e isso fez Ellie se levantar e cruzar os braços.

- O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou enrugando a testa.

- É, como eu pensava – disse ele se aproximando de novo.

- O que? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Suas roupas, devem caber eu, você e mais uns três times de quadribol dentro delas – disse ele rindo.

- Engraçadinho – disse a garota fazendo bico.

- Mas isso se concerta – disse ele rindo – acho que o pior vai ser te colocar num salto e te transformar de verdade numa garota.

- Do que está falando? – ela perguntou pasma.

- Do meu plano de dominação mundial, não é obvio? – ele debochou, mas ao ver a cara feia de Elaine riu – Digamos que eu serei bonzinho.

- Possível? – debochou Elaine.

- Não em situações normais, então, aproveita! – riu Draco – Durante a semana eu te transformo numa dama e corrijo seu guarda roupa, sábado de manhã trazemos alguém para ajeitar seu cabelo e etc, e a noite você arrasa na festa.

- Festa? Do que você ta falando? – ela fez careta.

- Merlin, o quanto demente você pode ser? – ele perguntou pasmo – A festa, dã! Dumbledore decidiu que o colégio está cada dia mais chato, concordo com ele, decidiu oferecer uma festa idiota qualquer para animar isso aqui.

- E eu com isso? – ela perguntou.

- E você com isso que euzinho aqui vou ser sua fada madrinha! – disse ele fazendo uma careta do próprio comentário.

- Por que? – ela perguntou pasma.

- Eu tenho meus motivos – disse ele sorrindo de lado – agora vamos logo começar com isso, quero ver você andando.

- Mas eu tenho detenção – disse apontando para os caldeirões.

Draco bufou, puxou a varinha e com um aceno rápido todos os caldeiros estavam limpos, impecáveis. Ela olhou pasma para o loiro.

- Acabou a limpeza por hoje! – disse ele sorrindo. - Vai logo, quero te ver andando!

- Por que está fazendo isso? – ela perguntou seria.

- Você não pode simplesmente aceitar a promoção? – ele bufou, mas ao ver a cara seria de Elaine soube que não ia dar certo com ela – Tudo bem, olha, Black, eu acho que realmente você pode ficar perfeita para essa festa idiota, qual é, isso é ridículo, o Lupin fica cheio de ciúmes com você e quer te transformar numa mocreia feia só para ninguém te ver.

- Isso não tem nada haver com o Jake e eu não sou uma mocreia feia – disse ela brava.

- Eu sei, agora, vamos fazer com que todos saibam, ta legal? – ele disse sorrindo de leve – Vamos mostrar para o idiota do Lupin que você pode jogar quadribol, ser grossa e ao mesmo tempo ser uma dama. Temos um motivo?

- Temos, para mim, mas e para você? – ela perguntou pasma.

- Digamos que eu gostaria de ver a cara dele quando você entrar linda naquele salão, comigo – disse ele sorrindo.

- Mesmo? – ela perguntou incrédula.

- Por enquanto acredita nisso, porque eu realmente ia adorar entrar com você naquele salão, se você se comportar eu te digo porque, de verdade, eu tou fazendo isso – disse ele sorrindo de lado.

- Ta legal – disse ela sorrindo.

- Temos um trato? – ele perguntou rindo.

- É, você me transforma numa patricinha ridícula, eu te irrito bem muito para compensar, e você me faz companhia no baile, é, Malfoy, temos um trato – disse Elaine esticando a mão para ele a assim eles apertaram, selando o acordo.

**Na:/ Magoei Barb e Sra. Potter, nenhuma das duas comentou no ultimo capitulo. Que bom que está gostando Pat, continue lendo viu? Leli, amor da minha vida, eles num são lindos? ^^ otiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Hei, quero a sugestão de vocês, acham que eu devia fazer um a irmã gêmea do mal 3 ou já ta bom até o 2? Quero saber para começar a pensar direitinho em como essa historia acaba :P amo vocês. **


	10. Motivos para sorrir

_**Motivos para sorrir**_

Elaine acordou bem disposta no dia seguinte. Ela e as amigas estavam tomando café. Daphne a fitava desconfiada, nunca havia visto Elaine Black acordar de tão bom humor. Gina e Hermione tomavam seu café da manhã, distraídas, Elaine tinha um sorriso bobo e perdido.

- Ta tudo bem, Ellie? – Daphne perguntou preocupada.

- Tudo nas mil maravilhas, nunca me senti tão bem – disse Elaine rindo.

- Alguém viu o passarinho verde – riu Hermione.

- Ou será um dono de olhos verdes, quem é ele, Elaine? – Gina perguntou curiosa.

- Ele? Ele quem? – riu Elaine.

- Fala serio, quem é o garoto que está ocupando o lugar do Jake no seu coraçãozinho – riu Gina.

- O Jake nunca ocupou o lugar certo no meu coração, e não há ninguém, Gina – disse Elaine calma.

- Eu sou tão besta – ironizou Gina fazendo Hermione rir.

Hermione, Daphne e Elaine seguiram para defesa contra as artes das trevas, deixando Gina para seguir para sua aula de adivinhação. As três andavam distraídas quando Elaine sentiu alguém puxá-la pela cintura, olhou para o lado, Draco Malfoy.

- Troca esse sapato – disse ele calmo.

- Qual o problema com meu sapato? – ela perguntou pasma.

- É horrível, troca – disse ele decidido.

- Eu gosto dos meus sapatos – disse ela olhando para os sapatos pretos já gastos.

- Troca – disse Draco serio.

- Não tenho outro e gosto desse – disse ela decidida.

Draco olhou mais uma vez para o sapato e fez cara de nojo. Elaine lhe deu um tapa nas costas e ele adentro na sala deixando a menina para trás. Hermione e Daphne a alcançaram e a fitavam pasmas.

- Que? – perguntou Ellie adentrando na sala com as amigas.

- O que foi isso? – Daphne perguntou pasma.

- Nada – disse Ellie se sentando de qualquer jeito.

- ME DIZ QUE EU NÃO ACABEI DE TE VER COM O MALFOY!

Elaine ergueu os olhos surpresa para Jake, que praticamente em cima da sua mesa, lhe lançava um olhar assassino. Rony atrás dele tentava acalmá-lo e Harry olhava serio para a prima. Hermione sentou-se ao lado dela e Daphne sentou sobre a mesa de Hermione.

- Você viu o que viu, ora, qual o problema? – Elaine perguntou sem animação.

- Ellie, tudo bem você querer me dar um tempo, você está chateada comigo e tudo mais, MAS O MALFOY? Eca, Elaine – disse Jake serio.

- Não que isso seja da sua conta, Jake Lupin, mas eu não tenho nada com o Malfoy, - disse Elaine brava – mas mesmo que tivesse não estou te dando um tempo para castigar você, estou dando um tempo porque eu quero. Eu e o Malfoy não temos nada, mas eu posso ter o que eu quiser com quem eu quiser.

- Não com ele – rosnou Jake.

- Por que? – Elaine perguntou seria.

- Porque não! Pode ter certeza, Elaine, se eu perceber algo serio entre você e ele eu mato o Malfoy, mas antes eu aviso ao seu pai e eu tenho certeza que ele fica do meu lado – rosnou Jake.

- Nossa, Jake, chantagem com certeza vai me fazer querer voltar para você! – ironizou Elaine – Acorda, eu sou maior de idade, faço o que eu quiser e quando eu quiser, meu pai pode fazer o piti que quiser, minha mãe fica do meu lado, e lá em casa é ela que da a palavra final. Agora, se você não parar de me encher o saco, pode ter certeza, eu me levanto e vou falar com o tio Remo.

- Eu... – Jake começou.

- Eu não estou com ele, Jake, nem pretendo, mas lembre-se você não manda em mim – rosnou Elaine fazendo Jake se afastar decidido com Rony em sua cola.

- Não vai ter nada com ele mesmo, não é? – Harry perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Não – disse Ellie calma.

Harry sorriu de lado e saiu andando atrás dos amigos. Daphne olhou incerta dela para Jake e por ultimo para Draco, sentado com os sonserinos. Ellie deu de ombros e Hermione sorriu de leve.

Logo elas estavam na ultima aula do dia: adivinhação. Elaine fingia estar em transe e Daphne gargalhava, Hermione não fazia aquela aula, mas Ellie e Daph continuavam lá, adoravam aquela aula, era a aula inútil favorita delas. Sibila as amava principalmente quando uma das duas tinha uma visão catastrófica.

- Eu vejo tudo sendo exterminado – dizia Ellie com sua voz perdida e distraída.

- Essa menina tem talento – dizia a professora admirada.

- Eu sempre soube – murmurou Daphne em uma voz misteriosa deixando Sibila animada.

A manhã correu. Ellie deixou Daphne com Hermione e Gina e avisou que tinha compromisso. Bufou. Havia prometido a Draco que se encontraria com ele de tarde, depois das aulas, e a noite no horário da detenção. Correu até o terceiro andar e esperou. A porta da sala precisa apareceu e assim que a abriu pode ver Draco sorrindo debochado para ela.

- O que você fez? – ela perguntou preocupada.

Ele esticou a mão e exibiu uma caixa consideravelmente grande. Ela a pegou meio incerta. Olhou mais uma vez para o loiro e abriu a caixa, preocupada, assim que viu o que tinha dentro fez uma careta e bufou. Lançou um olhar assassino para Draco, ele permanecia sorrindo.

- Coloca – disse ela animado.

- Eu te odeio ainda mais – bufou a garota se sentando no chão e colocando o belo par de sapatos dados por Draco, parecia uma sapatilha de tão delicado.

- Ta ótima! – disse ele sorrindo – Agora vamos ajeitar essa sua postura, isso já esta me irritando.

Elaine bufou enquanto Draco, animado, começava a por ela em uma posição correta e dizer como ela devia se sentar onde colocar a mão e o cotovelo, a posição dos pés e bla bla bla.

Gina não estava com muita paciência naquela tarde. Deixou Hermione e Daphne conversando nos jardins, elas estavam se tornando boas amigas, e saiu a andar distraída pelos corredores. Seus olhos pararam em uma certa japonesa que vinha andando com um grupo de amigas em sua direção, bufou.

- Ola, Weasley – disse Cho debochada.

- Oi, Chang – disse Gina sem animação.

- Me diz, onde você comprou esses sapatos? Eu realmente tenho que saber onde nunca entrar – debochou Cho rindo com suas amigas cornivais.

- Me diz onde você comprou essa cara, eu te ajudo a processar o lugar – disse Gina sem animação alguma.

- Ora sua pirralha pobretona, quem você pensa que é? – perguntou Cho irritada.

- Alguém bem melhor que você, sua galinha mal comida – debochou Gina sem paciência.

- Sua pobretona, idiota, seu futuro é acabar que nem a sua mãe, gorda, pobre e casada com um velho gordo idiota – rosnou Cho.

Cho não teve muito tempo para pensar. Quando se deu conta Gina já havia pulado nela e a espancava com ódio. As duas rolavam no chão. Cho puxava os cabelos da ruiva que lhe enchia de tapas na cara. As amigas de Cho ficaram receosas de se aproximar e ficavam apenas olhando pasmas para a cena. Foi quando alguém veio correndo acudir e praticamente arrancou Gina de cima de Cho.

- SUA LOUCA – berrava Cho histérica.

- VOCÊ NÃO VIU NADA, AINDA – dizia Gina tentando se soltar.

- Se acalma, Weasley – berrava Harry tentando conte-la.

- Tira ela daqui, Harry, querido – gritava Cho nervosa.

- ANTES EU TE MATO, CHANG – gritava Gina.

- Nem pensar, vamos dar o fora daqui, Weasley – disse Harry arrastando a garota para longe.

Harry saiu arrastando Gina até um corredor vazio. Jogou a menina no chão, já que ela estava mais calma, e estava prestes a dar-lhe um grito quando via ela juntar os joelhos e abraçá-los contra o corpo. Esconder a cabeça atrás dos joelhos e tremia um pouco, Harry ficou meio pasmo, mas ela parecia estar chorando.

- Weasley? – Harry chamou, mas como ela não respondeu sentou-se ao lado da garota – Ta tudo bem?

- CAI FORA – berrou a garota, Harry pode ouvir que a voz estava tremula e meio vacilante com o choro.

- Não vou! O que ta pegando, Weasley? – Harry perguntou serio.

- Eu tou bem, ta legal? Ótima para ser sincera! – bufou Gina – Apenas quero que me deixe em paz.

- Ótima, gente ótima não chora, Weasley – disse Harry serio.

- EU CHORO – berrou Gina colocando as mãos nos cabelos.

- O que a Cho fez? – Harry perguntou jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Como você...? – Gina começou.

- Olha, não é porque eu estou com ela que eu seja idiota e não saiba que a Cho não é a pessoa mais legal do mundo – disse Harry sorrindo de lado.

- Ela só foi idiota – bufou Gina.

- Cara, ela é idiota o tempo todo, não é porque ela foi idiota que você está chorando – disse Harry fazendo Gina sorrir de leve.

- Eu só estou cheia de como ela e as amiguinhas dela falam de minha mãe, - disse Gina distraída – minha mãe é muito mais feliz do que as galinhas das mães delas que se casaram por dinheiro, e agente não mora num barraco. É uma toca e eu gosto muito – disse por fim fazendo Harry rir.

- Tenho certeza que sim, coelhinha, agora levanta e vamos sair daqui porque chorar não vai dar um cérebro novo a Cho! – disse Harry se levantando, Gina logo fez o mesmo – Eu achei que ia ter que te oferecer uma cenoura, foi até fácil demais.

- Idiota – disse Gina rindo.

- Vamos embora... – disse Harry a puxando pela cintura – coelhinha! – disse por fim gargalhando e recebendo um tapa de Gina.

Logo caia a noite. Daphne estava sozinha com Hermione, não via sinal de Ellie ou de Gina desde cedo. Olhou surpresa ao ver Jake e Rony sentados sozinhos, seus olhos correram pelo lugar, viu Cho sozinha na mesa da cornival, entediada. Mas a surpresa de Daphne não pode ser maior quando ela vislumbrou Harry Potter entrando com a mão da cintura de Virginia Weasley, os dois sorriam e conversavam animados.

Daphne pode ver Harry se sentar com os amigos e dar um leve beliscão da bochecha de Gina, pode ver a cara pasma de Rony. Gina foi se aproximando tranqüilamente e se jogou ao lado de uma Hermione, surpresa. Daphne viu Rony começar a fazer mil perguntas a Harry e não perdeu tempo.

- O que foi isso? – Daphne perguntou branca como cera.

- Isso o que? – Gina perguntou com um leve sorriso na cara enquanto observava o olhar assassino de Cho Chang.

- Não se faça de boba, Virginia – disse Hermione curiosa.

- Eu não sou boba, mas a Ellie é bem esperta – disse Gina com um sorriso na cara.

Todos no salão olharam pasmos para a porta. Pela porta do salão entreva uma Elaine Black entediada com um Draco Malfoy com as mãos nos seus ombros como se ajustasse sua postura. Draco mexia em Ellie como se ela fosse uma bonequinha, ele era muito grande e a menina pequena demais. Gina e Hermione não conseguiram resistir ao quanto àquela cena era bonitinha, mas certas pessoas não gostaram muito da cena.

- ELAINE CAROLINE POTTER BLACK – Jake chamou autoritariamente se pondo de pé.

- Ferrou de vez – murmuro Ellie girando os olhos.

- Seu segundo nome é Caroline? – Draco perguntou sorrindo maroto e recebendo um tapa no braço, de Ellie.

- ELAINE! – Jake chamou mais uma vez.

- Eu vou lá – disse Elaine com um sorriso torto.

- Vamos, - disse Draco a puxando pela cintura – eu te protejo do ex-psicopata do mal.

Ellie sorriu de leve e em seguida pousou os olhos nos pés tentando evitar corar, a mão de Draco era gelada, Ellie sentia aquilo mesmo com as roupas grosas. Eles se aproximaram de onde Jake e os outros estavam, Ellie ainda fitava os pés, mas Draco mantinha a cabeça erguida e um olhar firme, Jake parecia prestes a atacar.

- Algum problema, Lupin? – Draco perguntou serio.

- Eu não falei com você, Malfoy – rosnou Jake com os olhos colados na mão de Draco, que estava presa a cintura de Elaine.

- Qual o problema, Jake? – Ellie perguntou com um fiapo de voz.

- Manda ele vazar, Elaine – rosnou Jake.

- Não fala assim com ela – rosnou Draco de volta.

- Draco... – Ellie disse baixinho fazendo todos a olharem – por favor, me deixa falar com o Jake, depois agente conversa.

- Claro, _Elaine _– disse Draco sorrindo de lado para a garota e se afastando dela e dos demais.

- Draco? – Jake perguntou com ironia – Elaine? Quanta intimidade.

- Até onde eu saiba isso não é da sua conta, Jake, mas eu e o Draco somos apenas... – Elaine ia dizendo, mas parou bruscamente, não sabia o que dizer – amigos.

- Amigos? Desde quando são amigos? – Jake franziu a testa.

- Desde quando isso é da sua conta? – Ellie perguntou cruzando os braços – Eu escolho meus amigos, Jake Lupin.

- Mas... – Jake ia dizendo.

- Sem "mas" nem meio "mas" – disse Elaine rápida dando as costas e saindo de lá.

A garota seguiu decidida até onde às amigas estavam, sentou-se e tentou ignorar os olhares colados nela. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, mas assim que os abriu as perguntas vieram voando.

- O QUE FOI ISSO? – Gina, Hermione e Daphne perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Nada – disse Ellie com um fiapo de voz.

- Há quanto tempo você e Draco Malfoy são amigos? – Gina perguntou pasma.

- Pouco – murmurou Ellie.

- O que o Jake disse? – Daphne perguntou esbugalhando os olhos, nervosa.

- Besteira – murmurou Ellie desviando o olhar.

- O que, exatamente, você e o Malfoy são? – Hermione perguntou enrugando a testa.

- Sinceramente, - disse Ellie erguendo os olhos pela primeira vez desde que a conversa começara – eu não tenho a menor idéia.

Hermione e Gina olharam tristes para a amiga. Daphne olhou de Ellie para Jake, o garoto estava emburrado. Harry e Rony olhavam pasmos de um lado para o outro. Na mesa da sonserina um certo loiro tinha um sorriso besta na cara e era acompanhado por uma morena com olhar mortífero. Pansy Parkison não gostou nada daquela historinha.

**Na:/ Bem, eu perguntei se podia fazer a irmã gêmea do mal 3, como só Leli e Pat deram suas opiniões e queriam uma terceira temporada, assim será ;) Barb, vai escrever uma fic? É sobre o que? Me dá detalhes minha filha, quando tiver o primeiro capitulo me avisa que eu faço propaganda aqui ^^ Thanks por comentar, Sra. Potter, hei, você num disse que ia fazer uma conta e uma fic? Tou esperando também ;) amo vocês **


	11. Onde eu me meti?

_**Onde eu me meti?**_

Era quarta feira à noite. Harry estava emburrado com Elaine por causa da entrada dela no salão com Draco, a menina não queria nem pensar o que o primo faria se soubesse quem era seu acompanhante para o baile de Dumbledore. Ela preferia não pensar naquilo, até porque Jake nem sequer olhava na sua cara e Rony estava lhe cercando, queria ter uma conversa seria com ela e aquilo não era bom, já que Hermione dizia a mesma coisa. Gina estava animada apesar de não saber nada, Daphne estava meio emburrada, mas Ellie sabia que tinha o apoio dela para qualquer coisa.

Agora Elaine se encontrava na sala de poções esperando Draco parar de andar de um lado para o outro, que era o que ele fazia desde que chegou. Ele parou e fitou a garota com cuidado. Elaine se ajeitou instantaneamente na cadeira fazendo uma postura perfeita e com um sorriso debochado. Draco sorriu de lado fez um movimento rápido com a varinha e uma musica lenta tomou conta do lugar. Ellie fez uma careta olhando incerta para Draco.

- Que diabos é isso? – ela perguntou quando Draco se aproximou esticando a mão para ela.

- Acabei de me lembrar, do jeito que você é não deve saber dançar porcaria nenhuma, estou certo? – ele perguntou sorrindo de leve.

- Ta, eu não sei, mas... – ela começou meio incerta.

- Vamos – disse ele sorrindo confiante.

- Eu acho melhor não – disse a garota, nervosa.

- Vamos, Elaine – disse ele decidido puxando a garota para seus braços.

Ellie gaguejou algumas palavras, mas foram inaudíveis para Draco que simplesmente a ajeitava em seus braços, pondo a mão dela em volta do seu pescoço e pousando a própria mão na cintura da menina. Segurando a outra mão com cuidado ele começou a se movimentar, coisa que não foi muito fácil para Elaine. Draco prendeu o riso.

- Eu disse que era melhor não, - disse ela se soltando dele – sou um horror como dançarina. Fui treinada para ser jogadora de quadribol, dançar não é do meu feitio.

- Relaxa, Ell, - disse ele rindo de leve – é só me acompanhar, ta bem? Vai dar tudo certo, confia em mim.

Elaine parou por alguns segundos. _Ell_, ninguém nunca havia lhe chamado de _Ell_ e agora ele, Draco Malfoy estava lhe chamando assim. Suas bochechas coraram violentamente, mas um leve sorriso surgiu em sua face. _Confia em mim_. Por incrível que pareça, ela confiava.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
**E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la**  
_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
**Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira**  
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
**Você está mais perto do céu que eu vou estar**  
_And I don't want to go home right now_  
**E eu não quero ir para casa agora**  
_And all I can taste is this moment_  
**E tudo que eu posso degustar é este momento**  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
**E tudo que eu posso respirar é a sua vida**  
_'Cause sooner or later it's over_  
**Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso estará acabado**  
_I just don't want to miss you tonight_  
**Eu só não quero sentir a sua falta essa noite**

Draco a puxou novamente pela cintura de um modo meio possessivo dessa vez. Ellie engoliu em seco e em seguida pousou a mão atrás do pescoço de Draco. O sorriso do garoto era leve e relaxado e isso fez as pernas da garota bambearem. Ele a segurou com firmeza pela cintura fazendo Ellie se sentir segura, apesar das pernas que bambeavam ela tinha certeza que nos braços de Draco ela não cairia.

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
**E eu não quero que o mundo me veja**  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
**Porque eu não acredito que eles entenderiam**  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
**Enquanto tudo é feito para ser quebrado**  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**

Draco começou a deslizar com Elaine no ritmo da musica. Ele a conduzia com tranqüilidade como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do universo. Para a surpresa de Ellie ela viu seus próprios pés se movendo com graça e seguindo Draco com perfeição. Ela dançava como se sempre tivesse esse conhecimento.

Ela sorriu boba para Draco, os olhos brilhando de animação. Draco jogou a cabeça para trás rindo do olhar de criança boba que Ellie fazia, mas ela não se importava, apenas indicava os pés com os olhos, mostrando eles que se moviam com total graça.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
**E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não estão caindo**  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
**Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras**  
_When everything feels like the movies_  
**Quando tudo se parece como nos filmes**

Draco observou a menina com cuidado. Os cabelos negros voavam com perfeição batendo delicadamente na face branca como a neve, os olhos brilhavam em uma animação fora do normal, parecia uma criança feliz. Ele nunca pode imaginar ver tanta pureza em uma pessoa só, mas via tudo isso em Elaine naquele momento.

Elaine ainda olhava fascinada para os próprios pés, mas quando seu olhar decidiu parar em Draco ela suspirou. O rapaz parecia um deus grego, seu sorriso brilhava de um modo que ela nunca viu, os olhos azuis acinzentados estavam mais azuis que nunca e ela se sentia uma bonequinha das mãos grandes de Draco Malfoy.

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_  
**Você sangra apenas para saber que está viva**  
_And I don't want the world to see me_  
**e eu não quero que o mundo me veja**  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
**Porque eu não acredito que eles entenderiam**  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
**Quando tudo é feito para ser quebrado**  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**

- Draco... – murmurou Ellie incerta.

- Não fala – pediu ele baixinho puxando-a mais para perto e pousando o queixo sobre a cabeça da menina, ele fechou os olhos e deixou-se embriagar pelo perfume de jasmim de Elaine.

Ellie sentiu as bochechas arderem, mas se deixou aproximar-se mais do garoto, ela se sentia tão segura em seus braços grandes e fortes. Ele podia ser capaz de quebrá-la com um simples movimento, mas ela não acreditava que ele a quebraria. Não. Ela confiava nele, por mais idiota que se sentisse com isso.

_I just want you to know who I am_  
**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**

A musica foi parando e com isso eles se soltaram lentamente. Os olhos ainda pregados um do outro. Ellie desviou o olhar, mas Draco o manteve fixo na face angelical da menina. Ele sorriu de leve.

- E então? Não foi tão mal, não é? – perguntou Draco com um leve sorriso traquina nos lábios.

- É, acho que pelo menos posso suportar uma dança inteira sem seus pés sofrerem, MUITO – disse a garota com um leve sorriso na face.

- Eu acho que meus pés vão agüentar uma dança com a madame, – disse Draco sorrindo debochado – mas devemos assumir que se não fosse pelo meu talento como dançarino meus pés não estariam aqui para contar historia.

- Engraçadinho – murmurou Ellie girando os olhos.

- Pode ir, Ell, já é tarde e suas amigas devem estar preocupadas – disse Draco calmo.

- Ell? – Ellie perguntou com um leve sorriso na face.

- É, é seu nome, por que? – Draco perguntou incerto.

- É que ninguém me chama de Ell – riu Elaine.

- Se você não gosta... – Draco começou.

- NÃO! Tudo bem, é bonitinho, só achei engraçado que só você me chame assim – disse ela rindo.

- Então... – ele começou se aproximando e a puxando pelo queixo – boa noite, Ell – e por fim beijou a bochecha da garota com cuidado.

Elaine saiu daquela sala, perturbada com seus pensamentos e deixando para trás um Draco com um sorriso bobo. Na manhã seguinte a menina acordou com o mesmo bom humor dos últimos dias, bom humor esse que assustava as amigas, amigas essas que ficavam surpresas por ela estar feliz sendo que as brigas com Jake se tornavam cada vez mais freqüentes.

- Nossa, quem é você e o que fez com a nossa Ellie? – perguntou Gina rindo.

- É, minha Ellie acorda de mau humor toda manhã – disse Daphne preocupada.

- E reclamando que as aulas começam cedo demais – completou Hermione rindo da cara de boba de Elaine.

- Não gostam da nova Ellie? – perguntou a menina sorrindo triunfante.

- Certo, se você sorrir mais uma vez eu te quebro os dentes, ta me assustando – disse Gina gargalhando.

A tarde caiu. Gina estava com Ellie nos jardins, as duas conversando animadas. Daphne se comprometeu a passar um tempo com Rony e era isso que a mesma estava fazendo agora. Hermione por sua vez andava distraída pelos corredores. Com os pensamentos voando longe.

Hermione não se demorou muito, foi logo para o salão comunal da grifinoria, devido ao seu histórico de andar sozinha, era mais seguro ficar lá. Sentou-se em um sofá afastando e se perdeu em seus pensamentos. Desde que começara a andar com Elaine, naquele ano, ela não pode evitar notar que a vida da elite de Hogwarts não era tão maravilhosa quanto ela imaginava. Tinha problemas demais.

Problemas demais. Com essas palavras a imagem em sua mente correu de Daphne, para Ellie e Jake. Bufou. Pobre Daphne, pensou com sigo mesma. Pobre Jake, completou. Hermione sabia, ela via, não era boba, entendia o que se passava por trás da bela cabeça de Daphne Snape, ela não era só uma popularzinha qualquer, metida a grande coisa, ela tinha sentimentos, coração, era uma boa pessoa, como Hermione descobrira, mas sofria com seus sentimentos.

Sentimentos. Instantaneamente se lembrou de Jake. O pobre era apaixonado por Elaine, completamente pirado pela garota, e Ellie não retribuía esse sentimento, Hermione não culpava Elaine, afinal, não se manda no coração.

Coração de Elaine. Isso a fez bufar. Ai sim ia dar trabalho. Pos em sua cabeça surgiu Draco Malfoy, com seu melhor sorriso cafajeste. Isso assustava Hermione. Sabia que Ellie queria sempre bancar a durona, mas era uma menina ingênua, acreditava nas pessoas, acreditava em Draco Malfoy, mas e se ele não fosse confiável.

Jake. Esse sim era confiável. Ellie tinha o lobo mal e o príncipe encantado brigando por ela e a louca parecia mais interessada no lobo mal. Hermione apoiou o rosto no punho fechado e pos o cotovelo sobre os joelhos. Pobre Jake, ele não tinha chances, Hermione sentia isso, mas aquele bobão tinha que ter se apaixonado por Elaine Black? Se fosse qualquer outra garota tudo bem, mas Ellie era problema. Se ele fosse apaixonado por uma certa amiga de Ellie que tinha um certo namorado e essa amiga terminasse com o namorado... Hermione censurou os próprios pensamentos, não era certo. Era bom, mas não era certo.

Bufou. Era melhor se concentrar na situação difícil de Jake. Pobre coitado. Apaixonado, mal amado e distraído. Devia ser difícil para ele, mas ela sabia que pioraria quando Ellie em fim tivesse coragem de dizer a ele que...

- Hermione, você tem um minuto?

A garota ergueu a cabeça distraída, ao ver quem estava ajoelhado a sua frente ela quase pulou para trás. Com seus cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis cintilantes, Hermione não pode evitar se perguntar como Elaine não estava apaixonada por Jake.

- Desculpe se lhe assustei – disse o garoto sorrindo de lado.

- Tudo bem, eu estava distraída – disse Hermione, perdida.

- Bem, é um assunto meio difícil, eu vim lhe pedir um favor – disse Jake a olhando com atenção.

- Claro, Jake, se eu puder ajudar – disse Hermione dando de ombros.

- É meio complicado, Hermione, - disse Jake timidamente – eu sei que não fui muito legal com você pelo período que passamos na escola, esse foi o primeiro ano que realmente nos falamos e é meio difícil para mim te pedir isso, não me sinto bem nem nesse direito...

- Pode falar Jake – disse Hermione surpresa com o nervosismo do menino.

- Eu amo a Elaine, - Jake disse fazendo Hermione esbugalhar os olhos – sou louco por aquela maluca, apesar das brigas eu adoro a Ellie.

- Eu sei disso, Jake – falou Hermione meio contra a vontade.

- Eu quero mostrar a Ellie que eu a adoro apesar de tudo, apesar das brigas e dos maus entendidos. – disse Jake sonhador – É por isso que preciso de você, Hermione. Primeiro eu preciso de fazer uma pergunta, você tem companhia para o baile que Dumbledore inventou?

- Não – disse Hermione calmamente.

- Ótimo, - disse Jake sorrindo – isso ajuda muito. Bem, eu queria ir muito a essa festa, mas não seria bom eu chegar lá sozinho, ia parecer que eu estava lá à caça, sabe? Mas se eu tivesse uma acompanhante a Elaine podia pensar que eu esqueci dela, o que não é verdade. É ai que preciso de você, Hermione, você é amiga da Ellie, e minha também, não seria nada demais e eu sei que a Ellie não entenderia mal se agente fosse junto para esse baile, o que você acha?

- Por mim tudo bem – disse ela sem se dar conta no que estava se metendo.

- Nossa, Hermione, você é o Maximo. – disse Jake se levantando sorridente – Eu nem sei como te agradecer. Prometo que agente vai se divertir muito e...

Hermione não pensou nem deu mais atenção a nenhuma palavra de Jake. Foi como se tivessem clicado no botão "Mudo", pois ela não ouvia mais nada. Seus olhos se esbugalharam e ela se deu conta de no que estava se metendo. Ela estava no meio daquele drama da elite, ela estava fazendo parte do drama, ela se metera em um triangulo amoroso bizarro e cheio de problemas, como ela se meteu ali?

**Na:/ A musica do capitulo é Iris de Goo Goo Dolls. Eu gostei muito desse capitulo e sabem o que ele significa? Significa que estamos a poucos capítulos do baile e isso quer dizer que nossa historia vai chegar ao fim e que eu tenho que pensar em um bando de coisa e tou endoidando AHHHHHHHHHHH! Mas tudo bem, eu vou sobreviver para contar mais para vocês ;) espero que gostem e se preparem para a irmã gêmea do mal 3, que eu não faço nem idéia como vai ser já que também não faço a menor idéia de como acabar o 2 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Amo vocês!**


	12. A um dia do baile!

_**A um dia do baile**_

Sexta à tarde. Ellie esperava entediada na sala precisa. Logo Draco apareceu sorridente. Eles não teriam mais aulas naquele dia e ele decidira que a levaria para fazer compras. Ela ainda não entendia como ele ia fazer isso, mas estava ficando cada segundo mais curiosa. Draco saiu puxando Ellie pelos corredores até a estatua da bruxa caolha, que Ellie conhecia tão bem. Ela deixou o queixo cair.

- O que? Achou que só você e seus amigos sabiam das passagens secretas de Hogwarts? – perguntou Draco debochado.

Ellie ficou pasma enquanto Draco a empurrava por trás da estatua e ia seguindo por um corredor escuro e escondido. Ela conhecia aquele caminho, o pai de Harry lhe dera o mapa maroto, que pertencia a seu pai, ao pai de Harry e ao pai de Jake, mas como Draco sabia dessas passagens, isso Ellie não fazia idéia.

Saíram de dentro da espécie de tonel que eles se enfiaram, abriram a passagem e saíram pela Dedos de Mel, que era onde a passagem dava. Draco arrastou Elaine pelas ruas consideravelmente vazias de Hogsmead. Era incrível como aquele lugar ficava calmo em dia de semana, sem os estudantes loucos.

Draco puxou Elaine até uma loja de roupas, que a menina conhecia muito bem. Era de Nikki, a mãe de Daphne. Não se preocupou, Nikki nunca ficava na loja, tinha funcionarias cuidado de tudo. Ellie sabia que a loja era muita cara, também tinha certeza de que Nikki jamais lha cobraria nada, mas não podia dizer a ela que passou lá com Draco Malfoy, sua mesada havia acabado então...

- Vamos começar a procurar suas novas roupas, - disse Draco empurrando a garota pelas prateleiras de roupas – desde roupas para passeio, até novos uniformes e o vestido para o baile.

- Draco... – Ellie começou incerta.

- Coloca tudo no nome de Draco Malfoy – disse Draco, sem animação, a uma vendedora sorridente.

- Sim senhor – a moça falou se afastando, Ellie olhou pasma para ele.

- Deixe de me olhar com essa cara de pastel, vamos começar a procurar suas roupas – disse Draco sorrindo triunfante e fazendo Ellie bufar.

Enquanto isso em Hogwarts, Gina andava distraída pelos jardins quando ouviu uma voz de taquara ecoar pelos seus ouvidos, bufou, era Cho Chang. Olhou ao redor procurando a chinesa, ela estava a uma distancia razoável, mas não berrava com ela, e sim com um certo moreno de olhos verdes esmeraldas.

Gina olhou surpresa para a cena. Se escondeu atrás de uma arvore próxima e aguçou os ouvidos para ouvir do que se tratava a discussão do casal. Harry parecia tranqüilo e calmo, mas Cho estava fora de si. Pelo que Ellie notou o assunto tinha haver com o baile que Dumbledore inventou.

- EU NÃO ENTENDO PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO QUER ASSUMIR NOSSO NAMORO EM PUBLICO – berrava Cho.

- Ora, por que agente não estava namorando – disse Harry calmo, mas meio assustado.

- MAS AGENTE TA JUNTO. – berrou Cho – ME DIZ, HARRY, O QUE AGENTE É?

- Amigos? – arriscou ele com um sorriso amarelo.

- EU NÃO SOU SUA AMIGA, POTTER, EU NÃO DURMO COM MEUS AMIGOS – berrou Cho fora de si fazendo Gina prender a gargalhada.

- Mas me diz como chegamos a esse assunto mesmo? – arriscava Harry.

- VOCÊ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERIA IR COMIGO AO BAILE – gritou Cho fora de si.

- Ah, é mesmo – disse Harry sorrindo de lado.

- ME DIZ PORQUE!!! – mandou Cho decidida.

- Bem, porque eu estava pensando em chamar uma certa pessoa – disse Harry incerto.

- QUEM É A VACA? – perguntou Cho fora do controle.

- Er... – Harry gaguejou, desviou o olhar, mas ao sentir o olhar firme de Cho se deu por vencido – Gina Weasley?

- GINA WEASLEY? – Cho berrou com todas as suas forças.

Gina arriou. Escorregou no tronco da arvore caindo de bunda no chão. Os olhinhos castanhos estavam esbugalhados. Ela só estava ouvindo a conversa para ver se Cho ia meter a mão na cara de Harry ou não. Ela não esperava ouvir que ele pretendia convidá-la para o baile. Não. Realmente ela não esperava por aquilo.

Em Hogsmead...

- Vai, Ell, deixa de besteira – dizia Draco rindo.

- NÃO – gritava Elaine nervosa.

Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira confortável na frente de uma espécie de provador, com uma bela cortina vermelha. Ellie estava lá dentro há tempos. Eles já haviam comprado as roupas normais de Elaine, estava na hora do vestido para o baile, Draco lhe entregara uns quinhentos vestidos e ele não conseguia tirar a menina da cabine.

- Vai, Ell, deixa eu ver – disse Draco rindo.

- Se você rir eu te mato – disse Ellie por trás da cortina.

Ela abriu o provador entediada. Draco mordeu o lábio inferior, mas não agüentou, jogou a cabeça para trás gargalhando. Ellie estava com os braços cruzados e uma cara de má. Seu vestido era rosa bebê, com um corpete cheio de lantejoulas, uma saia cheia de babados que era cheia demais, sem contar com o laço amarrado nas costas.

- Você pegou esse de propósito – rosnou a menina.

- Foi – assumiu Draco gargalhando.

Ellie fechou a cortina como quem bate uma porta, com essa atitude fez Draco rir mais ainda. Não muito longe a vendedora observava tudo prendendo o riso. Ellie podia ouvir Draco gargalhando e viu a vendedora prendendo o riso. Ela não merecia aquilo. Bufou. Em breve mataria Draco Malfoy.

Gina se via andando feito louca pelos corredores. Precisava encontrar alguém. Hermione. Daphne. Não, de preferência Elaine. Não. Ela não sabia quem estava procurando. O desespero tomou conta dela, a menina sabia quem ela não podia encontrar, mas algo dentro dela berrava para encontrar esse alguém. Esse alguém de olhos esmeralda, tão lindos.

Ela começou a brigar com os próprios pés, pois eles tentavam convencê-la a ir para os jardins. Não permitiu que eles fizessem isso. Não ia deixar que... POFT! Havia esbarrado em alguém e caiu de bunda no chão. Sua bunda já doía de tanto que ela caia de bunda. Fez uma careta e levantou a cabeça, pronta para matar o filho de um trasgo que a havia empurrado. Ao ver a figura a sua frente, seu sangue gelou.

- Weasley? Eu estava precisando falar com você.

Gina ficou atordoada olhando para Harry. Os cabelos negros caiam sobre a pele branca demais, os olhos verdes esmeralda faziam um realce perfeito com todo o contexto. Ele parecia mais alto e mais forte do que ela se lembrava, mas sem duvidas ele parecia ainda mais bonito.

- Fala – murmurou Gina incerta.

- Bem, - Harry começou ajudando ela a levantar – eu acho que você tem uma noção de que a Cho não é lá muito querida pelos meus amigos... – Gina bufou e girou os olhos fazendo Harry rir – e sinceramente, não está sendo muito querida por mim ultimamente.

- Sei... - arriscou Gina, tremendo.

- E assim, vai ter o baile e tudo mais... eu não estava muito a fim de agüentar a Cho numa festa... – disse Harry rindo sem graça – e assim, eu sei que agente não é muito amigo, mas penso que pelo menos paramos de brigar e...

- E? – Gina ia perguntando, seus olhos aumentavam cada segundo mais.

- E eu gostaria de saber se você queria ir _comigo _ao baile – disse Harry desviando o olhar instantaneamente.

Gina parou. Sinceramente não achou que ele fosse ter coragem de lhe pedir isso. Era absurdo. Eles brigavam mais do que cão e gato. Agora, ele a convidava para ir ao baile, como isso podia ser aceitável.

- Por mim tudo bem – ela falou inconscientemente.

Suas palavras saíram antes que seu raciocínio. Castigou-se mentalmente por não conseguir se arrepender de ter aceitado ao convite de Harry. Ele sorriu e começou a falar alguma coisa, em seguida saiu. Gina apenas ficou ali parada se perguntando em que universo paralelo ela se meteu?

Em Hogsmead...

- Não entendo porque não ficou com o verde... – dizia Draco para a pessoa atrás da cortina vermelha.

- Ele tinha bolinhas laranjas! – rosnou Elaine – Você pegou só para me zoar.

- Verdade – riu Draco.

- Não tem graça – bufava a menina.

- Tem sim, agora sai para eu te ver – disse Draco gargalhando.

- Nem pensar – rosnou Elaine.

- Por que? – Draco perguntou girando os olhos.

- Eu tou parecendo uma propaganda de filme pornô – choramingou a menina.

- Deixa de drama e... – Draco começou, mas parou assim que a cortina se abriu.

Draco esbugalhou os olhos. Abriu e fechou a boca umas quinze vezes, mas não conseguia falar. Ellie tinha a mão pousada na cintura, em pura impaciência e a cara mais amarrada do universo. Draco não conseguia se incomodar com a cara amarrada dela, ele estava mais ocupado no corpo da garota. Ela usava um vestido preto muito curto, meio decotado, de alça fina e preto. O tecido de cetim fazia o vestido parecer uma camisola sexy, justa demais.

O loiro ainda olhava pasmo para a garota na sua frente. O vestido curto demais deixava a mostra às pernas bem torneadas da menina, por ser tão justo mostrava claramente as curvas da garota e aquele tecido parecia meio tentados. Ele engoliu em seco.

- O quanto pornô o estou? – ela perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- O bastante – disse Draco respirando fundo e fechando os olhos para tentar se acalmar.

- Vou ver outro – bufou ela.

- Tem certeza? – Draco perguntou sorrindo.

- Acha mesmo que eu iria entrar com isso em Hogwarts? – ela perguntou indicando o vestido.

- Acho que o Lupin ia ter um ataque cardíaco – disse Draco sorrindo maroto.

Ellie girou os olhos e fechou a cortina atrás de si. Draco tentou se controlar. Ouviu um risinho vindo da vendedora e lançou um olhar feio para ela, mas ela permanecia sorrindo de leve. Draco girou os olhos tentando conter os próprios hormônios.

Não muito longe dali, na casa dos Lupin... Diana se via rodeada de papeis e livros velhos. Estava ficando cheia daquelas pesquisas. Não tinha noção do que fazer. De para onde ir. As pesquisas estavam cheias e não havias mais nada. Ela não tinha noção do paradeiro de Voldemort ou de qualquer um dos comensais malucos e desaparecidos.

- Di, vai dar uma volta, desde que chegou aqui você só faz essas pesquisas malucas – disse Erica preocupada.

- Eu tou bem – mentiu Diana.

- Liguei para a Lílian, ela disse que se você dissesse isso era para te avisar que ela vinha aqui comer seu fígado – disse Erica sorrindo de lado.

- Tudo bem, vou dar uma volta – disse Diana se levantando e fazendo Erica gargalhar.

Em Hogwarts... Daphne se via sentados nos jardins. Rony dormia tranqüilamente em seu colo. Sorriu de leve e começou a alisar os cabelos ruivos do menino. Não negava, ela teve muita sorte em achar Rony, se sentia mal pelo relacionamento deles não ser tão apaixonante quanto devia ser. Quanto ele merecia.

- Daph... – Rony chamou sonolento, ela sorriu para o ruivinho de olhos cor de mel – ta tudo bem?

- Ta, amor, qual o problema? – perguntou Daphne desconfiada.

- Agente precisa conversar, não é? – Rony questionou se sentando ao lado da namorada.

- Precisa? – Daphne fez um biquinho.

- Precisa, mas pode esperar – disse Rony rindo e dando um beijo na namorada que gargalhava, os dois podiam não se apaixonados, mas não negavam que adoravam a companhia um do outro.

Em Hogsmead...

- AHHHHHHHHHH – Elaine berrou.

- O QUE FOI? – Draco se levantou num pulo e a vendedora foi correndo até onde eles estavam.

- VOCÊ DEIXOU O MELHOR POR ULTIMO, SEU CACHORRO – berrou ela histérica.

- Do que ta falando? – Draco perguntou pasmo.

- Eu provei todos aqueles vestidos toscos e tinha esse lindo aqui – dizia ela atrás da cortina vermelha.

- Eu realmente tinha gostado do preto e daquele azul – disse Draco sincero.

- Não notou esse? – ela perguntava.

- Esse qual? – Draco perguntava entediado.

A cortina se abriu rapidamente para exibir uma Elaine com sue melhor sorriso bobo na cara. Draco parou instantaneamente e ficou apenas olhando para ela. Ela tinha um lindo sorriso satisfeito na cara e ainda deu uma girada para exibir o quão perfeito _aquele _vestido estava nela.

- Agora eu notei – assumiu Draco totalmente pasmo com a garota a sua frente.

- O que acha? – ela perguntou sorridente.

- Perfeita – disse Draco sem pensar.

- Quer dizer que posso levar essa? – ela perguntou esperançosa.

- Seria um pecado se não levasse – disse Draco sorrindo de leve fazendo Ellie comemorar e se fechar na cabine.

Draco ficou ali olhando onde antes a garota estava, com um sorriso bobo na cara. Afastou seus pensamentos e tentou se concentrar em outra coisa qualquer.

- O senhor tem muito bom gosto – disse a vendedora sorrindo.

- Eu sei, o vestido é mesmo muito bonito – disse Draco distraidamente.

- Eu não estava falando do vestido – falou a vendedora sorrindo de leve e fazendo Draco se perder mais uma vez em seus pensamentos com Elaine Black.

Ellie não demorou muito a trocar de roupa e logo ela estava sentada em um sofá da loja enquanto Draco resolvia o pagamento do seu vestido. Ela olhava distraída pela janela, uma leve chuva começava a cair. Draco se aproximou lhe esticando a mão e com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Se divertiu? – ele perguntou.

- Não. – disse ela aceitando a mão do garoto e se ponto de pé – Mas amei o vestido, valeu.

- Não por isso – disse Draco fazendo um movimento rápido com a mão.

Elaine sorriu para ele e entrelaçando sua mão na do garoto saiu puxando ele para fora da loja. Draco não pode evitar olhar para a pequena mãozinha que lhe puxava, comparada com a sua a de Elaine parecia mão de criança, mas mesmo assim ela o puxava para fora da loja, como uma criança ansiosa. Leves gotas começavam a cair com mais velocidade. Draco parou e enfiou a mão no casaco atrás de sua varinha.

- O que ta procurando? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Minha varinha, não quero que você se molhe – disse ele distraidamente, mas ao ouvir a gargalhada de Elaine, parou.

- O que? Acha que sou de açúcar? Me poupe, Draco, lança um feitiço para a sacola com as roupas não molhar e deixa de bobeira – disse Elaine rindo.

- Mas... – Draco a olhou pasmo.

- O que? Não sabe? Eu dou um jeito! – disse ela arrancando as sacolas da mão dele e com um movimento rápido de varinha as protegeu da chuva, largou as mesmas no chão mesmo e voltou a puxar a mão dele – O que? O Sr. Malfoy nunca tomou banho de chuva?

- Claro que sim, é só que... – Ele ia argumentar.

- Papai achava que você podia ficar dodói? – provocava Elaine gargalhando.

- Não é isso, Ell, - disse ele e só em dizer seu nome daquele jeito Elaine já sentiu suas entranhas se enrolarem – é só que a maioria das garotas não gosta muito de tomar banho de chuva. Sabe, molha o cabelo, as roupas...

- Sinto muito, Draco, mas se você ainda não notou eu não sou como a maioria das garotas – disse ela rindo e rodando na chuva.

- Já notei, notei faz um bom tempo – ele disse sorrindo e começando a correr atrás dela.

A chuva engrossou. Caiu violentamente agora. Elaine não se importava e Draco apenas ria da menina. Ela girava e girava até caiu numa poça d'água qualquer ele tentava lhe ajudar a se levantar, mas Elaine o derrubara também o molhando todo. Draco lançou um olhar de falsa raiva e começou a correr feito louco atrás da menina, que gargalhava.

Não muito longe dali, no Três Vassouras. Uma bela mulher de cabelos muito negros e olhos castanhos esverdeados saia do estabelecimento. Ela olhou com atenção ao casal que rodava e sorriu de leve com a cena. Seus olhos se estreitaram mais e quando em fim reconheceram a menina, ela içou estática.

De todas as pessoas no mundo que Diana Black esperava ver sua filha, Elaine Black, rindo e se divertindo Draco Malfoy era a ultima, na verdade, nem era uma real opção. Então o choque da mão aumentava cada segundo mais. Ela continuava a fitar a filha, que tinha um sorriso bobo na cara. Um sorriso ingênua que Diana tanto conhecia, mas não via mais com tanta freqüência.

Draco Malfoy ao seu lado chegava a parecer, para os olhos de Diana, um ser humano normal. Um garoto. Um simples garoto simplesmente apaixonado. Mas essa idéia lhe causou um arrepio na espinha. Draco Malfoy apaixonado uma Black? Olhou a filha com atenção. Elaine Black apaixonado por um Malfoy? Era absurdo, inaceitável, inacreditável, mas ao mesmo tempo... Encantador. Sim, era encantador ver como os dois se divertiam, como Draco parecia feliz, como Elaine parecia um anjo e como os dois pareciam simplesmente apaixonados. Diana prendeu o ar por alguns segundos, essa idéia lhe causou arrepios, ia precisar de medidas drásticas.

**Na:/ Ta ai o presente de páscoa de vocês. Eu ia ser uma pessoa má e não postar porque foram poucas reviews, mas sou boazinha demais para isso. Espero que gostem do capitulo e aproveitem. Vou viajar, quando voltar quero ver todo mundo lendo, ouviram? Amo vocês e comam muito chocolate por mim ;)**


	13. Preparativos

_**Preparativos **_

- Mas eu quero ver – resmungava Daphne.

Era sábado. Sábado de manhã. Isso queria dizer que era dia do baile. Daphne, Hermione, Elaine e Gina estavam sentadas na mesa do café da manhã como sempre. Daphne estava revoltada por Elaine não querer lhe mostrar o vestido.

- Você vai ver na hora – dizia Ellie distraída.

- Mas eu quero ver antes, como posso te arrumar se nem vi seu vestido – bufava a menina.

- Vai ver que simplesmente porque você não vai me arrumar – dizia Ellie calmamente.

- COMO É? – Daphne perguntou histérica – Nem pensar, Elaine Caroline Potter Black, você não vai com os cabelos molhados, lisos e sem maquiagem para a festa, a não vai mesmo.

- Eu não vou assim, Daph, relaxa, vai ser uma surpresa das grandes – dizia Ellie rindo.

- E quem vai ser seu acompanhante? – perguntou Hermione franzindo a testa.

- Isso é mais surpresa ainda! – riu Ellie se levantando – Vejo vocês no baile!

- Vai sumir até de noite? – perguntou Gina pasma – Aonde vai se arrumar?

- Relaxa, Gi. Daph, você pode arrumar a Gina e a Mione – disse Elaine fazendo Gina e Mione olhares feio para ela e Daphne olhar pensativa.

Ellie olhou ao redor. Draco não estava ali. Sorriu de leve. Foi andando sem olhar para os lados, pois sabia que Jake a fitava serio. Não ia olhar para ele, não ia estragar seu humor com Jake Lupin. Saiu do salão principal sem muita demora e começou a seguir decidida pelos corredores.

Correu até o andar da sala precisa, andou pelo andar umas duas vezes até que a porta surgiu ali sem mais frescuras. A abriu decidida. Draco estava sentado em uma cadeira com olhar entediado. O lugar parecia um enorme salão de beleza. Ellie pode ver as duas garotas idênticas, só que uma era morena a outra loira, conversando animadas com Draco, elas eram sem a menos duvida simplesmente lindas. Aproximou-se delas com a cara amarrada.

- Atrapalho? – perguntou Ellie entediada.

- Ell, ainda bem que você chegou. - disse Draco se levantando animado – Meninas, essa é Elaine Black, a garota que falei a vocês. Ell, essas são Kira e Keira – ele indicou a loira e depois a morena.

- Muito prazer – disse ela sem animação.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, - disse Kira – estávamos realmente curiosas para conhecer você.

- É, Draco falou muito e teremos prazer em ajudá-la – disse Keira sorridente.

- Me ajudar? – Ellie perguntou sem entender.

- Ell, Keira e Kira são as herdeiras do império da beleza, ou qualquer coisa assim, - dizia Draco calmo – elas tem o maior salão de beleza de Paris e são velhas amigas da família, quando disse que estava precisando de ajuda com você elas aceitaram na hora.

- Querida, nós adoramos nosso trabalho, Draco não podia ter pedido coisa mais fácil – disse Kira animada.

- Eu... – disse Ellie incerta.

- Não é sacrifício algum, você já é linda, só precisa de uns retoques – disse Keira sorridente.

- Mas... – Ellie tentou.

- Sem "mas" meu amor, agora, suma daqui, Draco, e só me apareça às oito horas para buscar a nossa garota – disse Kira sorrindo.

- Tudo bem. – disse Draco girando os olhos, mas ao ver a cara nervosa de Ellie lançou um olhar significativo para Keira e Kira que inventaram uma desculpa idiota para se afastar, assim que as duas sumiras ele a puxou pela cintura – Relaxa, - ele disse em se ouvido – vai ficar tudo bem.

- Draco, eu não sei se eu estou pronta – disse Ellie nervosa. – e se eu desapontar você ou pagar mico?

- Ell, você não vai me desapontar, muito menos pagar mico, você vai ficar linda, - disse ele puxando o rosto dela com delicadeza – quer dizer, ainda mais linda. – ela corou violentamente – Keira e Kira são legais e qualquer problema é só gritar que eu apareço.

- Ta – murmurou ela.

- Confia em mim – disse ele sorrindo e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da menina antes de se afastar.

Assim que Draco saiu Keira e Kira surgiram na sua frente com enormes sorrisos nas faces. Ellie engoliu em seco, pelos olhares maliciosos das duas ela fazia idéia do que estavam pensando e isso lhe deu um nó no estomago, seria um longo dia.

Enquanto isso Daphne havia prendido Gina e Hermione no dormitório feminino do 7º ano, as duas olhavam nervosas para a morena que corria de um lado para o outro pegando coisas, havia outras meninas histéricas já se arrumando. Gina e Hermione ficaram pasmas, ainda eram 11 horas da manhã e elas já estavam se preparando para a festa.

- Vocês duas vão ficar divinas – dizia Daphne animada.

- Me lembra de matar a Ellie – murmurou Gina e Hermione concordou com a cabeça.

Nos corredores de Hogwarts. Uma bela morena de cabelos curtinhos gritava e dava um escândalo com um belo loiro entediado. Pansy gritava desesperadamente com Draco, mas o garoto nem sequer se incomodava.

- COMO ASSIM NÃO VAI COMIGO? – perguntava a morena.

- Simples, não indo – disse Draco calmo.

- QUEM É A VADIA? – perguntou Pansy nervosa.

- Ela não é nenhuma vadia, e cá entre nós, Pansy, eu não te devo satisfação, já tou sendo bonzinho demais te avisando que não vou com você – disse Draco calmo.

- MAS AGENTE TA JUNTO – gritava a menina.

- Acorda, Pansy, agente não ta junto, nunca esteve e muito menos agora – dizia Draco sem animação.

- Você não pode me trocar por umazinha qualquer – chorava Pansy.

- Sinto muito, Pansy, talvez ainda dê tempo de arrumar outro acompanhante – disse Draco dando de ombro e saindo andando.

- Ah dá. – murmurou Pansy para si mesma, os olhos trasbordando em lagrimas, o lápis de olho marcava o rosto e ela parecia uma cobra pronta para dar o bote, principalmente quando se levantou do chão elegantemente com seus olhos vermelhos e rosto marcado por lápis de olho e lagrimas, ela sorriu como uma cobra - Dá tempo de eu arrumar um outro acompanhante, Draquinho, eu vou te dar um dia de liberdade, mas a guerra começou. Você é meu, Draco Malfoy, e de mais ninguém.

Enquanto isso em Londres, no Q.G dos aurores. Sirius e Tiago se viam olhando tristes para o monte de papeis em sua frente, os dois suspiraram derrotados, aquilo já estava cansando.

- E então, recebeu noticias do Harry? – perguntou Sirius entediado.

- Não, mas deve estar vadiando como sempre, e a Ellie? – perguntou Tiago calmo.

- Ela disse que ta tudo bem, na ultima carta que mandou, eles ganharam da sonserina no quadribol e tudo mais. –disse Sirius sorrindo orgulhoso – Mas se quer saber eu estou preocupado é com esse caso da Ellie com o Jake.

- Por que diz isso, não aprova? – perguntou Tiago curioso.

- Não é isso, eu gosto muito do Jake, mas acho que o Jake não é o cara certo para a Ellie, - disse Sirius serio – a Ellie é uma garota diferente, o Jake é bonzinho demais para ela, a minha menina precisa de um homem de verdade, não de um principezinho encantado. Ela precisa de alguém que possa tomar conta dela, mas que também brigue com ela quanto está errada sabe?

- Como você e Diana? – perguntou Tiago rindo.

- É, como eu e Diana! – disse Sirius calmo – Eu sei que o Jake gosta dela, mas eu não consigo ver neles o que eu via em mime na Di, em você e na Líli ou até no Remo e na Erica e no tosco do Severo e na Nikki. Eles parecem só amigos e parece que o Jake não é homem o bastante para dizer a Ellie que ela está errada. Coisa que não podemos culpá-lo, a Ellie é igual à mãe, ela é decidida e cabeça dura e sabe fazer aquele mesmo olhar assassino.

- Vamos esperar alguém para domar a sua fera e uma garota dura o bastante para por uma coleira no Harry - riu Tiago.

- É, se depender daqueles dois agente ta perdido, Tiago – riu Sirius.

- Mas vamos falar de trabalho, achou algo sobre Belatriz e Rodolfo ou Pedro? – perguntou Tiago entediado.

- Bem lembrado, descobri o paradeiro de Rodolfo – disse Sirius entediado.

- SERIO? ONDE O TOSCO ESTÁ? – Perguntou Tiago animado.

- A uns cem metros abaixo da terra conversando com o diabo, - disse Sirius com raiva – encontraram o corpo de Rodolfo, mataram ele com um Avada Kedrava.

- Ta brincando? – bufou Tiago.

- Não, - rosnou Sirius – e eu suponho meu velho que quem fez isso foi a nossa querida Bela!

- É obvio demais, acho que a Belatriz demorou a fazer isso, - bufou Tiago – mas tem um lado bom nisso tudo, quer dizer que chegou a hora. Belatriz só executaria Rodolfo se ela achasse que está na hora de te ter de volta e acabar com a Diana, deve ser isso, quer dizer que acabou os papeis e a ação vai começar.

- Tiago, você sabe que eu adoro ação, mas se isso vai colocar Diana em perigo eu prefiro os papeis – disse Sirius olhando triste para o lado.

- Vai dar tudo certo – disse Tiago sorrindo de lado, confiante – eu não vou deixar ela machucar a Di, e nem a Di vai deixar a Bela machucar ela.

- Acha mesmo que é isso? Que a Bela se escondeu esse tempo todo esperando a hora de acabar com a Di e tentar ficar comigo? – perguntou Sirius calmo – Não acha que tem algo mais? Acha que Voldmort pode ter algo haver com isso?

- Acho que sim, Sirius, mas penso que os motivos da Belatriz são esses mesmos, ela é uma mal amada – disse Tiago calmamente.

Sirius bufou. Belatriz voltar já era assustador, mas ela voltar e tentar machucar Diana, isso lhe dava calafrios. Tiago olhou triste para o amigo, claro que ficava preocupado com a irmã, mas não podia transparecer isso, Sirius precisava de alguns votos de confiança.

Na sala precisa... Ellie se via usando um roupão cor de rosa de cetim, sentada em uma cadeira de salão de beleza, cheia de coisas na cabeça, literalmente. Ajeitando seus pés estava Keira, animada demais para uma pessoa normal, na sua mão Kira cuidava com cuidado para não machucá-la.

- Meninas, não precisam se preocupar tanto, pode ser mais simples – disse Ellie entediada.

- Relaxa, Ellie, pela pior parte você já passou... Depilação completa não é para qualquer uma, meu amor – disse Kira rindo ao ver a careta que Ellie fez ao lembrar-se da dor.

- Você tem que ficar linda, meu bem, não podemos desapontar Draco... – disse Keira olhando Ellie com atenção e depois sorrindo – ele deve gostar mesmo de você.

- Somos apenas amigos – disse Ellie corando.

- Ta, até parece – riu Keira.

- Ele e a Pansy eram bem mais que amigos e ele nunca fez algo assim para ela – disse Kira rindo.

- E também tem o fato que agente não faz milagre – debochou Keira fazendo Ellie gargalhar.

Enquanto isso no salão comunal da grifinoria. A maioria dos garotos esperava seus pares terminarem de se arrumar. Assim como Jake, Harry e Rony, sentados em um sofá de frente para a escada do dormitório feminino e usando belíssimos ternos de primeira mão.

- Harry, valeu mesmo por ter pagado meu terno, juro que um dia te recompenso – disse Rony sorridente.

- Cala a boca, idiota – disse Harry girando os olhos.

- Hei, Ron, ali não é a Daph vindo? – Jake perguntou calmamente.

Era sim ela, Daphne Snape. Dizer que Daphne estava bonita seria um real xingamento, ela estava linda, melhor ainda, ela era linda. Com um sorriso debochado e superior na face, Daph descia as escadas como uma verdadeira rainha Ela vestia um vestido rosa claro lindíssimo que ia até os pés onde uma sandália prateada estava perfeitamente encaixada em seus pés, os cabelos presos num meio rabo de cavalo e a sombra rosa clara nos olhos negros delineados com o lápis preto e o rímel. Deslumbrante.

- Daph, querida, você sabe como me fazer um cara de sorte – riu Rony dando um beijo na bochecha da namorada.

- É um dom natural – debochou a menina.

- Linda, Daph – elogiou Harry.

- Eu sei – riu Daphne.

- Como sempre – disse Jake fazendo o rosto da menina se iluminar.

- Esperem só para verem o milagre que eu fiz com Hermione e Gina – disse Daph orgulhosa.

- Estou morrendo de rir, Daphne – disse uma voz atrás dela.

Rony, Harry e Jake quase tiveram um ataque cardíaco quando vislumbraram Hermione. Ela estava perfeita. Rony teve que se controlar para não babar. Ela trajava um vestido tomara que caia preto com brando lindíssimo que valorizava suas curvas, normalmente escondidas, os sapatos em salto agulha preto, os cabelos que normalmente eram cacheados e volumosos estavam lisos como nunca, ela estava linda.

- Você ta linda, Mione, um espetáculo – disse Jake sorrindo.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso – disse Mione girando os olhos.

- O que você quer, Daphne, os parabéns? – perguntou Harry ao ver o olhar presunçoso de Daphne sobre ela.

- No mínimo – disse a garota se sentindo a melhor do mundo.

- Está muito bonita mesmo, Hermione – disse Rony sorrindo e fazendo a face da garota corar instantaneamente.

- Vamos logo antes que eu me arrependa – a voz de Gina soou irritada e mal humorada atrás deles.

Harry teve que conter o coração, pois ele começou a pulsar ainda mais acelerado. Não conseguira dizer nada, os cabelos ruivos e lisos estavam num ondulado perfeito, ela trajava um vestido roxo com dourado que lhe caia com tanta graça que era inexplicável, ela apenas lhe sorriu enquanto ele tentava dizer algo.

- Fala serio, se não fomos agora eu desisto – disse Gina girando os olhos.

Harry não pensou duas vezes antes de arrastá-la dali para fora do salão comunal ao lado dos amigos. Quando em fim chegaram ao salão principal puderam sentir os olhares de cobiça sobre suas acompanhantes, as tre deviam ser as mais bonitas do salão naquela noite. Sentara-se animados, mas os olhos não demoraram a correr pelo lugar, Jake não agüentou muito tempo.

- Cadê a Ellie? – perguntou ele.

- Ela não se arrumou com agente – disse Gina seria.

- Acham que ela não vem? – Harry perguntou curioso.

- Pouco provável, ela disse que vinha – disse Hermione calma.

- Sabem com quem? – Rony perguntou ainda mais curioso.

- Essa é a pergunta que vale um milhão, meu caro – disse Daphne girando os olhos.

Draco estava mal humorado da frente da sala precisa, a porta não queria se abrir. Rosnou baixinho, odiava esperar. Com seu terno preto caríssimo ele estava ainda mais bonito que o normal, os cabelos penteados perfeitamente para trás e os olhos azuis acinzentados brilhavam mais que nunca, mas sua impaciência o dominava cada vez mais.

A porta se abriu e Draco praticamente pulou. Mas bufou ao ver apenas Keira e Kira saírem sorridentes do lugar e fecharem a porta atrás delas com rapidez. Sorriam debochadas para Draco.

- CADÊ ELA? – perguntou Draco irritado.

- Relaxa, Draky, estresse mata – debochou Kira.

- Falo serio, cadê a Ell? – perguntou Draco mais irritado ainda.

- Meu caro, você nos entregou o carvão e nós o devolveremos um diamante – disse Keira sorrindo.

- Pode nos agradecer depois – disse Kira puxando a irmã e saindo animada com ela para longe de Draco.

Draco murmurou irritado, se Elaine não abrisse aquela porta logo ele arrombaria. Detestava esperar e já estava ficando tarde, por que ela tinha que demorar...

Ele parou bruscamente, meio sem ar quando a porta se abriu. Pode ver claramente Ellie, com seu sorriso tímido olhando com atenção para ele como se esperasse seu veredicto. Draco havia até se esquecido de como se respirava.

- Eu acho que vou ter mesmo que agradecer a aquelas duas – disse Draco boquiaberto fazendo Ellie gargalhar.

**Na:/ Mas um capitulo muito especial para minhas leitoras amadas. Estou já conseguindo organizar o desfecho da historia e estou chia de planos para o A irmã gêmea do mal 3 ^^ VIVA! A inspiração voltou! Bárbara, você está morta, minha filha? Cadê tu, criatura estranha? Ah, Leli, controle seu espírito assassino, você tava indo tão bem, friend, não pira de novo, ok?**


	14. O Baile

_**O Baile**_

No salão principal, Jake praticamente se contorcia em sua cadeira. Hermione nem perdia seu tempo com o chilique dele, ela mais Daphne e Gina estavam ocupadas falando mal de Pansy. A sonserina estava sentada na mesa com as demais cobras, com uma cara amarrada ela estava ao lado de Blaise Zabine. Com um vestido vermelho longo, mas muito justo e decotado, costas nuas e com uma enorme fenda na perna.

- Tinha como essa criatura ser mais quenga? – perguntava Daphne mal humorada.

- Assim até a tosca da Emila fica bem – dizia Gina girando os olhos.

- Você quer dizer que assim até a Emila fica parecendo um filme pornô – disse Hermione girando os olhos.

- DÁ PARA PARAREM DE BESTEIRAS E SE CONCENTRAREM NO REAL PROBLEMA? – perguntava Jake histérico.

- Que é? – Hermione perguntou entediada.

- Onde a Ellie está? – rosnava Jake.

- Ali – disse Harry com a voz fraca e olhar colado na porta do salão comunal, assim como os demais alunos ali presentes.

Jake virou-se rapidamente, seus olhos se esbugalharam, pasmos. Ellie estava simplesmente à coisa mais linda que ele já viu na vida. Com um vestido verde musgo que realçava seus olhos. O vestido amarrava atrás do pescoço e lhe caia como uma luva, marcava com perfeição as curvas sempre tão escondidas da menina, o decote da medida certa e justo com perfeição. Ela estava linda, os cabelos negros estavam um pouco mais curtos e cacheados. A sombra era verde escuro, quase preto, e davam um ar misterioso à menina, e os lábios estavam num tom avelã lindíssimo, e seu sorriso parecia mais brilhante essa noite. A sandália prateada muito alta em seus pés a deixava numa altura melhor, já que era tão baixinha, e ela ficava em pé na sandália com uma classe fora do normal.

Elaine parecia um anjo, esculpida em detalhes, cada traço do seu rosto parecia perfeito, era impossível ver erro. Os olhos brilhavam juntamente com o vestido e o sorriso parecia feito de pequenas estrelas, mas o que fez sem duvidas os olhos dos alunos no salão comunal se esbugalharem foi o acompanhante dela. Elaine Black, grifinoria maluca, artilheira do time e rival numero um da sonserina vinha de braço dado com Draco Malfoy, sonserino como poucos, apanhador e capitão do time de quadribol e o maior rival da grifinoria. Eles vinham juntos, sorrindo, e indo contra qualquer expectativa.

- Ellie? – Daphne perguntou pasma observando a garota adentrar com uma classe invejável no lugar.

- Tou bege – disse Gina sorrindo.

- Ela ta linda – disse Hermione animada.

- Ela ta com o Malfoy – disse Harry serio.

- Linda, mas com o Malfoy – concordou Rony.

- Elaine – Jake murmurou triste.

Draco ia guiando Elaine pelo salão com um sorriso animado, todos olhavam pasmos para a menina. Ele sorriu para ela, ela lançou-lhe um olhar inseguro.

- Qual o problema? – ele murmurou em seu ouvido.

- Onde vamos sentar? – ela perguntou, mas ao ver que ele não entendeu a pergunta explicou – Com seus amigos eu não sou bem vinda e com os meus você pode ser assassinado.

- Agente senta na nossa própria mesa – disse Draco sorrindo para ela e indo se sentar numa mesa que não era nem perto demais da dos sonserinos nem demais da de Harry e cia.

Pansy olhava invejosa para Elaine. Havia descoberto sua rival e não gostava nada do que via. Rosnou baixinho. Elaine Black estava se metendo numa briga que ela não podia vencer, pelo menos, não viva.

Jake e os demais olhavam ansiosos para a mesa de Ellie, a garota ao notar o olhar murmurou algo no ouvido de Draco fazendo ela fazer sua melhor careta e bufar. Ellie se levantou deixando Draco sentado, mal humorado, na sua mesa. Ela foi andando calmamente até a mesa dos amigos, sorriu de leve para eles.

- Oi – murmurou Ellie calma.

- Amiga, você ta uma gata – disse Gina animada.

- Linda, Ellie, lindíssima – disse Hermione sorrindo.

- Verdade, Ellie, ta perfeita – disse Daphne calmamente.

- Valeu – disse Ellie corando de leve.

- Por que veio com o Malfoy? – Rony perguntou serio.

- Ele ta te subornando, Ellie? – Harry perguntou nervoso.

- Não, claro que não – disse Elaine ofendida.

- Então você está maluca, Elaine, só assim para você aceitar ficar com aquele idiota ou será que é tudo porque ele é um riquinho mimado e te enche de presentes? – perguntou Jake fazendo todos olharem pasmos para ele.

- Me poupe, Jake, se fosse para ficar com alguém só porque é mimado, eu tinha continuado com você – rosnou Ellie se afastando pisando fundo.

- Ótimo modo de reconquistá-la – debochou Hermione.

Ellie foi irritada até sua mesa e jogou-se ao lado de Draco, mal humorada. Ele olhou com atenção para o olhar de ódio de Elaine e bufou.

- Quer que eu vá lá e dê um murro nele? – perguntou Draco fazendo ela rir de leve.

- Não precisa, eu me ajeito com o Jake – bufou Ellie.

- Você se preocupa demais com o que ele pensa – disse Draco mal humorado.

Na mesa de Harry e dos outros. O clima havia ficado meio pesado depois do comentário idiota de Jake. Hermione olhava feio para ele e Gina tentava se controlar para não matá-lo, na verdade Daphne tentava controlá-la para isso não ocorrer. Harry se levantou decidido.

- Relaxa Virginia, - disse Harry rindo e esticando a mão para ela – vamos dançar antes que você castre o Jake.

- Não ai ser má idéia – bufou Gina.

- Dançar? – perguntou Harry.

- Não, castrar o Lupin – rosnou Gina fazendo Harry gargalhar e arrancá-la da mesa entrelaçando seus braços.

Eles foram até o meio do salão, lá já muitos casais dançavam despreocupados. Harry não pensou duas vezes antes de começar a girar Gina pelo salão. A musica era lenta e sem graça, mas Gina teve que conter o riso.

- Você dança muito mal – disse a menina rindo.

- Eu? A culpa não é minha, essa musica que é um saco – disse Harry mal humorado.

- Duvido que consiga dançar alo de verdade – debochou Gina.

- Quer fazer uma aposta? – perguntou Harry serio.

Como se alguém ouvisse eles a musica parou, e quando recomeçou foi algo sensual e forte como um tango. Gina sorriu debochada e Harry engoliu em seco, mas ao ver a cara de superior de Virginia olhou feio para ela e lhe esticou a mão.

A ruiva aceitou sem pensar duas vezes, mas quase caiu para rãs na hora. Harry se movia rápido demais, a dança era forte e os passos decididos. Agradeceu a sua mãe por tê-la obrigado a fazer aula de dança. Eles dois dançavam pelo salão e começavam a chamar a atenção dos demais alunos.

Havia algo ali bem mais do que simplesmente uma dança, digamos que o clima estava começando a esquentar e m vários sentidos. Cho olhava raivosa para eles e isso fez um filme passar na cabeça de Gina fazendo ela fazer passos muito difíceis e complicados, mas ao mesmo tempo olhando para aqueles olhos verdes ela não conseguia evitar se derreter.

Harry não pode se conter aquela simples dança por birra estava esquentando demais, estava ficando sensual e alem dos padrões aceitáveis. Rony olhava pasmo para eles dois, nenhum deles notava. A musica parou rápido demais e quando isso aconteceu os dois pararam ofegantes, ouviram as palmas, mas não prestaram atenção, apenas se fitaram, os olhos castanhos avelã nos verdes esmeraldas. Não ouve muito tempo para se pensar, Harry a puxá-la pela cintura e Gina o puxou pela nuca, os dois começaram a se beijar com ferocidade no meio do salão comunal.

Uma nova salva de palmas ocorreu. Tão rápido quanto começou acabou. Gina e Harry se fitaram por um segundo, quando Harry ia se preparar para falar sentiu seu rosto arder. Virginia havia lhe dado um belo de um tapa na cara antes de sair do salão principal pisando fundo. Olhou pasmo para onde antes estava a garota e seguiu para onde seus amigos estavam, quando se preparou para comentar algo sentiu o punho de Rony se fechar em sua cara, quase caiu para trás, olhou pasmo para o amigo, ele estava furioso demais, bufou antes de sair do salão principal também pisando fundo.

Mais algum tempo, já era quase meia noite. Rony já estava mais calmo. Pode ver Hermione entediada tendo que ouvir as ladainhas dramáticas de Jake, prendeu o riso. Levantou-se e parou na frente de Daphne, se aproximou dela e falou em seu ouvido de um modo que só ela ouvisse.

- O que acha de uma ultima dança? – ele a perguntou fazendo ela o olhar pasma.

Daphne não pensou duas vezes antes de se levantar. Os dois saíram dali deixando Hermione sozinha com Jake, ela bufou. No meio do salão Rony puxou Daphne para seus braços e os dois começaram a dançar lentamente.

- Por que uma ultima dança? – perguntou Daphne olhando fundo nos olhos dele.

- Está na hora disso acabar, Daphne, de nós dois acabarmos – disse Rony serio.

- Por que diz isso, Ron, foi algo que eu fiz? – Daphne perguntou nervosa.

- Não, Daph, não foi culpa sua, foi culpa nossa. – disse Rony calmo – Agente não escolhe por quem se apaixona, Daph, e nem eu nem você fizemos nada para nos apaixonarmos um pelo outro.

- O que quer dizer? – choramingou Daphne.

- Daph, eu não estou te criticando, já que também não estou apaixonado por você, mas há uma hora que temos que parar de mentir para nós mesmos, você tem que falar com eles uma hora ou outra – disse Rony serio.

- Não entendo – disse Daphne desviando o olhar.

- Não entende? Ta, então eu explico. O fato é que você, Daphne Snape, está perdidamente apaixonada por Jake Lupin desde o primeiro instante que você se deu conta que ele existia. – disse Ron serio – Você é louca por ele, Daph, já faz um bom tempo que sei, mas eu não me importava. Você sempre soube que eu não te amava, mas também não ligava. Nós mantivemos essa farsa de casal perfeito por tempo demais, Daph, nós não somos um casal perfeito porque não somos um casal, somos apenas dois amigos perfeitos.

- Rony - choramingou Daphne.

- Está na hora de você falar para ele, Daph, para a Ellie também. – disse Rony sorrindo de leve e parando de dançar – eles dois merecem saber, nem sabem no triangulo amoroso que se meteram, quer dizer, quadrado se contarmos com o Malfoy, mas se pensar direito isso daqui a pouco vira um hexágono. Você tem que desmanchar isso, Daph, manter isso preso em você não te faz bem. Lute por ele, mas primeiro diga a Ellie seus sentimentos pelo ex dela e ao Jake seu amor por ele.

- Eu... – Daphne estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu vou estar com você, Daph, vou te ajudar, já estou lhe ajudando, está na hora, Daph, está na hora de seguir seu coração, e eu vou estar com você, como um bom amigo que quero sempre ser – disse Rony sorrindo.

Daphne não pensou duas vezes antes de pular no pescoço de Rony e abraçá-lo com força. O garoto sorriu de leve e a abraçou com ainda mais força contra o corpo.

- Eu te amo, Ronald Weasley – chorou ela.

- Eu também te amo, Daphne Snape – disse Rony sorrindo de leve.

Não muito longe dali Ellie observava os dosi com um sorriso animado na cara. Draco olhou com atenção para ela como se fosse louca.

- Por que tanta alegria repentina? – perguntou o loiro curioso.

- Eles dois, Rony e Daph, sei lá, me fazer acreditar em alguma coisa sincera, sabe, eles nunca brigam – disse Ellie rindo.

- Nunca brigar não quer dizer felizes para sempre, Elaine - disse Draco entediado.

- Ah ta, e felizes para sempre quer dizer discutindo para sempre? – riu Elaine.

- Ah, cala a boca e vamos testar seus talentos como dançarina – disse ele rindo e a puxando para a pista de dança.

Ellie riu enquanto Draco lhe conduzia pelo salão. Eles começaram a dançar e ela teve que agradecer a ele por isso, um ex-desastre na dança, agora parecia flutua como uma profissional. Ele começou a girá-la pelo salão fazendo a menina gargalhar. Isso fez Draco rir, adorava o sorriso dela, era cativante, ingênuo e simplesmente perfeito. Observava cada detalhe do rosto da menina como se quisesse decorá-lo, gravá-la em sua mente naquele momento, sorrindo e linda.

Quando em fim a musica parou Draco a observou por mais alguns segundos. Tocou a bochecha da garota com as pontas dos dedos. Novamente ele sentiu aquele choque térmico maravilhoso, abriu a boca para falar, mas não pode pois sentiu um punho se fechar em seu rosto.

Olhou irritado para o causador disso e pode ver Jake Lupin. Ele nem sequer o olhava, mas Draco o fitava com ódio. Jake caiu aos pés de Elaine segurando sua mão como um perfeito príncipe encantado que quer salvar a princesinha.

- Ellie, eu te amo, não há mais nada que eu possa dizer, eu te amo e não agüento mais um segundo sem você – disse Jake a segurando com força.

- Eu... – Elaine começou olhando incerta para o Draco furioso jogado no chão.

Jake não precisou pensar duas vezes antes de se levantar rapidamente e puxando Elaine pela cintura colou seus lábios nos dela. Draco não precisou de mais nada para sair pisando fundo do salão e partir para os jardins.

O loiro andava irritado pelos jardins. Contando com sua sorte só faltava mesmo chover. O ar frio nos jardins não lhe causava nada, era tanta a sua fúria que nada mais lhe afetaria. Fechou os olhos por longos minutos tentando se acalmar, mas era evidente que isso não ia acontecer.

- Draco... – ele ouviu aquela voz como se fosse musica para seus ouvidos.

Abriu os olhos para vislumbrar a garota perfeita que descobrira, ela se aproximava dele meio incerta. Os olhinhos castanhos esverdeados brilhavam de um modo ingênuo e imaculado. Draco a olhou friamente.

- O que houve? – ela perguntou triste – Por que saiu daquele jeito?

- Sinto muito, mas eu não gosto muito de ver o casal maravilha se agarrando – ironizou Draco mal humorado.

- Imagino, mas pensei que você ia gostar de me ver quebrando o nariz do Jake – disse Ellie sorrindo.

Algo acendeu o rosto de Draco, foi como se o sol voltasse a brilhar na sua vida. Ele não pode evitar sorrir, tentou, mas o sorriso tomou conta dos seus lábios antes mesmo que ele pensasse em arrancá-lo dali.

- Quebrou mesmo o nariz dele? – perguntou Draco sorrindo.

- Acha mesmo que alguém beija Elaine Black a força? – perguntou Ellie debochada.

- Achei que não ia se importar, afinal, era o Lupin. Achei que até ia gostar, afinal, era isso que queria, certo? Que ele te valorizasse e notasse o que tinha – disse Draco serio.

- Isso é o que você diz que eu queria, Draco, mas eu tenho minhas próprias razões para ter aceitado suas aulas idiotas – disse Ellie sorrindo.

- Quais? – perguntou Draco curioso.

- Eu fui uma boa garota? Fiz tudo certo? – perguntou Ellie debochada.

- Fez – disse Draco incerto.

- Bem, então é sua vez, me diga porque queria me ajudar – disse Ellie sorrindo superior.

Draco bufou. Ela havia lhe pego naquela e sabia disso. O sorriso de Ellie estava superior, ela sabia que havia lhe pego e lhe posto contar a parede. Draco bufou, não precisava enganá-la mais, ela merecia uma resposta.

- Tudo bem... – murmurou Draco – Eu não sei lhe explicar muito bem, Ell, mas eu achava e acho que todo mundo merecia te ver como eu te via e vejo. Desde o começo daquela detenção eu me encantei por você, cada segundo mais, eu vi sua beleza, tanto exterior quanto interior, que você sempre quis esconder, eu achei e acho que todos tinham que vê-la como eu te vejo. Eu me encantei por você, Elaine Black, por seu jeito despojado e tão diferente de tudo, sua ingenuidade me fascina. Eu assumo, fiquei com ciúmes quando te vi com o Lupin. Mas eu tinha que aceitar, eu não posso ser um príncipe encantado como ele é para você, Ell, eu não posso saiu por ai desfilando com você como minha namorada, como ele faria, não é da minha natureza e eu não sei lidar com isso. Mas é inegável, Elaine, eu estou apaixonado por você, de um modo assustador, mas estou.

- Você é um idiota, Draco Malfoy, - riu Elaine – eu só aceitei isso tudo para passar mais tempo com você, seu lesado.

- Ell, eu não quero te enganar, eu não posso te dar o que você quer ou o que toda garota quer – disse Draco serio.

- Eu já te disse, Draco, eu não sou como toda garota, - ela ia falando e se aproximando cada vez mais – e a única coisa que eu quero de você, Draco, é o que você pode me dar, isso já vai ser o bastante.

- Mas...

Draco não pode falar mais nada, quando ele abriu a boca para falar Elaine lhe puxara pela nuca e começara a lhe beijar com uma paixão fora do normal. Aquela sensação de choque térmico veio ainda mais forte e ele não pode nem quis resistir, puxou ela pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo. Não demorou até uma forte chuva começar a cair sobre eles, sorriram de leve por entre o beijo, mas não pararam, nenhum dos dois se importava, não seria aquela simples chuva que os separaria naquele momento tão simples que não necessitava de nenhuma explicação, só deles dois.

**Na:/ Gentem, eu adooooooooooro esse capitulo :p hehe, bem eu estou aqui não só para mandar esse super cap para vocês, mas também para dar uma dica mó legal, sabem a nossa querida Barb, agora lady? Bem, ela ta escrevendo uma fic "O diário de Hogwarts", uma fic muito legal e eu recomendo que todos leiam, por favor. Ta ai o cap Leli, leia e adore :P Barb, continua logo tua fic, e quanto as minhas outras leitoras desnaturadas... sem coments para vocês ¬¬**


	15. O dia seguinte é sempre pior

_**O dia seguinte é sempre pior **_

Domingo de manhã em Hogwarts. A maioria da escola ainda dorme, principalmente porque no dia anterior ocorreu o baile, mas certas pessoas não dormem com tanta facilidade, afinal, em bailes há coisas simplesmente marcantes demais para se simplesmente dormir em um domingo de manhã. Talvez isso possa explicar o porque de Elaine Black estar na sala precisa se agarrando com Draco Malfoy sobre uma cama de casal que eles mesmos arrumaram. Ela nunca gostou tanto das vantagens daquela sala.

- Draco, espera – murmurava a menina ofegante.

- Pelo o que? – ele perguntava se concentrando em beijar o pescoço dela.

- Tem algo batendo aqui – disse ela tentando empurrá-lo.

- Quer mesmo que eu te explique isso? – ele perguntou olhando com atenção para ela e franzindo o cenho.

- Não é isso, sua besta loira pornô, - disse dando um tapa no braço dele – é na janela, uma coruja.

Os olhos dos dois se voltaram para a coruja castanha parada na janela. Draco bufou e se levantou, totalmente contra a vontade, de cima de Elaine seguindo até a janela. Arrancou a carta da pata da coruja e praticamente a jogou para fora da janela. Colocou a carta ao lado da cama e voltou a se deitar sobre a menina.

- Onde estávamos? – ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- O que era? – ela perguntou calma.

- O que? – ele perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- A carta – bufou ela entediada.

- Sei lá, importa? – ele perguntou fazendo biquinho.

- Importa, sou curiosa demais para esperar! – disse ela simplesmente empurrando ele para longe e pegando a carta – É para mim!

- De quem é? – ele perguntou se jogando na cama em total tédio.

- Da Mione, que estranho – disse Ellie fazendo uma careta a abrindo a carta.

"_Ellie, eu sinceramente não quero saber o que está fazendo e muito menos com quem está fazendo, mas imagino que esse seja o motivo de porque você ter acordado tão cedo se foi dormir tão tarde, mas o caso é que temos uma emergência, código vermelho, corre para o dormitório AGORA. Ass: Mione"._

- Sinto muito, Draco, código vermelho – disse Ellie se levantando como um raio e se recompondo antes mesmo que Draco se desse conta.

- Como é? – ele perguntou pasmo.

- Código vermelho, preciso ajudar minhas amigas, agente se vê mais tarde – disse ela sorrindo de leve para ele.

- Mas... – ele começou irritado.

- Nunca ouviu falar que um pouco de expectativa faz bem? – ela perguntou lançando seu maior sorriso amarelo, mas ao ver o olhar assassino de Draco bufou – Vamos lá, lombriga loira do meu coração, eu preciso ir ajudá-las, mas agente se vê a noite e juro que te recompenso.

- Está me devendo essa, Black – disse ele sorrindo de lado – e vai descobrir que não é bom ter uma divida com um Malfoy.

- Relaxe, Malfoy, eu sempre pago minhas dividas – disse ela piscando e saindo rapidamente do quarto fazendo Draco bufar e se jogar de costas na cama.

Draco estava deitado na cama com a barriga para cima e olhando para o teto com atenção. Sua camisa estava jogada em algum lugar daquela sala onde a de Elaine estava a alguns minutos. Bufou. Se fosse qualquer outra garota ele simplesmente sairia daquele quarto e procuraria uma nova distração, mas não era assim com ela. Bufou. Com certeza Elaine Black não estava lhe fazendo nada bem.

Ellie subiu as escadas do salão comunal o mais rápido que pode, estava evitando ficar em qualquer lugar que Jake podia estar e Draco não. Por isso simplesmente correu para o dormitório feminino, lá pelo menos nem Jake nem Draco podiam estar. Seguiu até a porta do dormitório do 7º ano bateu.

- Quem é? – ela ouviu a voz de Hermione ecoando de dentro do quarto.

- Madonna, meu amor, vai querer um autografo? Fala serio, Mione, é lógico que sou eu, Ellie, abre logo essa porta você me atrapalhou numa coisa muito... Importante – disse Ellie calmamente.

A porta se abriu sem mais qualquer palavra. Ela pode ver a cara desesperada de Hermione e quando entrou no quarto entendeu o desespero da amiga. Daphne estava sentada em sua cama e no seu colo havia uma Virginia Weasley chorando histérica. Só haviam elas no quarto então Ellie simplesmente bateu a porta atrás de si e correu até a ruiva.

- Gi, o que houve? – perguntou Ellie nervosa.

- Eu devo ser a maior idiota do planeta – chorava Virginia.

- Por que? – Ellie perguntou, mas isso só fez Gina chorar mais ainda.

- Não adianta, ela não fala – disse Hermione nervosa.

- Mas pela minha total experiência com choros histéricos eu digo que isso tem haver com um garoto – disse Daphne fazendo a ruiva chorar ainda mais e gritar como nunca – e se meus tímpanos continuam vivos eu digo que esse garoto tem olhos verdes, cabelos negros e se chama Harry Potter.

Isso só fez Gina chorar ainda mais, só que dessa vez de um modo mais desesperado ainda. Ellie praticamente se jogou na cama ao lado de Daphne e Hermione logo fez o mesmo.

- Gi, você precisa se acalmar e nos dizer qual o problema – dizia Ellie com uma voz doce e tranqüila, mas isso não acalmou a ruiva.

- Tudo bem, já que a Gina não falo por que você não nos diz o que houve, Elaine? – perguntou Daphne calmamente – Onde estava ontem à noite até tarde e onde estava agora cedo?

- Eu... – gaguejou Ellie.

- Isso já respondeu, Draco Malfoy – bufou Hermione.

- Eca, Ellie, dá para me dizer o que você viu naquele filhote de psicopata? – perguntou Daphne nervosa, a essa altura Gina já estava se acalmando.

- Ele não é o que você pensa, Daph, é uma boa pessoa, eu sei disso – falou Ellie sonhadora.

- Ellie, agente só não quer que você se decepcione ou se magoe – disse Hermione seria.

- Mas agora que a ruiva parou de nervosismo pode nos dizer qual o seu problema e eu tenho certeza que tem haver com você ter quase quebrado a cara do Harry ontem à noite – disse Daphne distraidamente.

Gina respirou fundo e tentou se controlar. Sentou-se direito, passou a mão pelos cabelos. Os olhos estavam vermelhos, as bochechas marcadas pelas lagrimas, os cabelos desgrenhados, traduzindo: totalmente desesperada e arruinada tanto física quanto psicologicamente.

- Bem, eu acho que vocês viram o Potter me beijar – disse Gina com a voz ainda meio enrolada por causa do choro.

- Amorzinho, toda Hogwarts viu – disse Daphne debochada.

- Mas o que isso tem haver? Eu achava que você estava começando a gostar do Harry, não entendi porque o bateu – disse Ellie calmamente.

- Eu estava gostando dele, Ellie, quer dizer, eu acho que ainda estou... – murmurou Gina tristemente.

- Então explique-se, por que é totalmente fora de lógica você dar um tapa na cara do rapaz que você gosta só porque ele te beijou – disse Hermione seria.

- Eu não sou esse tipo de garota, Hermione. – disse Gina nervosa – Eu gosto dele, de verdade, e estava começando a acreditar que ele também podia gostar de mim, mas ai ele vai e me beija e eu... eu gosto tanto, mais tanto que chega a doer. Só que tem um problema, eu sei como o Potter é e eu não quero ser mais um simples brinquedinho nas mãos dele, eu não quero ser usada.

- Mas e se... – Daphne começou.

- Você sabe muito bem que ele ia simplesmente ficar comigo aquela noite e hoje nem falaria comigo, - choramingou Gina – eu gosto demais dele, Daphne, mas ao suporto ser usada. Se Harry Potter me quer de verdade ele vai ter que lutar por mim, mas isso me dói porque eu realmente quero ficar com ele, mas...

Gina não precisou dizer mais nada, Ellie apenas puxou a amiga de modo que ela deitasse a cabeça no seu colo e voltasse a chorar, Hermione abaixou a cabeça, mas Daphne olhava com atenção para a ruiva mais nova. Havia certas coisas que eram difíceis de se fazer e bancar a difícil para o cara que se é apaixonada era algo que Daphne Snape considerava simplesmente impossível. Principalmente para ela mesma.

À tarde de domingo corria lentamente para as meninas. Gina estava trancada no quarto com Elaine. Hermione e Daphne ficaram responsáveis por arrumares comida e avisares aos garotos, mas precisamente Rony, que a ruiva estava bem e viva.

Quando as duas desceram as escadas do dormitório feminino puderam ver uma cena, no mínimo, estranha. Harry estava sentado em uma ponta do salão comunal e Rony da outra, os dois nem sequer se olhavam, Jake não estava lá, como pode Daphne notar.

- Vou ter uma conversinha com o Potter, por que não vai falar com seu namorado? – rosnou Hermione olhando feio para Harry.

- Tudo bem, mas eu não tenho mais namorado – disse Daphne dando de ombros e seguindo em direção ao ruivo.

Hermione passou mais tempo do que o necessário para digerir o que Daphne lhe dissera, por 15 segundos inteiros ela se esqueceu de como se fazia àquela coisinha simples que os mortais chamavam de respirar. Quando voltou a si tentou conter um leve sorriso que broxava em sua face e seguiu reto até onde Harry Potter estava.

- O quão idiota você é? – perguntou Hermione batendo o pé.

- O que quer dizer? – questionou Harry entediado.

- Eu tenho uma melhor amiga em estado de calamidade publica por sua causa, Potter- rosnou Hermione.

- Minha causa? Me explicar então, Hermione, porque eu não entendi nada, estava tudo as mil maravilhas, agente tava se beijando, ela estava me beijando também, ai quando paramos ela tenta quebrar minha cara, isso é no mínimo bizarro – disse Harry bravo.

- O que você esperava? Que ela pulasse na sua cama como a galinha da Chang? – perguntou Hermione brava – A Virginia não é esse tipo de garota, Potter, ela pode parecer madura e adulta, mas não passa de uma criança desprotegida. Porem pode ser desprotegida, mas não é burra, ela não é do tipo que cai da lábia de qualquer conquistador barato como você.

- Eu não estava tentando nada com ela – rosnou Harry.

- Exatamente! – disse Hermione fora de si – Você não estava tentando nada, Potter, e ela não é garota para ser o seu "nada" de uma noite, ela é garota para ser a "tudo" do resto da sua vida.

Sem mais qualquer palavra Hermione saiu pisando fundo até onde Rony e Daphne já finalizavam sua conversa e a morena saia feito louca pela porta do salão comunal. Hermione se sentou ao lado do ruivo e olhou, curiosa, para ele.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Ela me disse que a Gina estava bem, - começou Rony – mas acho que com todos esses problemas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo a Daphne notou que tem que cuidar dos seus próprios, antes que acabe chorando no quarto.

Hermione olhou incerta para Rony depois colou os olhos na porta onde antes Daphne Snape passara mais rápida que o próprio vento. Engoliu seco, porque ela tinha que ser tão pessimista e ter tanta certeza que isso ia dar em confusão?

Daphne correu feito louca até para corujal. Onde pode ver claramente a beleza esculpida que era Jake Lupin. Assim que a viu, Jake sorriu de leve, as entranhas de Daphne deram um nó, não era justo ele ter aquele poder todo sobre ela. Engoliu em seco e seguiu até o lado dele.

- O que faz aqui, Jake? – perguntou Daphne nervosa.

- Vim mandar uma carta, - disse ele indicando o envelope – é para o Sr. Black, sabe, Elaine está fora de controle, ela precisa da ajuda dos pais, Sirius precisa saber o que a filha anda fazendo e com quem está andando.

- Isso não é da sua contam, Jake, a Ellie é maior de idade e vacinada, você não manda nela, nem você nem os pais dela – disse Daphne seria – e se bem me lembro, vocês terminaram.

- Mas isso não vai ter por muito tempo, Daph, Ellie vai notar que eu sou o cara certo para ela e que _isso _que ela anda tendo com o Malfoy é uma grande perda de tempo – disse Jake decidido entregando a carta para a coruja que começou a bater asas para longe dali.

Daphne sentiu um novo nó no seu estomago, mas esse veio acompanhado de uma raiva fora do normal de Jake Lupin. O sangue ferveu e antes que ela se desse conta estava fora de si de tão vermelha.

- Ta tudo bem, Daph? Você parece meio vermelha – disse Jake, incerto.

- TA TUDO AS MIL MARAVILHAS, JAKE! – berrou Daphne fora de si – Principalmente porque você é um completo idiota! Já passou por essa sua cabeça oca que talvez a Ellie não seja a garota certa para você e que talvez você não seja o cara certo para ela?

- Não faz sentido, eu e Elaine somos feitos um para o outro – disse Jake assustado.

- Isso é o que você diz desde o primário, Jake, vocês estão juntos a séculos, talvez você devesse olhar ao seu redor, não há só a Ellie! – berrou Daphne – Existem outras garotas, mais parecidas com você, que te entendem mais, que te amam mais e que são o que você realmente precisa.

- Me diga uma que seja melhor para mim do que Elaine – desafiou Jake.

Daphne olhou fundo nos olhos azuis de Jake, engoliu em seco, como ele ousava lhe perguntar aquilo? Sem pensar duas vezes Daphne simplesmente o puxou pela nuca e colou seus lábios nos dele exatamente como sempre quis, e o sabor era exatamente como ela sonhava, mas não estava sendo como ela queria, por isso se soltou dele rapidamente pode vislumbrar a cara pasma de Jake Lupin.

- Eu! – disse ela calmamente – Eu estou apaixonada por você desde que me entendo por gente, mas você só tem olhos para a Elaine. Mas quer saber de uma coisa, Jake, a Ellie está certa em te trocar pelo Malfoy, ela precisa de um homem de verdade e não de um irmão mais velho, e quer saber mais? Eu também não preciso de um irmão mais velho, Jake, eu estou solteira e sou a mais bonita e popular garota dessa merda de colégio, posso muito bem achar alguém que me dê o que eu preciso, assim como a Ellie achou o Malfoy.

Jake continuou olhando pasmo para Daphne, ela apenas bufou e saio pisando fundo para fora de lá. Jake ficou ali parado observando o nada, simplesmente assustado demais para se mover. O que diabos estava acontecendo com as garotas de Hogwarts? Era a única coisa que ele queria saber.

Gina estava deitada no colo de Elaine, a ruiva ainda soluçava um pouco mais já estava bem mais calma, estava quase cochilando quando a porta do dormitório feminino se abriu em um estrondo exibindo uma Daphne Snape chorosa que logo se jogou ao lado de Gina na cama chorando feito louca no colo de Elaine.

- O que foi, Daph? – perguntou Ellie assustada.

- Eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo, pior ainda, eu sou a pior melhor amiga do mundo – chorou Daphne feito louca.

- Não é não, você é minha melhor amiga e eu digo, você é a melhor de todas – disse Ellie sorrindo de leve.

- Eu fiz uma coisa horrível, Ellie – chorou Daph.

- O que pode ter sido tão ruim que eu nunca tenha feito? – perguntou Ellie sorrindo de lado.

- Eu estou apaixonada pelo Jake e acabei de beijar ele – disse Daphne se levantando rápido demais e fazendo Ellie olhá-la sem ação e Gina fitá-la pasma, aquele devia der o maior desrespeito as regras de melhor amigas de nunca ficar com um Ex.

**Na:/ Bem, vou explicar porque esse cap foi tão rápido, é que amanhã começa minhas provas e só vou ter tempo para postar de novo daqui a uma semana :S por isso adiantei esse cap para minhas queridas leitoras :)**

**Pat, querida, você assiste One tree Hill? Achamos mais uma coisa em comum, eu amo One tree Hill, só que aqui em Reci (caso você não saiba é onde eu moro) a maioria das pessoas só vê Gossip Girl, House, The O.C ou outros, conheço quase ninguém que assiste, mas eu sou uma verdadeira viciada ^^**

**Leli, você ta sempre com sono criatura, pare com isso :P**

**Obrigada a minah nova leitora Marydf, é sempre bom saber que tem gente nova lendo a fic, continua lendo e mandando reviws, faça parte desse grupo de loucas que LÊ e a que escreve essa fic :P**

**Barb, chuchu da minha vida, como eu já disse sempre há esperança, existem bons sonserinos por ai, querida, é só procurar, ah, continua escrevendo, ta muito bom ;)**


	16. Cuidando de tudo

_**Cuidando de tudo **_

Ellie abriu os olhos naquela manhã meio sem se lembrar da noite anterior, esperava que fosse apenas um pesadelo, mas ao sentir as mãos geladas em sua cintura e o algo duro em que ela estava deitada à confirmação veio. Levantou-se da cama de casal da sala precisa para dar de cara com um Draco Malfoy dormindo tranqüilamente. Sem camisa ficava claro e obvio o corpo escultural do garoto.

Meio contra a vontade se levantou da cama. Sabia que quando ele acordasse teria que ouvir milhões de coisas, mas preferia não ter que pensar naquilo agora, olhou ele dormindo, parecia um anjo, sorriu de leve e correu até o banheiro improvisado da sala precisa para tomar uma ducha.

Assim que saiu do banheiro já vestida e pronta para a aula pode ver Draco sentado na cama com os braços cruzados de um modo que deixava claro os seus músculos tão perfeitos. Lançou a ele seu melhor sorriso amarelo, mas o olhar congelante fez ela engolir em seco e se sentar ao lado dele na cama.

- Dá para me explicar o que houve ontem? – perguntou Draco mal humorado.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Elaine se fingindo de boba.

- Er... que tal o fato de você ter aparecido aqui desesperada e dizendo que não queria voltar para seu salão comunal, que as coisas estavam estranhas e me obrigando a passar a noite aqui com você já que tive medo que se suicidasse – debochou Draco.

- Ah, era disso que você estava falando – disse Elaine bobamente.

- É, Ell, era disso que eu estava falando – rosnou Draco.

- Bem, é como eu disse, ta tudo muito confuso, porque você não vai tomar seu banho e vamos para a aula? – perguntou Elaine com seu melhor sorriso amarelo.

- Tudo bem, mas só porque se não nós vamos nos atrasar, mas você não pode fugir de mim para sempre – rosnou Draco.

- Quem está fugindo, eu vou ficar te esperando bem aqui – disse Elaine sorrindo como uma criança ingênua e fazendo Draco bufar e bater a porta do banheiro atrás de si.

A menina suspirou aliviada por ter se livrado do interrogatório do loiro por um tempo. Precisava pensar um pouco. Depois que Daphne jogou a bomba ela apenas saiu correndo do dormitório. Se perguntou porque fez isso, não importava quem Daphne gostava, ela, Ellie, nem sequer estava mais com o Jake, por que ligar para isso?

Bem, talvez porque ficava tão claro e evidente que ela, Elaine Black, estava sendo a torturadora da sua melhor amiga por tanto tempo. Pensou o quão fria Daphne era para mentir para ela por todo esse tempo. Elas eram melhores amigas, contavam tudo uma para a outra, ou pelo menos era para ser assim. O problema não era Jake, era Daphne, Daphne e a sua mania de se meter nos sentimentos alheio, Daphne e seu sangue de barata, Daphne e sua mania de mentir para ela, Daphne, sua melhor amiga Daphne, que passou todo esse tempo mentindo para ela. O problema era: será que tudo era mentira? Até a amizade delas?

No salão principal de Hogwarts havia varias fofocas. O fato de tudo na mesa da Grifinoria estar diferente era uma delas. Primeiro: Rony, Hermione, Jake e Gina estavam sentados em uma ponta da mesa enquanto Harry e Daphne em outra. Se as confusões já estavam formadas sem Elaine, quando a garota entrou no salão de mãos dadas com Draco Malfoy às fofocas só aumentaram, principalmente porque Elaine estava simplesmente linda. As roupas agora na medida certa realçavam o corpo dela, os cabelos brilhavam mais e o sorriso era encantador.

- Bem, onde eu vou sentar? – perguntou Elaine incerta.

- Está mesmo a fim de tomar café da manhã? – perguntou Draco sorrindo de lado.

- Não podemos fugir das refeições para sempre – cantarolou Elaine.

- Não para sempre, mas por um bom tempo acho que conseguimos – disse Draco puxando Ellie para fora do salão principal.

Primeira aula do dia, defesa contra as artes das trevas. Quando viu Ellie entrando tão cedo na sala Remo sorriu e estava prestes a comentar algo, mas logo sues olhos colaram nas mãos da garota que estavam entrelaçadas com as de Draco Malfoy. Remo olhou pasmo para ela e para Draco. Draco apenas fez uma careta e puxou Ellie até uma banca longe das demais.

- Pode começar me explicando sua reação de ontem à noite – rosnou Draco.

- Aqui não, o professor Lupin pode ver – disse Elaine tentando desviar o olhar.

- Não pode fugir para sempre – bufou Draco.

- Não para sempre, mas por um bom tempo acho que consigo – murmurou Ellie fazendo Draco olhar feio para ela.

Logo os demais alunos estavam na sala. Olhares surpresos eram lançados para Draco e Elaine. As divisões aquela manhã ficaram meio diferentes. Daphne estava sentada ao lado de Rony, Jake com Harry e Hermione sozinha em uma banca muito na frente dos demais. Ellie observou a amiga, tristemente, mas ela apenas piscou despreocupada. Mas as anomalias não pararam por ai.

- Com licença, Remo... – disse o professor Snape chamando a atenção de todos na sala – o diretor que falar com o seu filho urgentemente, por favor, Sr. Jake Lupin?

A sala praticamente toda se virou para ver a cara pasma de Jake. Ele era um aluno brilhante, com notas brilhantes e com um currículo escolar brilhante, não fazia sentido ele ser chamado por Dumbledore. Meio incerto e muito assustado Jake saiu da sala e logo começou a seguir com Snape para a sala do diretor.

Assim que entrou na sala pode ver claramente a cadeira de Dumbledore virada para trás, aquilo não podia ser algo bom. Snape lançou um olhar serio para ele antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. Jake entrou em pânico.

- Senhor, seja lá o que houve eu sinto muito mesmo – começou Jake, nervoso.

- Cale a boca e se sente, Jake, temos muito que conversar – disse a pessoa que virou-se para Jake da cadeira de Dumbledore, mas não era Dumbledore e sim Diana Black, o que só tornou a coisa ainda mais assustadora.

Enquanto isso Elaine tentava se concentrar na aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas, mas seus pensamentos não saiam do loiro sentado ao seu lado que tinha os olhos colados nela como duas laminas afiadas de gelo. Engoliu em seco, se dependesse de Draco Malfoy era melhor ela começar o testamento.

- Por quanto tempo vai ficar me enrolando? – rosnou Draco, baixinho.

- Na aula não, Draco – murmurou Elaine, nervosa.

- Eu não agüento mais, não gosto disso, ta legal? Eu exijo explicações – rosnou Draco irritado.

- Exige? Ah fala serio, Draco, você não manda em mim! – rosnou Elaine olhando feio para ele – Mas se quer mesmo assim o problema todo é que... ARG! A Daphne beijou o Jake ontem, satisfeito?

Draco parou e ficou olhando serio para Elaine, por sorte ou não a aula acabou antes dele dizer algo, e foi sem dizer nada que ele se levantou e saiu decidido da sala dando as costas para Elaine. Ela o observou se afastar, bufando, fechou os olhos com força e assim que os abriu deu de cara com Hermione sorrindo triste para ela.

- Dia difícil? – perguntou Mione.

- Você num faz nem idéia – bufou Elaine se levantando e saindo da sala com a amiga.

Enquanto isso na sala do diretor Dumbledore...

- Sem ofensas, Sra. Black, mas a senhora já me enrolou demais, o que exatamente veio fazer em Hogwarts e porque me chamou? – perguntou Jake impaciente.

- Tudo bem, Jake, eu vou ser bem direta. Você e minha filha terminaram? – Diana perguntou sem voltas.

- Sim, já faz um pouco mais de uma semana, eu acho – disse Jake cabisbaixo.

- Por que isso ocorreu? – perguntou Diana seria.

- Um simples mal entendido, nós vamos voltar, eu tenho certeza – disse Jake serio.

- Agora me explique, Jake, se foi um simples mal entendido em que universo paralelo eu me meti para ver minha filha se divertindo em Hogsmead com um Malfoy? – perguntou Diana sem animação.

- Eu... – Jake bufou – Não sei lhe explicar. Eles ficaram amigos do nada. A única coisa que sei é que ele está monitorando a detenção dela e que... bem, aparentemente estão juntos.

- Minha filha e um Malfoy? – perguntou Diana seria.

- É, e ela quase quebrou meu queijo quando a beijei no baile, depois foi correndo atrás do Malfoy e agora está andando de mãos dadas com ele por Hogwarts toda, é ridículo, no mínimo – rosnou Jake.

- É, é mesmo muito estranho – disse Diana seria.

- É bem mais que estranho, Sra. Black, devo avisá-la que enviei uma carta a seu marido contando sobre isso – disse Jake serio.

- VOCÊ O QUE? – Diana perguntou fora de si – O que tem na cabeça, Lupin? Sirius vai enlouquecer.

- Achei que o Sr. Black era o único capaz de colocar algo na cabeça oca da Elaine, pensei que ficaria do lado dela – disse Jake cabisbaixo.

- O que pensa que sou, Jake? – disse Diana olhando distraída pela janela – Acha que não sei do que um Malfoy é capaz, eu sei exatamente do que um Malfoy é capaz e a ultima coisa que eu quero é que minha filha tenha que... _saber_ também.

Jake sorriu vitorioso ao ver o olhar distante e perdido de Diana, mal sabia ele que onde a mente dela estava era bem distante de onde ele realmente queria que ela estivesse.

O garoto já havia voltado para a sala e deixado Diana sozinha com seus pensamentos na sala de Dumbledore. Diana olhava perdida párea a janela. Elaine Black e Draco Malfoy... imediatamente dois outros nomes surgiram em sua cabeça... Diana Potter e Lucio Malfoy. Engoliu em seco, isso não podia ocorrer. Não com Elaine.

- Está tudo bem, Diana? – Dumbledore perguntou entrando na sala.

- Está sim, sinto muito ter invadido sua sala professor, mas foi muito bom o senhor ter me emprestado ela, mesmo, muito obrigada – disse Diana se levantando da cadeira de Dumbledore e dando espaço para ele se sentar lá.

- Então, o que descobriu? – perguntou o diretor distraidamente.

- Que minha filha pode estar se metendo em algo que eu me meti há muitos anos, mas me arrependo até hoje – disse Diana distante.

- Elaine não é você, Diana, e Draco também não é Lucio, devia dar uma chance a ele – disse o diretor risonho.

- Para que? Para ele acabar com a vida da minha filha ou pior, envolvê-la com comensais da morte como o pai dele? – rosnou Diana.

- Diana, eu sei que Lucio lhe causou traumas irreversíveis, – disse Dumbledore doce – assim como sua mãe, mas dê uma chance a Elaine de fazer as próprias escolhas e travar seu próprio caminho.

- Eu só não quero que ela sofra – disse Diana chorosa.

- Mas às vezes é preciso sofrer para aprender, Diana, - disse Dumbledore sabiamente – e alem do mais apenas o anjo para fazer o mal ser bom.

- O que quer dizer? – Diana fez uma careta.

- Você vai descobrir – disse Dumbledore sorrindo doce.

A noite caiu. As aulas acabaram por hoje. Todos os alunos se encontravam no salão principal, isso incluía Elaine e Draco, mas havia uma diferença para aquela manhã. Draco estava emburrado na mesa da sonserina e Elaine tristonha na da grifinoria. Ao lado de Elaine estavam Gina e Hermione. Rony estava sentado ao lado de Daph, longe deles, e mais distante ainda estavam Jake e Harry.

- O dia ta sendo tão animado – ironizou Gina.

Elaine apenas bufou e quando seus olhos encontraram os de um certo loiro ela pode ver ele se levantando e lançando um olhar que dizia claramente que eles precisavam conversar. Bufou e vislumbrou Draco saindo emburrado do salão principal. Ela se levantou meio contra a vontade, mas antes de sair viu claramente Dumbledore fazendo sinal para ela se aproximar.

- Posso ajudar, diretor? – perguntou Ellie incerta.

- Sim, você pode ir para minha sala, sua mãe a aguarda lá – disse Dumbledore tranqüilo.

- Minha mãe? – Elaine perguntou pasma.

Elaine abriu a porta da sala do diretor com um estrondo podendo ver claramente a cara tranqüila de Diana Black. Aproximou-se incerta sentando na cadeira de fronte para a do diretor que era onde Diana estava sentada.

- O que faz aqui, mamãe? – perguntou Ellie surpresa.

- Quando ia me contar que está namorando o Malfoy? – perguntou Diana sem emoção.

- Nós não estamos namorando – disse Elaine evitando olhar para a mãe.

- Grande merda, você nunca namorou o Jake, mas isso não evitou que me contasse que estava com ele – rosnou Diana.

- Com o Draco é diferente – disse Ellie incerta.

- Claro que é, ele é problema, um Malfoy, Elaine, o que você tem na cabeça? – perguntou Diana com raiva.

- O Draco não é como o pai dele – disse Elaine tristonha.

- Claro que não, é apenas uma copia de Lucio – rosnou Diana.

- Ele não é assim, ele realmente gosta de mim e... – Ellie começou.

- Ah, claro, gosta tanto que está namorando você, certo? – gritou Diana assustando a filha – Olha, Ellie, eu não quero brigar com você, apenas quero lhe proteger e esse rapaz não é seguro para você.

- Você não sabe do que está falando – disse Ellie com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Sei, Ellie, sei que se ele gostasse mesmo de você não pensaria duas vezes antes de te pedir em namoro, e ele não fez isso – disse Diana seria.

- Ele está assustado – choramingou Elaine.

- Isso é o que você quer acreditar – rosnou Diana.

- Draco não é como você está pensando – disse Elaine agora as lagrimas trasbordavam dos seus olhos e corriam pela face.

- Errado, Ellie, ele não é como VOCÊ está pensando... – disse Diana olhando triste para a filha – ele não te ama, Ellie, e ele é uma pessoa má, meu anjo.

- Então eu vou transformá-lo em uma pessoa boa – disse Elaine chorando e saindo de lá sem dar ouvidos a mais nenhuma palavra da mãe.

Diana ficou ali parada observando a porta que Elaine fechara com tanta raiva. Por alguns segundos varias coisas passaram por sua cabeça, era tão obvio que chegava a doer.

- Apenas o anjo para fazer o mal ser bom – disse Diana para si mesma, com os olhos esbugalhados.

**Na:/ Galerinha do meu coração, ta aqui mais um cap para vocês. Leli, respira e não volta a sua vida assassina. Barb, se acalma e pensa positivo, alem do mais você não pode me matar depois do que fez na sua fic com o Snape ¬¬... amo vocês e fiquei mals porque só teve dois coments. Srta. Potter, onde está você? e meus outros leitores, heim?**

**:***


	17. Decisões Precipitadas

_**Decisões precipitadas**_

- Draco, desculpa a demora, é que tem tanta coisa acontecendo e... – Elaine abriu a porta da sala precisa chorando compulsivamente.

Draco estava sentado em uma poltrona verde musgo e olhava para ela com um certo tédio. Ele se levantou e foi andando até ela como uma cobra com raiva. Ellie engoliu em seco ao sentir o olhar frio de Draco sobre ela.

- Jura? O que foi agora, o Lupin decidiu que ama a Snape? – perguntou Draco sem animação.

- Não é isso é que... – Ellie começou incerta.

- É que o que? Qual o problema, Elaine? – rosnou Draco – O que você tem na cabeça, afinal? Acha que eu gosto de ver você exibindo claramente que ainda gosta do Lupin? Cara, se gosta dele vai para ela, ninguém está te prendendo.

Elaine ficou observando Draco, pasma, não dava para acreditar no que ela estava ouvindo. Seus olhos já cheios d'água agora começaram a trasbordar, mas seu sangue ferveu e a raiva tomou conta dela.

- Qual o meu problema? É o que quer saber? Por que não me diz qual o seu problema, heim? – berrou Elaine fora de si – O que você acha que eu sou? Acha que eu estava mal porque estava com ciúmes do Jake? Fala serio, Draco, se eu quisesse ficar com ele eu ficaria.

- Então por... – Draco ia começar.

- É pro causa da Daphne, ta legal? – rosnou Elaine. – Como acha que eu me senti ao saber que todo esse tempo minha melhor amiga estava mentindo para mim? É questão de confiança, Draco, e foi esse o problema. A Daph me decepcionou, mas ela podia ter beijado qualquer um, não tem nada haver com o Jake.

- Eu... – Draco começou.

- Agora, me diz, qual o seu problema? – perguntou ela nervosa – Eu briguei com meus amigos por sua causa, as pessoas me olham feio por causa de você, eu acabei de brigar com a minha mãe para te defender, droga, eu nunca brigo com ela. Eu fiz tudo por sua causa, Draco, e nunca te cobrei nada, é pedir muito que para variar você confie em mim? Eu já não te dei provar o suficiente de que eu quero ficar com você, ora que droga.

As lagrimas agora corriam soltas pelo rosto da menina, ela chorava compulsivamente. Draco sentiu um aperto em seu peito, sem pensar duas vezes puxou Elaine pela cintura e a abraçou com força, como se tivesse medo de perdê-la. E assim ficaram. Abraçados. Juntos. Até que fosse suficiente para tudo ficar bem. Sem nenhuma palavra aquilo bastou.

Enquanto isso Diana andava feito louca pela sessão reservada de Hogwarts. Como podia ser tão obvio. Estava na sua cara o tempo todo e ela não via. Passou anos pesquisando sobre a ligação de Harry e Voldemort e esqueceu de pensar que talvez outra pessoa tivesse sido responsável pelo milagre daquela noite, uma pessoa que não estava lá na hora, uma pessoa que era apenas um bebê, uma pessoa que era sua filha, Elaine Black.

Na mansão Black um estalo foi ouvido claramente. Sirius estava furioso e quando vislumbrou a mulher com o olhar serio e frio que fazia quando tinha que dar noticias serias aquilo só piorou o seu humor.

- NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELA ESTÁCOM UM MALFOY – berrou Sirius fora de si.

- Não é hora para isso – disse Diana seria.

- COMO ASSIM NÃO É HORA PARA ISSO? ELAINE ESTÁ COM UM MALFOY, DIANA, É O APOCALIPSE – berrou Sirius nervoso.

- A coisas piores acontecendo – disse Diana seria.

- Tipo o que? – perguntou Sirius irritado.

- Tipo a nossa filha estar correndo risco de vida – disse Diana seria fazendo Sirius parar bruscamente e olhar pasmo para ela.

O dia raiava em Hogwarts. Hermione acordou sem emoção e olhando para os lados pode ver claramente que sua amiga, Elaine Black, não havia dormido no dormitório, de novo. Bufou, mas assim que se levantou pode ver que Daphne estava acordada, a menina abraçava os joelhos com força e chorava como um bebê.

Hermione amaldiçoou-se por ser sempre tão boazinha, foi se arrastando até a cama de Daphne e se sentou ao lado dela. A menina a fitou com os olhinhos cheios de lagrimas e isso fez o coração de Hermione dar um nó, era de dar pena e cortar o coração.

- Ta tudo bem, Daphne? – perguntou Hermione com pena.

- Ta, tudo ótimo, - ironizou Daphne mal humorada – minha melhor amiga nem olha na minha cara e o Jake deve ta me achando uma galinha, é, não tinha como as coisas estarem melhores.

- Daphne, você sabe que você feriu os sentimentos da Ellie não contando a ela sobre o Jake, mas eu tenho certeza que quando vocês conversarem tudo vai... – Hermione começou.

- Não dá, Hermione, todo mundo me odeia, eu me sinto um lixo, eu só tinha a Ellie, mas agora eu não tenho ninguém – chorou Daphne nervosa.

- Não é verdade, Daph, você é uma boa pessoa e nem todo mundo te odeia, eu não te odeio, - disse Hermione doce – e se você quiser posso ser sua amiga, quer dizer, amiga de verdade.

- Faria isso por mim? – perguntou Daphne pasma.

- Claro – disse Mione dando de ombros.

Daphne não se conteve, ela praticamente pulou no pescoço de Hermione e a abraçou com força. Hermione olhou pasma para Daphne, mas logo sorriu de leve, é, ela não era uma má pessoa, não havia duvida sobre isso.

Enquanto isso na sala precisa Elaine acabava de abrir os olhos, mas estranhou ao não sentir o peito duro de Draco como travesseiro nem as mãos frias dele em volta de sua cintura. Abriu os olhos, assustada, e se levantou como um raio para ver Draco sentado na cama com um sorriso bobo, entre eles havia uma bandeja de café da manhã farta.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Ellie surpresa.

- O nosso café da manhã, acha mesmo que eu ia passar mais alguma refeição sem ter que me agüentar? Se não podemos tomar café da manhã com todo mundo e juntos, tomamos apenas juntos, o que acha? – ele perguntou sorrindo charmoso de lado.

- Eu acho que você é a melhor coisa que eu podia ter conseguido, - disse Ellie pulando no pescoço de Draco – já disse hoje o quanto você é fofo?

- Não, mas se quiser o fofo pro sexy eu ficaria feliz – disse ele sorrindo malicioso.

- Eu preciso mesmo dizer o quanto você é sexy? – ela perguntou sorrindo maliciosa e fazendo Draco gargalhar.

Na mansão Black o clima não estava tão bom...

- Não acredito, como é que agente nunca pensou nisso? – Sirius perguntou nervoso.

- Não sei, mas temos que fazer alguma coisa, Ellie está correndo risco de vida. – disse Diana assustada.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Ellie não é um interesse para eles, se mantermos ela longe de problemas eles ficaram felizes e ela fica bem – disse Sirius serio – Belatriz quer se vingar de nós dois e para Voldemort basta Harry.

- Então... Temos que sumir com a Ellie e de preferência que ninguém saiba nossos reais motivos, nem ela, é mais seguro assim – disse Diana decidida.

- Tem alguma idéia? – Sirius perguntou preocupado, Diana apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Em Hogwarts as aulas já corriam. Elaine não desgrudava de Draco e ele não parecia gostar da idéia de ela desgrudar, mas alguém não gostava disso, esse alguém era Pansy Parkison. De uma carteira afastada das demais, Pansy observava o casal com acara mais amarrada possível.

- Qual o problema? – Zabine perguntou entediado.

- Blaise, você gosta da Black? – Pansy perguntou seria.

- Bem, ela é gatinha e tudo mais, ta mó... - ele ia falando, mas ao ver o olhar assassino de Pansy bufou – Ela é uma peste, pode ser bonita, mas é uma peste e adora jogar na minha cara que é melhor no quadribol.

- Gosta dela com o Draco? – rosnou Pansy.

- Claro que não, ele fica todo cheio de frescuras para ninguém machucar ela – disse Blaise irritado.

- O que acha de darmos um fim em tanto romance? – perguntou Pansy sorrindo cruel e fazendo Zabine sorrir também.

Novamente as aulas daquele dia correram, Hermione passou o dia todo com Daphne de um lado para o outro e se sentaram juntas na mesa da grifinoria na hora do jantar, Gina sentou contra a vontade ao lado delas, Rony fez o mesmo. Jake e Harry continuavam a uma distancia enorme deles. Mas sem duvidas todos se surpreenderam ao ver Elaine Black entrar sozinha no salão principal e seguir decidida até onde Jake e Harry estavam.

- Nós três precisamos conversar – rosnou a menina fazendo os dois se entreolharem assustados, da mesa da sonserina Draco observava a tudo com um sorriso de lado.

A menina saiu arrastando os dois até os jardins, que há essa hora estavam completamente vazios. Ela parou diante dos dois batendo o pé e com os braços cruzados na altura do peito, a cara o mais emburrada possível.

- Primeiro você, Harry, me diz o que você tinha na cabeça ao magoar a Gina dessa maneira? – rosnou Elaine.

- Eu... – Harry começou incerto.

- Gosta dela? – perguntou Elaine decidida.

- Sim – disse Harry rápido.

- AMA ELA? – rosnou Elaine.

- Sim – disse Harry com um suspiro.

- Então deixe de ser tosco e dê um jeito de mostrar isso para aquela ruiva bizarra – gritou Elaine fora de si.

- Como? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Use sua imaginação – disse Elaine com um sorriso de lado.

Harry sorriu de lado, parecia entender o que a prima estava dizendo. Ele deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela e logo saiu correndo para dentro do castelo deixando Jake e Elaine sozinhos. Elaine fitou o garoto a sua frente, seria, ele apenas suspirou derrotado.

- Você está muito bonita, Ellie – disse Jake calmo.

- Sinto muito, Jake, eu não vou voltar para você – disse Elaine seria.

- Eu... – começou Jake.

- Você foi um ótimo amigo por todo esse tempo, Jake, mas não passou disso. Sinto muito se te enganei, não fiz por mal, - disse Elaine triste – mas a verdade é que eu não posso ficar com você, Jake, a única coisa que posso lhe oferecer é minha amizade.

- Você gosta mesmo dele, não é? Do Malfoy? – perguntou Jake serio.

- Gosto – disse Ellie calma.

- Ama ele, Elaine? – Jake perguntou a fitando.

- Amo – disse Ellie triste.

- Você não merece alguém como ele, Ellie, você merece alguém muito melhor – disse Jake serio.

- Eu queria muito, Jake, mas agente não escolhe, meu coração é dele e não tem como eu dá-lo para outra pessoa – disse Elaine seria.

- Eu... – Jake começou.

- Você tem que seguir sua vida, Jake, e eu recomendo com a Daphne. – disse Elaine e Jake a olhou surpreso – Ela me contou, fiquei magoada pro ela não ter me dito antes e tudo mais, mas se pensar bem, ela te amou esse tempo todo e mesmo assim me apoiava com você, Jake, ela deve gostar mesmo de mim e ser louca por você, para querer tanto nos ver felizes acima da felicidade dela.

- A Daphne é uma boa pessoa – disse Jake distraído.

- Então dá uma chance a ela – disse Elaine sorrindo de lado.

- Eu espero que você seja feliz, Ellie – disse Jake calmo.

- Eu também torço muito por sua felicidade, Jake – disse Ellie sorrindo e começando a seguir seu caminho para dentro do castelo.

A noite caia e mais uma vez Elaine Black estava com Draco Malfoy na sala precisa. Ela dormia tranqüilamente abraçada a ele e Draco apenas a observava com um sorriso bobo na face. Ela parecia um anjo.

- Draco – ela chamava baixinho, dormindo.

- Estou aqui, Ell – ele dizia sonolento alisando os cabelos muito negros dela.

- Draco – ela chamou mais uma vez.

- Estou aqui, meu anjo – disse Draco sorrindo de lado.

- Eu te amo, Draco – ela murmurou.

Draco teve que conter o susto, foi como se ele acordasse instantaneamente. Ficou ali parado fitando a menina com cuidado, ela dormia profundamente. Seu coração acelerou e ele não conseguiu se mover, apenas ficava olhando para ela com cuidado. "Eu te amo". É, aquilo ia dar mais problema do que ele pensou.

Longe, muito longe...

- Está na hora... – disse uma voz ofídica por trás de uma capa negra que cobria o rosto.

- Quer que comecemos, milorde? – uma bela mulher de cabelos muito negros perguntou, o tempo não havia sido o bastante para tirar a beleza de Belatriz, e o tempo também não bastava para transformá-la numa pessoa melhor.

- Já devia ter sido feito – a voz dizia friamente.

- Narcisa já está sob controle, Milorde, agora só precisamos da nossa querida Black... – disse um belo loiro que eram sem a menor sombra de duvidas, Lucio Malfoy.

- Diana sempre foi uma pedra no meu sapato, está na hora do acerto de contar, vou me vingar por ela ter roubado o Sirius de mim – rosnou Belatriz.

- Eu pretendo me vingar do Black, por tê-la tirado de mim, Belatriz, mas nós acertamos isso – disse Lucio calmo.

- Você acaba de prender Narcisa e já quer arrumar uma nova esposa? – rosnou Belatriz.

- Você acaba de matar Rodolfo e já quer cair nos braços do Black? – ironizou Lucio.

- Não quero ouvir mais nada! – a voz ofídica disse – Apenas me tragam ele, pois assim os outros virão até mim.

- Como quiser, Lord Voldemort – disseram os dois, sérios.

A luz iluminou e deixou que o rosto por trás da capa aparecesse. Um rosto braço demais e que se assemelhava muito a o de uma cobra. O rosto do mais cruel bruxo de todos os tempos. O rosto de Lord Voldemort, um rosto que aguardava por vingança e uma volta por cima.

**Na:/ Cá está mais um cap só para vocês ;) haha essa fic logo acaba e ai partimos para a irmã gêmea do mal 3 pessoal! Uhuuuu, planos infalíveis para essa fic, planos que podem fazer minhas amigas Barb e Leli voltarem a seus instintos assassinos. Dona leli nem comentou, né? Safada! Barb, você é minha psicopata favorita. A Srta. Potter eu sabia lá que você tinha mudado o nome :P hehe LLoiza obrigada pelo comentário, continua comentando, viu? :*****


	18. Situações Difíceis

_**Situações difíceis**_

Elaine abriu os olhos àquela manhã com um sorriso bobo na face. Sentia o peito duro e frio de Draco contra sua bochecha e as mãos firmes e gélidas dele em volta da sua cintura. Bufou. Como podia gostar tanto daquele loiro de farmácia? Olhou com atenção para ele, estava acordado e não parecia ter notado que ela também estava, o rapaz estava pensativo, a face seria e dura não diminuía sua beleza, muito pelo contrário, os olhos tinha um brilho lindo que a prendia cada vez mais.

- Bom dia flor do dia – disse Ellie rindo de leve e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dele.

- Você acordou? – ele perguntou bobamente.

- Não, Draco, eu sou sonâmbula – debochou a garota se levantando da cama e se preparando para tomar um banho.

- Espera, Ell... – Draco começou sem ter certeza se era a coisa certa a se fazer.

- Tou esperando – disse ela com um leve sorriso na face.

- Er... Você sabia que fala dormindo? – Draco perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Sabia... – disse ela se sentando na beira da cama e olhando com atenção para ele – Qual o problema? Eu disse algo demais?

- Não, é só que... – Draco começou incerto.

- Vai, Draco, diz, qual o problema? – ela perguntou incerta.

- Bem... – ele começou, mas logo suspirou derrotado e sorriu de lado para ela – você tava dizendo o quanto ainda ama o Lupin.

- HÁ! Muito engraçado, Draco, morri de ri – bufou ela mal humorada.

- Por que eu mentiria? – ele perguntou serio.

- Simples, Draky, - riu Ellie – eu falo dormindo, mas só falo o que eu realmente sinto, a verdade, e eu não amo o Jake, bocó – dizendo isso ela deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele e seguia calma até o banheiro rindo de leve.

Draco ficou ali sentado observando a garota que se afastava. Seu coração seu um pulo ornamental. _Só falo o que eu realmente sinto, a verdade._ A verdade. Então... Elaine o amava? Aquilo não estava nos seus planos e sem duvidas ele não esperava nada parecido. Enfiou as mãos nos cabelos e suspirou, aquilo não podia estar certo.

Hermione havia acordado cedo aquela manhã. Estava sentada próxima à janela do salão comunal da grifinoria observando o vento batendo nas plantas do jardim. Suspirou. Em menos de um mês sua vida virou de cabeça para baixo, mas sem duvidas as coisas para suas amigas estavam uma completa bagunça. Não conseguia evitar sentir-se mal por causa dela.

- Acorda sempre cedo assim? – uma voz perguntou firme sentando-se ao lado dela.

A menina quase cai da janela com o susto que tomou, não que tenha ficado surpresa com a voz, o problema era o dono da voz. Com os cabelos ruivos ainda molhados e caindo sobre os olhos verdes clarinhos, Rony Weasley possuía um sorriso calmo que fez as entranhas de Hermione darem um nó.

- Não sempre... – disse ela tentando manter a voz firme, o que foi bem difícil – mas não estou dormindo bem ultimamente.

- É a vida na elite de Hogwarts nunca mais vai ser a mesma – disse Rony rindo sem graça.

- Sinto muito, afinal, são seus amigos e... – Hermione ia dizendo.

- São seus amigos também, sei que sabe tão bem quanto eu o quanto é ruim – disse Rony distraído.

- Eu só... sei lá, queria que as coisas se arrumassem. É meio chato ficar no meio dessa briga e... Bem, eu e a Daphne estamos mais próximas agora e sei o quanto ela está mal, se as coisas tivessem ficado bem entre sua irmã e o Harry e Jake e Ellie como ficaram entre você e a Daph, talvez... – Hermione ia dizer.

- As coisas não são do mesmo jeito, eu e Daphne éramos diferentes – disse Rony pensativo.

- Sei, vocês se davam bem melhor que a maioria, deve ser difícil para você saber que ela está apaixonada pelo Jake e tal – disse Hermione constrangida.

- Não, nem de longe, eu sei disso desde o quarto ano mais ou menos. – riu Rony – as coisas só são mais fáceis entre eu e Daphne porque agente nunca se gostou de verdade, fica mais fácil acabar quando os dois concordam com isso.

Hermione olhou com atenção para o ruivo ao seu lado. Rony realmente não parecia nada afetado com qualquer coisa que Daphne fizesse. Ela não pode negar que já havia notado que os dois não eram o casal perfeito. Afinal, Daphne não era a garota certa para Rony. Engoliu em seco com o pensamento que lhe veio em seguida.

- Seria bom se as coisas se ajeitassem, Daphne não está feliz, acho que hoje vou conversar com a Ellie – disse Mione tentando afastar os pensamentos sobre Rony que lhe vinham à mente.

- Daphne tem muita sorte de ter uma amiga como você, Mione – disse Rony sorrindo doce e fazendo as bochechas de Hermione pegarem fogo.

Logo todos estavam reunidos no salão principal para tomarem o café da manhã. Todos com exceção de Harry Potter. Coisa que Daphne não deixou de notar. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Ron e Hermione e pode ver claramente Jake sentado ao lado de Ellie e Gina, mas nada de Harry. Ta legal, ela só notou que Harry não estava ali quando viu Jake sentado ao lado de Ellie, coisa que fez um nó se abrir em seu estomago.

- Cadê o Harry? – ela perguntou quase choramingando.

- A Ellie não vai ficar com o Jake, ela ta com o Malfoy – disse Hermione se tirar os olhos do livro que estava lendo.

- Mas eles parecem ter feito as pazes, estão rindo e tudo. – Daphne dizia triste ao observar Jake e Ellie gargalharem juntos enquanto Gina bufava – Será que depois que eu o beijei ela notou que estava apaixonada por ele e não quer correr o risco de perdê-lo? Ou será que ela apenas é orgulhosa demais e não que EU fique com o Jake?

- Mania de perseguição – cantarolou Rony.

- Claro, Daph, agente esqueceu o quanto a Ellie é psicótica e maluca – ironizou Mione girando os olhos.

- Ela não era, mas agora que está com o Malfoy... – Daph ia dizendo.

- Falou bem, ELA ESTÁ COM O MALFOY – disse Rony sem paciência.

- Mas... – choramingou Daphne olhando triste para Ellie e Jake.

- Vai acabar tudo bem – disse Mione docemente fazendo Rony sorrir e Daphne abraçá-la como uma criancinha indefesa.

As aulas não demoraram muito. Mas não foram como normalmente. Harry não deu as caras o dia todo. Draco, que não desgrudava de Elaine, não suportava Jake sempre tentando se aproximar ou conversar. Daphne, que observava a tudo de longe, parecia prestes a cair no choro, Rony e Hermione estavam prestes a matá-la ou coisa assim. Enquanto isso Pansy e Blaise Zabine programavam um plano para destruir um certo casal.

- O que o idiota do Lupin está pensando? – rosnava Draco enquanto eles seguia para o salão principal jantar.

- Ele só está tentando reconstruir nossa amizade - disse Elaine com um leve sorriso.

- Eu sei bem o que ele está tentando reconstruir – rosnava Draco com ódio.

- Está com ciúmes, Sr. Malfoy? – Ellie perguntava debochada.

- Me poupe, Elaine – rosnou Draco mais uma vez fazendo a menina gargalhar.

- Ellie – eles ouviram alguém berrar.

Os dois se viraram instantaneamente para poderem visualizar Virginia Weasley que vinha correndo na direção deles. Ela parou ofegante ao lado de Ellie ignorando completamente a presença de Draco.

- Preciso de uma informação urgente: o Potter matou todas as aulas? – perguntou Gina seria.

- Boa noite para você também, Weasley – ironizou Draco.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. FALA ELLIE – disse Gina nervosa.

- Matou, por que? – Elaine perguntou franzindo o cenho ao ver a expressão chorosa da amiga.

- Ta vendo o que eu disse, Ellie? Por isso eu odeio o seu primo, ele deve estar se agarrando com alguma vagaba – choramingou Gina.

- Bem provável – disse Draco sem pena fazendo Gina lançar-lhe um olhar mortífero.

- Você pode se surpreender – disse Ellie com um sorriso maroto fazendo Draco e Gina trocarem olhares curiosos.

A curiosidade deles não durou muito, pois assim que Ellie abriu os portões do salão principal os queixos de Draco e Gina pareciam capazes de tocar o chão do tanto que caíram. Ellie apenas cruzou os braços e sorriu orgulhosa.

O lugar estava no mínimo lindo. Já havia algumas pessoas ali jantando, mas todas ainda olhavam fascinadas para o seu redor. O salão principal estava infestado de rosas vermelhas, rosas para todo o lado e todas vermelhas como sangue. Gina teve certeza que nunca viu tantas rosas em um só lugar, mas sem duvidas o que mais chamou sua atenção foi o teto. Onde normalmente havia um céu estrelado e brilhante ainda possuía esse mesmo céu, mas as estrelas formavam claramente a seguinte frase: _"Eu te amo, Virginia Weasley, quer namorar comigo?" _um pouco abaixo disso havia claramente a assinatura e isso foi o que mais lhe chocou _"Harry Potter". _

Garotas cochichavam o quanto ela tinha sorte, mas Gina apenas olhava nervosa ao seu redor procurando um certo garoto de olhos cor de esmeralda e cabelos muito negros, mas ele não parecia estar em lugar nenhum. Foi quando ouviu em alto e bom som uma voz magicamente amplificada.

- GINA! – era ele, Harry Potter, ele estava EM CIMA DE UMA MESA COM UM MICROFONE NA MÃO e um sorriso maroto – EU TE AMO, GINA! Caso você ainda não tenha notado! Sinto muito se você entendeu mal, eu não quero só ficar uma noite com você, Virginia, eu quero ficar todas as noites de toda a minha vida com você. EU TE AMO, SUA RUIVA IDIOTA E ESTOU AQUI PARA QUE TODO MUNDO SAIBA DISSO! Se precisar de uma prova maior eu posso cantar, mas aviso logo que isso não ia ser lá muito bom.

Graças ao bom Merlin Harry não precisou cantar. Gina correu até a mesa e praticamente pulou nela ficando frente a frente com ele. Seu coração pulava acelerado e seus olhos ardiam, mas ela conseguiu se conter.

- Por que você ta fazendo isso? – ela perguntou chorosa.

- Você é loira, ruiva? – ele perguntou rindo – Eu te amo, e quero que todo mundo saiba que não vai adiantar de nada, meu coração é seu – ele puxou a mão dela e a colocou em seu peito – só seu.

Gina não precisou de mais nada para pular no pescoço de Harry e começar a beijá-lo loucamente. Seus olhos trasbordavam lagrimas de pura alegria, mas Harry não ficava muito para trás em sua felicidade. Ellie observava aos dois com um sorriso feliz na face e os braços cruzados. Os olhos ardiam um pouco por pura e besta emoção. Draco apenas a fitava, curioso.

- Aposto toda a minha fortuna como isso teve dedo seu – disse ele rindo baixo.

- Pode ficar com seu dinheiro – disse ela sem conter o sorriso.

- Você não existe, Elaine – riu Draco.

- Existo, bobinho, eu não sou um sonho seu – disse ela convencida e fazendo ele gargalhar.

- Nossa, o Harry botou para quebrar dessa vez – disse uma voz atrás deles.

Tal voz fez Draco estremecer, mas Ellie apenas olhou feio para ele. Jake se pos do lado de Ellie, do outro Draco segurava a mão da garota com tanta força que seria capaz de quebrar os dedos dela.

- É, meu primo tomou juízo – riu Ellie.

- E então, Malfoy, como vai? – disse Jake, incerto, tentando ser simpático.

- Melhor impossível – rosnou Draco puxando Elaine pela cintura e fazendo ela prender a gargalhada, Jake também continha um riso.

- Que bom – disse Jake sincero.

- ÓTIMO – rosnou Draco e agora Ellie se contorcia para não rir.

- Elaine... – era o professor Snape que olhava com um leve sorriso para eles – estão lhe esperando na sala de Dumbledore.

- Quem? – Ellie perguntou curiosa.

- Vai lá e descubra – disse Snape se afastando.

Ellie deu um beijo na bochecha de Draco e acenou de leve para Jake, sorrindo saiu dali sem dizer nem sequer uma palavra. Enquanto a garota se afastava Draco olhava assassino para Jake que apenas continua um sorriso. Chegava a ser ridículo, para Jake, o ciúme de Draco.

Ellie corria pelos corredores de Hogwarts e sem cerimônia abriu a porta da sala de Dumbledore com um estrondo, mas se arrependeu por ter feito isso, pois só aumentou seu choque ao ver as pessoas ali dentro. Não era Dumbledore, mas sim as duas ultimas pessoas que ela esperava ver naquela noite e naquele lugar. Diana e Sirius Black. Seus pais.

Ela não pensou muito no motivo que trouxe os dois ali, sua animação foi tanta ao ver o pai que praticamente se jogou no pescoço dele o abraçando com força. A mão apenas observava a tudo sorrindo de leve.

- Paizinho, senti tanta falta sua – dizia ele feliz.

- Eu também, meu anjinho – disse Sirius abraçando a menina com tanta força como se assim ajudasse seu coração a se acalmar.

- O que faz aqui? Normalmente quem vem me dar bronca é a mamãe – disse Elaine se soltando do pai e olhando com atenção para os dois.

- Nós não estamos aqui para lhe dar bronca, Ellie – disse Sirius serio.

- Estamos aqui para lhe fazer um comunicado – disse Diana tentando se manter fria pelo marido que parecia preste a cair no choro.

- O que há de errado? Vocês dois não parecem bem – disse Elaine meio desesperada.

Sirius e Diana trocaram olhares cúmplices. Eram anos o suficiente juntos para Diana saber pelo olhar do marido que ele não ia conseguir, respirou fundo e lançou um olhar tranqüilizante para o marido como quem assume dali por diante.

- Você vai ser transferida para Beauxbaton no sábado – disse Diana sem mais explicações.

Ellie parou um pouco como se a mãe tivesse falado uma língua totalmente fora do seu conhecimento. Na sua cabeça os dias correram rápidos, era quart feira e sábado ela iria para...

- COMO É? – Ellie berrou fora de si.

- Eu e seu pai decidimos isso juntos, - disse Diana ao ver o olhar de Ellie para o pai – achamos que era o melhor para você e...

- É meu ultimo ano, por que eu iria para lá? Alem do mais a senhora sempre disse que lá era escola de patricinhas ridículas e... – Ellie ia dizendo fora de si.

- A decisão já foi tomada, é para seu próprio bem, Ellie – disse Diana seria.

A menina parou mais uma vez para pensar no que sua mãe lhe dizia, mas a raiva tomou conta dela. Algo pulou em sua cabeça e ela achava ter certeza do motivo da decisão dos pais.

- É por causa do Draco, não é? – rosnou ela.

- Não acho bom você namorar um Malfoy, mas não é isso... – Diana ia dizendo.

- Não tente me enganar, mamãe, é por causa dele sim, mas você nem o conhece direito, não pode julgá-lo pelo pai dele ele não é como o Lucio Malfoy... – berrava Ellie com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Ellie, você não sabe o que ta falando, estamos apenas pensando na sua segurança – dizia Sirius serio.

- DRACO NUNCA ME MACHUCARIA, ELE ME AMA E EU O AMO! - berrou Elaine com lagrimas nos olhos.

- ISSO NÃO IMPORTA, VOCÊ VAI SAIR DAQUI E PONTO FINAL, VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA DE AMOR, ELAINE, É APENAS UMA GAROTINHA BOBA, ELE ESTÁ TE USANDOE VOCÊ ESTÁ CAINDO NO JOGUINHO DELE. SUA BURRA! – berrou Sirius de um modo que surpreendeu até Diana e fez os olhos de Elaine trasbordarem ainda mais.

- Sirius... – murmurou Diana.

- Eu... – Sirius gaguejou quando se deu conta do que fez.

- Odeio vocês – berrou Elaine antes de sair correndo para fora da sala.

Assim que a menina não estava mais lá Sirius caiu de joelhos no chão. As lagrimas praticamente trasbordavam dos seus olhos e ele estava desesperado de tanto chorar. Diana se abaixou ao lado do marido e o abraçou com força.

- Não precisava ter dito isso, eu podia ficar sendo a odiada, posso lidar com isso – disse Diana seria.

- Me dói saber que ela me odeia, mas posso lidar com isso, - disse Sirius chorando compulsivamente – o que eu sei que não posso lidar é com ela correndo risco, Diana, isso eu não suportaria. Não posso vê-la morta.

- E não verá, meu amor, não vou deixar que Elaine corra algum risco, como nunca deixei, ela vai estar segura e nós vamos dar cabo em Belatriz, eu te prometo – disse Diana abraçando o marido com força.

- Eu não queria ter feito ela chorar – disse Sirius triste.

- Eu sei, mas graças agora você a fez poder viver, Sirius! – disse Diana doce fazendo o marido sorrir de leve para ela – Ela não te odeia de verdade, Sirius, vai por mim, eu sei.

- Eu te amo, Diana – murmurou Sirius.

- Eu também te amo, meu lindo, maravilhoso e perfeito marido, não sei se ia conseguir fazer nada sem você – disse Diana abraçando Sirius com força e fazendo ele chorar mais um pouco no seu ombro. Dos olhos castanhos esverdeados só caíram uma lagrima, mas uma lagrima que doía tanto quanto um milhão de lagrimas, pois às vezes temos que nos manter frios para lidarmos com situações difíceis.

**Na:/ Bem, eu não ia portar esse cap tão rapidamente, mas depois da minha ameaça de morte não tive outra escolha, né, Barb? Cara, eu tenho a leve impressão que você ainda assim ta querendo me matar, tou certa? *olhar inocente* *risada maléfica* Marydf, querida, vai ter o 3 SIM! Pode esperar e vai ser perfeito *-*! LLoiza, amor, como você pode vê rãs coisas só vão piorar :P hehe!**

**Srta. Leli Potter, você está ameaçada de morte até segunda ordem *olhar assassino***


	19. Decepção

_**Decepção **_

- Ell, o que foi? – Draco perguntou desesperado.

Elaine acabara de abrir a porta da sala precisa com um estrondo encontrando Draco lá dentro. Ela chorava compulsivamente e não precisou de convite para correr até a cama onde ele estava sentado e pular em cima dele o abraçando com força, e chorando feito louca em seu peito.

- Ell, se acalma e me diz, o que foi? - Draco dizia docemente acariciando os cabelos muito negros dela.

- Eles querem me mandar embora, Draco. Meus pais querem me mandar para Beauxbaton no sábado – soltou Ellie chorando compulsivamente.

Draco parou instantaneamente tentando entender as palavras da garota. Olhou com atenção para os olhinhos castanhos esverdeados que estavam vermelhos e soltavam mais lagrimas que tudo no mundo. Não sabia o que fazer, por isso apenas a abraçou e deixou que o silêncio tomasse conta do lugar, às vezes isso era o melhor a se fazer.

O amanhecer apareceu triste naquele dia. Com exceção talvez da alegria eminente de Harry e Gina o resto era apenas uma nuvem negra e sem cor, aos olhos de Hermione. Como a morena observara, Daphne ficava mais triste a cada dia, ela sentia falta de Ellie, Ellie não havia dado a graça de sua presença para o café da manhã, Jake parecia bem indiferente a qualquer coisa, o que não ajudava muito, como Harry e Gina só se concentravam em se beijar e Rony estava totalmente disperso Hermione estava prestes a um ataque de nervos, algo tinha que acontecer. Ela estava sentada em uma ponta do salão principal com Daph e Rony assistindo Harry e Gina se agarrarem ao lado de Jake em uma outra ponta, aquilo não podia estar certo.

- Quer torrada? – Rony perguntou calmamente.

- Como consegue não se afetar com isso? – perguntou Hermione pasma.

- Anos de pratica, - debochou Rony – e você, Daph, quer torrada?

Daphne não respondeu, apenas se pos a chorar compulsivamente fazendo Hermione entrar em completo pânico. Rony só deu de ombros.

- Por mim tudo bem, sobra mais para mim – disse Rony calmo fazendo Hermione bufar.

As aulas não demoraram a acontecer naquela quinta feira nublada. Hermione sentou-se com Daphne em uma ponta da sala de poções, em outra Jake se sentou com Rony, Harry sentado atrás deles, os três conversavam distraídos e isso parecia deixar Daphne ainda mais triste. A coisa não melhorou quando Elaine entrou sozinha na sala de aula, nada de Draco Malfoy, e se jogou na banca ao lado de Harry deitando a cabeça na mesa sem fitar nenhum dos garotos ou qualquer outra pessoa na sala.

- Não, eu não quero conversar – disse ela sem mais qualquer palavra fazendo os três trocarem olhares cúmplices de que realmente era melhor não falarem nada.

Em sua ponta da sala Daphne observava a tudo com uma cara de desespero, Hermione respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e se preparando para o drama que ela sabia que não ia demorar.

- Onde está o Malfoy? – choramingou Daph.

- Não sei – murmurou Mione.

- Será que... – Daphne começou.

- Não – disse Hermione rápida.

- Será que ela terminou com o Malfoy e agora vai tentar de novo com o Jake? – perguntou Daphne desesperada.

- Vai ver ele só não estava em condições de vir à aula hoje – disse Hermione, mesmo que pela cara de Elaine ela própria não acreditava na sua versão da historia.

- Onde está o Malfoy? – foi Jake que perguntou quando não conseguiu conter a curiosidade.

- Ele não estava em condições de vim hoje – disse Elaine sem animação.

- Por que? – Rony perguntou curioso.

- Vocês não falam minha língua ou o meu "não quero conversar" não foi claro? – rosnou Elaine.

- Vocês terminaram? – Harry perguntou serio.

- AHHHHHHHHH! – estressou-se Elaine batendo a cabeça da mesa em pura raiva.

De longe Pansy observava a tudo com um sorriso animado na face, estava na hora de uma certa sonserina colocar seus planos em pratica. As aulas daquele dia já estavam acabando, por sorte elas acabavam ainda de tarde na quinta feira. Elaine estava sentada sozinha embaixo de uma arvore tentando esclarecer seus pensamentos quando uma coruja pousou em seu joelho deixando uma carta em seu colo e seguindo vôo.

Ela pegou a carta com cuidado e a abriu, sorriu, era de Draco. _"Venha para a sala precisa à noite, precisamos conversar. Ass: Draco"_. Certo, aquela não parecia à caligrafia de Draco, mas era bem parecida, sorriu de qualquer jeito, talvez ele já tivesse inventado algum plano para dar um jeito no probleminha de Beauxbaton, aquela devia ser a melhor parte do seu dia. Pensou ela sorrindo de leve.

Draco estava na sala precisa desde a noite anterior, não conseguia sair dali, não conseguia sair e simplesmente encarar o mundo e o que o esperava. Ela ia embora. Seu coração apertava só de pensar nisso. Doía. E imaginar a cena, ela indo, doía ainda mais. Era inaceitável, incabível, ele não suportaria aquilo, qualquer um, mas não ela.

De repente tudo ficou tão claro para ele. Por que ele queria tanto que ela ficasse? Por que logo ela era tão importante assim? A resposta estava na sua cara o tempo todo e ele sabia que para impedi-la de ir só havia um meio, encarar a realidade. E a realidade era que ele, Draco Thomas Black Malfoy, amava aquela menina. Ele amava Elaine Caroline Potter Black, amava com todas as suas forças. Ele queria namorar, noivar, casar, ter filhos e ficar velhinho ao lado dela e apenas dela.

Sem pensar se quer duas vezes Draco se levantou como um raio e posto de pé abriu a porta da sala precisa e estava decidido a sair e dizer a Elaine o que tinha de ser dito, mas foi impedido. Alguém o empurrou de volta na sala precisa e colou seus lábios sobre os dele. Ele nem precisou pensar duas vezes antes de empurrar a pessoa longe. Agora de volta a sala precisa, só que com uma Pansy Parkison jogada no chão e um Draco Malfoy olhando pasmo para ela. A menina tinha uma garrafa de Whisky de fogo na mão que ela colocou cuidadosamente ao seu lado no chão.

Pansy não se constrangeu. Se pos de pé rapidamente e voltou-se na direção de Draco se jogando em cima dele e tentando abraçá-lo, mas o garoto estava recuando e tentando mantê-la o mais distante possível.

- Não adianta resistir, Draco, nós somos feitos um para o outro – Pansy dizia quando Draco em fim a conteve segurando seus braços finos com força.

- Pansy, para de falar merda, eu estou ocupado e não tenho tempo a perder – disse Draco sem paciência.

- Mas... Draco, eu te amo – disse Pansy fazendo biquinho e com cara de choro.

- Pansy, eu sinto muito, mesmo, mas eu... – Draco ia dizer, mas era difícil demais.

- Não faz isso, Draco, ela não tem nada haver com você, e seu sonho de ser tornar um comensal, ela vai saber lidar com isso? – Pansy perguntou.

- Não importa.– ele falou calmo.

- Seu pai jamais vai te perdoar – choramingou Pansy.

- Não importa.

- Sua herança – tentou a menina.

- Não importa.

- Você vai abrir mãe de tudo? – Pansy perguntou pasma.

- Não importa, eu só preciso dela, Pansy – disse Draco serio.

- Você realmente a ama? – Pansy perguntou tristonha.

- Mas do que a mim mesmo – disse Draco serio.

- Se é assim... – Pansy murmurou – eu espero que seja feliz, pois te amo tanto, Draco, que sou capaz de abdicar da minha felicidade pela sua.

- Obrigado, Pansy – disse Draco calmo.

- Então... – disse ela pegando a garrafa de Whisky – O que acha de um brinde para comemorar seu novo amor que vai fazer sua cabeça rolar assim que seu pai descobrir? – ela ofereceu sorrindo debochada e fazendo Draco gargalhar.

- Tudo bem, só um brinde – disse ele sorrindo e pegando o copo que ela lhe ofereceu.

- Ao amor – disse Pansy erguendo o copo.

- Ao amor – concordou Draco tomando o Whisky.

Sem mais sequer um movimento ele caiu duro no chão. Pansy jogou seu copo longe fazendo o barulho de vidro ecoar pelo lugar. Ela tinha um sorriso cruel na face e observava o corpo de Draco jogado no chão.

- Ao amor, Draco, ao nosso amor – disse ela com seu sorriso de cobra começando a arrastar Draco até a cama de casal.

A noite caiu. Ellie estava sentada na mesa da grifinoria jantando ao lado de Jake, Gina e Harry. Longe era observada por uma Daphne, tristonha, e uma Hermione sem animação, Rony ao lado delas apenas dava de ombros.

- Vai falar com a Daphne quando? – Jake perguntou a Ellie.

- Acho que amanhã, não sei, - disse Ellie incerta – mas você devia falar com ela.

- Não sei o que dizer – afirmou Jake.

- Pense, pequeno gafanhoto, pense... – disse Ellie se levantando.

- Vai se encontrar com o Malfoy? – Jake perguntou.

- Vou, ele deve estar se matando de saudades de mim – debochou Ellie fazendo Jake girar os olhos.

A menina seguiu calmamente pelos corredores. Só de saber que ia encontrar Draco seu coração pulava de alegria, era sem duvidas a melhor hora daquele dia desgraçado que tivera. Sorriu. Ele devia ter um plano, devia ser isso um plano para impedir que ela fosse embora e...

Ellie praticamente congelou quando abriu a porta da sala precisa, seu coração parou e ela se esquecer completamente como se respirava. A cena a sua frente ardia seus olhos e fazia eles trasbordarem água, coisa que ela apenas não conseguia segurar. Os lindos olhos azuis do belo garoto deitado na cama estavam se abrindo, ele sorriu para ela, mas parou na mesma hora com um susto olhando para a pessoa ao seu lado na cama.

Lá estava ele, Draco Malfoy, deitado na cama de casal da sala precisa ao lado de Pansy Parkison. O garoto olhava pasmo de Ellie para Pansy, mas não conseguia falar. Ellie apenas ficava parada na porta chorando.

- O QUE FAZ AQUI, PANSY? – Draco berrou com todas as suas forças fazendo a garota dar um pulo e exibir claramente que estava apenas com a lingerie preta o que fez os olhos de Ellie se encherem mais ainda d'água.

- Você não se lembra, Draky? – Pansy perguntou inocente, mas virou-se para ver Elaine e fingiu surpresa – Merlin, eu sinto muito, Draky, sei que prometi sair antes dela chegar, mas você não deixou, a culpa foi sua e...

- DO QUE VOCÊ TA FALANDO? – Ele berrou fora de si e se levantou da cama como se tivesse nojo, mas tal atitude só fez os olhos de Ellie se encherem ainda mais de lagrimas, pois Draco estava apenas com a box verde musgo, ele olhou pasmo para si mesmo e começou a enfiar a calça correndo até onde Ellie estava parada como uma estatua, apenas chorando – Ell, não é nada do que você ta pensando, eu juro que nem sei como isso aconteceu eu...

Elaine não falou uma palavra se quer. Ela seguiu silenciosa, com os olhos cheios d'água, até a cama onde Pansy estava com seu sorriso mais debochado possível. Ellie manteve o olhar firme e fitou a garota por um segundo, não mais que isso, e antes que um alfinete interrompesse aquele silencio mórbido ela deu um murro no nariz de pansy fazendo a garota cair com tudo no chão e ficar olhando pasma para ela.

- Sua louca – berrou Pansy.

Ellie nem se importou, apenas puxou Pansy com força pelo cabeça e a fitou com os olhos em pura fúria assassina, Pansy estremeceu e por alguns segundos quase se arrependeu do que fez.

- Some da minha frente nesse instante ou eu juro por Morgana que você não vai ver o sol nascer amanhã – rosnou Ellie sem animação fazendo Pansy sair correndo na sala precisa apenas de lingerie mesmo.

A garota voltou a ficar parada enquanto Pansy apenas saia e batia a porta atrás de si. Draco foi andando vagaroso até ela e fitando as costas da menina ele sentiu o coração apertar.

- Ell, eu juro que... – ele ia dizendo.

- Ta tudo bem, - disse ela se virando para fitá-lo o que fez Draco estremecer, pois o olhar dela transmitia uma indiferença que ele tinha certeza não ser capaz de fazer - agente nunca especificou sermos exclusivos, Draco, nós nem estamos juntos, alem do mais eu vou embora mesmo, nada mais normal que você procurar uma nova... _companhia. _

_- _É claro que estamos juntos, Ell, e você não é apenas minha companhia, e também é obvio que somos exclusivos, estamos JUNTOS – disse Draco nervoso.

- Estamos? – perguntou Ellie tristonha.

- Estamos – disse Draco sorrindo de leve e tocando a face da garota com a pontinha dos dedos.

- Se é assim... – ela disse segurando a mão do garoto, mas logo a jogou longe afastando-a do seu rosto – ENTÃO NÃO TEMOS MAIS NADA. PORQUE AGENTE NÃO TINHA, NÃO TEM NEM NUNCA TERÁ NADA, DRACO MALFOY.

- Ell – Draco tentou argumentar.

- Eu fiz tudo para você, - ela explodiu, as lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos como cascatas – e como você me recompensa? INDO PARA A CAMA COM A PARKISON! Quer saber de uma coisa, Draco, eu que fui uma boba, você disse que não podia me dar o que eu queria, só que achei que eu podia lidar com isso, mas não posso. EU TE DEI MEU CORAÇÃO, DRACO, E O QUE VOCÊ ME DEU?

- Eu... – Draco tentou.

- UM PAR DE CHIFRES, FOI ISSO QUE VOCÊ ME DEU! – ela berrou nervosa começando a se afastar - EU TE ODEIO!

- Ell... – ele tentou segurá-la, mas ela apenas o empurrou.

- Eu vou para Beauxbaton, pois assim eu nunca mais vou ter que olhar na sua cara – rosnou ela chorando compulsivamente e batendo a porta atrás de si.

Ellie correu como louca pelos corredores e sem se importar com nada foi até o salão comunal da grifinoria. Correu até seu quarto e se jogou em sua cama que a tanto tempo ela não dormia. E ficou ali, sentada e chorando, sem nem imaginar que na sala precisa um certo loiro fazia a mesma coisa. Sentado no chão frio, com as mãos na cabeça em puro desespero e com lagrimas nos olhos.

**Na/: Não sei se tenho mais medo de postar ou de não postar o cap. Cara agora até a Lloisa ta me ameaçando, tou ficando com medo, de verdade. Barb, respira, contaaté 10 e volta para yoga, ah, e liga para tua irmã, pelo amor de Deus. Leli, chuchu, amor, tetea, lindona, fofinha, já disse que te amo? Er... não colou? Ta, então... PELO AMOR DE DEUS, NÃO ME MATA, EU SOU MUITO JOVEM, MUITO LINDA E MUITO CRIATIVA PARA MORRER ASSIM! Ah, e você precisa de mim viva ou não quer o próximo cap? *-* hen? Marydf, querida, por favor, não vire psicopata também, já me basta essas três! Só tem doido nessa fic :P**


	20. E as coisas pioram

_**E as coisas pioram**_

A porta do dormitório feminino do sétimo amo se abriu se abriu naquela quinta feira à noite. Era muito tarde, mas desde que Ellie entrou ali foi à primeira vez que alguém entrou no quarto. Ela ergueu os olhos ao ver quem estava parada pasma na frente da porta, as lagrimas voltaram a cair de sues olhos como cachoeiras.

Daphne esbugalhou os olhos como nunca esbugalhou antes. Nunca viu sua melhor amiga Ellie chorando daquele jeito, tão frágil e delicada. Ela parecia uma criança pequena que precisava de colo de mãe. Como se esquecesse que elas nem se quer estavam se falando mais Daphne correu feito louca ate a cama da amiga parando de joelhos ao lado dela olhando pasma para ela.

- Ellie, - Daphne começou pasma – o que ta acontecendo?

- Como se você se importasse – chorou Ellie, desesperada.

Daphne fitou a amiga com cuidado, onde aquilo havia levado elas duas? Eram melhores amigas desde criancinhas e agora lá estavam elas, ignorando uma a outra, Ela nunca imaginou que a situação fosse chegar a aquele ponto. Se levantou decidida para se sentar na cama ao lado de Ellie. Estava na hora de acabar com aquela guerra fria.

- Me importo – disse Daphne seria.

- Para com isso, Daphne, será que você já não mentiu o suficiente para mim? – Ellie perguntou e ao ver Daphne abaixar a cabeça, bufou – EU E DRACO TERMINAMOS, TA LEGAL, FOI ISSO QUE HOUVE!

Daphne gelou, ela podia esperar qualquer coisa, mas não aquilo. Engoliu em seco. Era simplesmente inacreditável. Era o fim das suas esperanças. Ela sabia que não devia perguntar aquilo, mas sua língua estava coçando e foi simplesmente mais forte que ela.

- Foi por causa do Jake? Quer dizer, vocês estão se acertando? – Daphne perguntou fazendo Ellie olhar pasma para ela – Não, Ellie, se for isso não me entenda mal, eu quero continuar apoiando vocês como fiz minha vida toda e...

- VOCÊ TA ME ZOANDO, NÉ? – perguntou Ellie fora de si – Acorda, Daphne, eu não tenho mais nada com o Jake alem de uma boa amizade.

- Eu vi que vocês estão se acertando, só queria dizer que independente de qualquer coisa eu... – Daphne ia dizendo.

- TA VENDO, DAPHNE? É ESSE O PROBLEMA, FOI POR ISSO QUE A NOSSA AMIZADE ACABOU – berrou Ellie.

- Por causa do Jake? – perguntou Daphne tristonha.

- NÃO, POR CAUSA DE VOCÊ! – berrou Ellie fora de si – Você que mentiu para mim esse tempo todo e destruiu a confiança que eu tinha em você. Achei que fossemos melhores amigas, que podíamos contar tudo uma para outra, ai você vai e faz isso comigo. ORA DROGA, SE EU SOUBESSEQUE VOCÊ GOSTAVA DELE TINHA LARGADO O JAKE A SECULOS.

- Você... – Daphne começou.

- Eu nunca colocaria um garoto ente nossa amizade, - chorou Ellie – o problema não foi o Jake, ele nunca esteve entre nós por conta própria, você que o colocou lá!

- Ellie... – choramingou Daphne – eu sinto tanto, só não queria fazer nada que pudesse te machucar.

- Esse é o problema de todo mundo, vocês sempre querem me proteger e me impediram de viver e quando eu fui fazer isso sozinha... – disse Ellie, mas em seguida caiu num choro compulsivo – eu precisava de você, Daphne, mas você não estava lá.

Daphne não pensou em fazer mais nada. Ela simplesmente puxou Ellie com força e abraçou deixando a amiga chorar em seu ombro e foi o que ela fez. As duas ficaram ali abraçada por um bom tempo, apenas em silencio.

- Quer me dizer o que houve? – perguntou Daphne preocupada.

Ellie apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente e sem pensar duas vezes soltou tudo. Desde como ela e Draco começaram e como foi e como estava indo até quando ela descobriu que ia para Beauxbaton e o pior, quando encontrou Draco e Pansy na cama. A noite continuou, mas as duas continuaram ali, juntas, como melhores amigas que sempre foram e nunca deviam ter se separado.

A manhã adentrou ao quarto do dormitório do sétimo ano. A maioria das meninas naquela sexta feira já havia saído do dormitório, com exceção de Hermione, Gina, Ellie e Daphne. Ellie, ainda com cara de choro, estava cercada pelas amigas, Gina olhava triste para ela, Hermione estava ocupada tentando melhorar a cara de Ellie, Daphne apenas penteava os cabelos muito negros da menina.

- Bem, estão prontas? – Gina perguntou se levantando.

- Não – murmurou Ellie tristonha.

- Está sim – disse Hermione se levantando decidida.

- Não – murmurou Ellie mais uma vez.

- Ah, você ta sim, não vamos dar esse gostinho para o idiota do Malfoy – disse Daphne com raiva puxando Ellie para fora do dormitório.

As meninas seguiram em passos firmes até o salão principal. Assim que pos o pé lá dentro ficou evidente que a maioria das pessoas já haviam saído para as aulas. Mas uma certa pessoa continuava lá, sentada sozinha na mesa da sonserina. Gina, Hermione e Daphne olharam imediatamente para Ellie. Ela achou que ia agüentar, mas não agüentou, começou a correr para fora do salão principal com uma duvida eminente e lagrimas nos olhos.

As amigas apenas ficaram ali paradas observando ela se afastar, depois lançaram olhares assassinos para um Draco com cara de cachorro abandonado na chuva. Ellie correu feito louca pelos corredores e abriu a porta da sala de poções com um estrondo.

Severo Snape praticamente deu um pulo para trás quando viu Elaine entrando. Mas ao ver a cara de choro da menina ele suspirou, triste. A sala estava vazia, era obvio que ele não daria aula naquele horário. Ellie foi decidida ate o professor.

- Por que fez isso? – perguntou Ellie chorosa.

- Ellie, eu sinto muito por você e pelo Malfoy – começou Severo.

- Sente? A culpa foi sua, você que o colocou para monitorar minha detenção. Achei que fosse amigo da minha mãe, por que fez isso comigo? Por que sempre baba o Malfoy mesmo sabendo o que o pai dele fez? – perguntou Ellie chorando.

- Cada um merece ser julgado por seus próprios atos, não seria eu a julgar Draco pelos atos de Lucio, - disse Snape calmo – ele me parecia digno de confiança, pensei que ele só precisava de uma chance de sair.

- Sair? – Ellie perguntou chorosa.

- Sair do inferno onde ele estava se afundando, - disse Snape sorrindo com carinho para Ellie – você é uma boa menina, Elaine, pensei que você podia fazer isso, pensei que era de algo como você que ele precisava, uma amiga, talvez algo mais, um amor.

- Draco não quer ficar comigo, ele não me ama, ele não é digno de confiança, acho que ele nem pode amar – disse Elaine fria.

- Apenas o anjo para fazer o mal ser bom. – disse Snape calmo – Pense nisso, Elaine. Foi o que pensei. Achei que talvez você pudesse... Esqueça. Sinto muito ter lhe metido nisso, Ellie, não foi minha intenção lhe...

- Fazer de cobaia? – rosnou Ellie – Mas foi o que fez. Graças e você meu coração foi destruído, eu nunca devia ter me metido com o Malfoy.

- Não diga isso, Elaine, talvez você... – Snape começou.

- Não, - berrou Ellie – sinto muito professor, mas se quiser ficar catando o melhor das pessoas não tente comigo, eu não posso fazer isso, e se quer saber, acho que se enganou, o Malfoy não tem nada de bom. – sem dizer mais nada Ellie saiu pisando fundo da sala deixando um Snape serio para trás.

- Espero que esteja enganada, Elaine, espero mesmo – murmurou o professor para si mesmo.

Na sala de historia da magia Hermione se encontrava sentada ao lado de Daphne, assim que a aula acabou ela praticamente saiu correndo e puxando a menina até onde Jake, Harry e Rony estavam. Antes que ela tivesse tempo de falar algo, Harry se virou fora de si.

- Onde a Ellie está? – Harry perguntou, nervoso.

- Ela não estava em condições – murmurou Hermione, incerta.

- Granger...

Hermione se virou e ao ver quem a chamava fechou a cara instantaneamente, Daphne rosnou baixinho e os meninos pareciam prontos para matar. Mas nenhuma dessas coisas pareceu afetar Draco Malfoy, ele parecia disperso com a atitude deles.

- Onde ela está? – Draco perguntou, com um tom triste.

- Não acha que eu lhe diria, não é Malfoy? – rosnou Mione.

- Eu e ela precisamos conversar – disse Draco serio.

- Você precisa é apanhar, Malfoy – rosnou Daphne.

- Eu tenho que falar com ela – rosnou Draco de volta.

- Escuta aqui, Malfoy, eu não sei o que você fez, mas se eu souber que você machucou a Ellie de qualquer que seja o modo eu juro que... – Jake começava.

- Você faz o que? – rosnou Draco inchando o peito – Você é um inconformado, Lupin, porque ela quis ficar comigo e não com você.

- Pode até ser, Malfoy, - disse Harry serio – mas eu sei que o Jake nunca machucaria minha prima como você machucou. Fica longe dela, Malfoy.

- Quem vai me obrigar? – perguntou Draco com ódio.

- Ninguém, a Ellie é bem grandinha para tomar suas próprias decisões, mas eu juro que te quebro em dois... – Rony começava.

- Faça o que quiser, Malfoy, mas se em algum momento você gostou mesmo dela vai deixá-la em paz! – disse Daphne friamente – Você só fez mal a Ellie e se quer saber mais vocês dois juntos é ridículo. São de mundos diferentes.

- Eu... – Draco gaguejou.

- A Ellie é um anjo, e você é um demônio, Malfoy, não há mundo para vocês dois ficarem juntos. – Daphne disse sem pena – Se em algum momento gostou dela, deixe-a ir, você sabe que ela merece alguém melhor do que você.

Draco não falou mais nada, apenas abaixou os olhos e saiu de lá em um silencio mórbido. Daphne abaixou os olhos também e sem qualquer palavra saiu arrastando Hermione para a próxima aula. Os meninos fizeram o mesmo, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos voando por tudo que estava havendo.

Enquanto isso nos jardins de Hogwarts. Ellie andava sozinha por entre as arvores. De seus olhos cascatas d'água caiam, desde a noite anterior ela simplesmente não parou de chorar e isso parecia ser algo de que ela não era capaz. Seu coração estava quebrado. Em pedaços. Seus sonhos haviam sido destruídos. Amor para ela era a coisa mais distante naquele momento.

Ela estava agradecendo mentalmente por estar indo para Paris no dia seguinte, não queria nunca mais ver a cara de Draco Malfoy. Só de pensar em ver aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados seu coração chorava e ao mesmo tempo batia mais forte. Como ela pode se deixar apaixonar tão rapidamente? Como ela pode se deixar apaixonar tanto e tão rapidamente? Como ela pode se deixar apaixonar tanto e tão rapidamente por um Malfoy? Por _aquele _Malfoy.

Ela devia ter atirado pedra em Merlin ou coisa assim. Aquilo só podia ser castigo. Queria sumir. Desaparecer. Por que não simplesmente morrer? As lagrimas escorriam livremente por seus olhos. Ela sentia a força abandoná-la a cada segundo que se passava. Por que tudo tinha que ser mais difícil para ela?

Primeiro ela estava com o Jake. Ele era tão bom para ela. Era um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Tudo que qualquer garota normal sonhava. Um príncipe de sonhos ou coisa assim. Mas ela não estava satisfeita. Ficou com um Malfoy. Um nojento sem sentimentos. Cruel. Galinha. Metido. Riquinho e boçal. Mas ela se apaixonara justamente por ele. Ela pensou que ele podia amá-la. Enganou-se. Ela devia ser masoquista ou coisa assim.

Por que de todos os caras do universo ela tinha que amar tanto aquela lombriga loira oxigenada? Bufou e com lagrimas nos olhos se sentou na relva com o coração apertado. Queria que aquela dor acabasse. De qualquer modo só queria que parasse.

- Querida, acho que posso dar um jeito nos seus problemas... – disse uma voz atrás dela.

Ellie se levantou num pulo para fitar uma mulher encapuzada. Não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas podia ver os cabelos negros que saiam pelo capuz. A voz era fina e calma. Elaine a fitou, meio assustada, se pondo de pé rapidamente.

- O que quer dizer? – Ellie perguntou assustada.

- Ir embora não vai arrancar a dor do seu peito – disse a mulher.

- Então o que devo fazer? – perguntou Ellie triste.

- Posso tirá-la daqui e eu sei um modo dessa dor parar – disse a mulher.

- Como? - Ellie perguntou triste.

- O que acha de morrer garotinha? – perguntou a mulher debochada arrancando uma varinha de dentro da capa atingindo Ellie e a fazendo cair dura do chão.

A mulher encapuzada arrancou o capuz mostrando claramente as feições brancas como neve, as olheiras fundas e o olhar assassino de Belatriz. Ela sorriu debochada para a garota inconsciente, seu sorriso era maníaco como de costume, puxou Elaine de um modo que ela ficava meio apoiada sobre seu ombro, inconsciente.

- É, parece que a garota da lenda é mais bobinha do que eu esperava. – disse Belatriz debochada – Só podia ser filha da idiota da Diana mesmo.

Sem mais qualquer palavra Belatriz desapareceu dos jardins de Hogwarts com Elaine em seus braços. Deixando para trás apenas o rastro de lagrimas da menina e uma certa ruiva que observara a tudo não muito longe dali.

Virginia tinha os olhos esbugalhados e a expressão perturbada. Fora de si a ruiva seguiu correndo para dentro do castelo. Aparentemente as coisas estavam saindo do controle em Hogwarts, e pelo que Gina estava notando, só ia piorar e muito.

**Na:/ certo, essa historia de ameaça de morte a cada capitulo ta ficando doidera, eu tou postando que nem um doida aqui pooow :p uiaeuiaeiuoaeiuouaeuioae. Marydf, querida, só tem você que me entende e relaxe que a historia dele é de verdade que nem os cabelos loiros. LloiZa que bom que você não pirou, menos uma assassina nessa fic. Barb, você precisa se controlar, já ouviu dizer que estresse mata, meu bem? Leli? Love? Amiga? Relaxa, você vai ter um ataque ou coisa do tipo e essa ultima ameaça foi realmente doentia, querida, se controle-se :P ou você pira de vez :p eiuoauoaeuoiaeuioaeuioeauio relaxem meninas, a fic ta acabando e eu logo aviso, não tem um final feliz, não por enquanto :P**

**ADORO UM SUSPENSE!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Pior Pesadelo

_**Pior pesadelo**_

Estava frio e úmido. Ellie sentia dor, os joelhos estavam machucados e a cabeça girava. Abrir os olhos parecia um sacrifício fora do normal do momento, mas com muito esforço ela começou a abri-los. Não havia muita luz no lugar, por isso não foi tão difícil.

Assim que abriu os olhos sua cabeça girou. Ela pode notar que estava deitada no chão frio. Ela estava naquele lugar escuro e sem muita luminosidade. Com muito sacrifício conseguiu focar a vista para ver os pés parados a sua frente. Com cuidado foi tentando se levantar e se pos sentada para notar que estava em uma espécie de jaula e na sua frente haviam duas pessoas sorrindo debochadas, do outro lado das grades.

Uma das pessoas era uma mulher de cabelos muito negros, meio sem brilho, mas ainda assim muito bonito nela, as olheiras fundas assim como os olhos negros alem de um belo sorriso debochado. Sua cabeça deu um estalo e automaticamente Ellie se lembrou dela nos jardins de Hogwarts, aquela mulher a atacou, mas antes colou os olhos na pessoa ao lado dela. Alto de cabelos loiros muito longos, olhos azuis acinzentados colados nela com certo deboche fora do normal. Ellie engoliu em seco, sabia quem ele era.

- Ora se não é a filha de meus velhos amigos, Diana e Sirius – disse o homem.

- Lucio Malfoy – rosnou Ellie, baixinho.

- Ah, como você cresceu, pequena Elaine. – ria Lucio – E antes que eu me esqueça essa é Belatriz Lestrange.

- Nome de solteira, Belatriz Black, futuro nome de casada, Belatriz Black – disse ela gargalhando.

- O que quer dizer? – Ellie perguntou sem entender.

- Você logo vai compreender tudo, minha querida futura enteada – disse Belatriz cruel.

- Eu sei quem é você, é uma inconformada que sempre teve inveja da minha mãe, - disse Elaine com ódio – ela me falou de você, mas achei que já tinha morrido. Mas se quer saber seu plano não vai dar certo, o de nenhum de vocês.

- E qual é nosso plano, srta. Black? – perguntou Lucio debochado.

- Querem me usar de isca para meus pais virem aqui, o que esperam? Vão me ameaçar para fazerem uma troca de casais ou o que? – perguntou Ellie debochada.

- Idéia interessante, mas não é nosso real plano, você é bem mais importante do que uma simples isca, na verdade... – disse Lucio sorrindo cruel.

- ONDE ELE ESTÁ, LUCIO? – perguntou alguém fora de si.

Foi pela primeira vez desde que despertou que Ellie notou que havia outra pessoa na sela. Era uma bela mulher de cabelos muito loiros e olhos azuis claros, ela tinha olheiras fundas e uma cara desesperada, mas ainda assim mantinha-se lindíssima. Ela parecia estar dormindo no canto da sela até aquele momento.

- Ora, já acordou, maninha – debochou Belatriz.

- SUA TRAIDORA, COMO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO? E VOCÊ LUCIO? ELE É NOSSO FILHO, DEIXE-O EM PAZ – perguntou ela fora de si.

- Você sempre pensou pequena, Narcisa, - disse Lucio serio – sempre soube que Diana era a mulher de minha vida e sabia do destino de Draco. Você colocou na cabeça dele essas idéias de que ele podia fugir disso.

- E ELE PODE – berrou Narcisa.

- Não, não pode. – debochou Belatriz – Agradeça por estar viva, minha irmã, afinal, você foi contra tudo e todos por causa do inútil do seu filho. Não a como ir contra isso. Draco irar morrer se for contra isso também, ele é um garoto esperto e diferentemente de você vai fazer as escolhas certas.

- É a cara dele – murmurou Elaine para si mesma.

- Bem, Narcisa, Elaine, aproveitem a companhia uma da outra, enquanto ainda podem – riu Lucio antes de sair de lá com Belatriz gargalhando.

Os dois saíram deixando Narcisa e Elaine para trás. Ellie sentiu os olhos azuis de Narcisa sobre ela. Aqueles mesmos olhos azuis. Engoliu em seco e tentou conter o choro. Aquilo só podia ser castigo.

No castelo de Hogwarts... Dumbledore se encontrava sentado em sua cadeira, habitualmente calmo, como sempre. Em um sofá na sala estavam Gina, Rony, Harry, Hermione, Jake e Daphne. Encostado na parede ao lado do sofá estavam Tiago e Remo. Severo estava ao lado de Dumbledore e tentava acalmar Sirius que parecia pânico. Diana andava desesperada de um lado para o outro da sala. Gina chorava compulsivamente e Lílian ao lado dela tentava acalmá-la. Nikki tentava controlar Diana e Erica com todo o esforço ficava mandando Sirius respirar fundo.

- A Belatriz não vai se safar dessa – berrava Diana fora de si.

- Claro que não, você não deixaria, certo? – debochou Dumbledore sorrindo doce.

- LOGICO QUE NÃO – berrou Diana nervosa.

- Se acalma, criatura, isso não está ajudando – dizia Nikki.

- Precisamos de um plano – dizia Tiago.

- A culpa foi minha, eu não soube o que fazer – dizia Gina chorando.

- Harry, vá pegar um lenço para ela, e você Gina, se acalme, você foi ótima – dizia Lílian calma.

- NÃO PODEMOS DEIXAR AS COISAS ASSIM – berrava Sirius nervoso.

- Acho que sei onde eles estão, - dizia Tiago serio – temos investigado há muito tempo o paradeiro de Belatriz e Sirius e eu não consigo ver outro lugar que eles estejam que não seja a antiga mansão Ridlle. É previsível e a cara deles.

- O que podemos fazer para ajudar? – Jake perguntou serio.

- Nada, - disse Severo – vocês ficam aqui e não atrapalham.

- Não é missão para criança – disse Remo serio.

- Mas... – Daphne tentou.

- Se "mas" nem meio "mas", é isso e pronto, se querem saber nem eu, nem a Nicole, nem a Lílian vamos, nem a Di, não é, Di? – Erica ia dizendo.

- Há! Faz-me rir, Erica, é minha filha, eu vou lá e vou chutar a bunda gorda da Belatriz para o inferno – berrava Diana fazendo Erica bufar.

- É muito perigoso, Diana – dizia Tiago.

- EU COMO PERIGO NO CAFÉ DA MANHÃ – berrava Diana com ódio fazendo os meninos se levantaram batendo palmas.

- Diana, isso não é brincadeira – dizia Remo serio.

- Não mesmo, é a vida da minha Ellie que está em risco e eu vou lá mandar aqueles desgraçados para o inferno com minhas próprias mãos, ou não me chamo Diana Potter Black – disse ela com raiva e agora as meninas também batiam palmas.

- Eu não posso te perder também – disse Sirius fora de si fazendo todos o olharem tristes.

- Você não vai perder ninguém Sirius, te dou minha palavra – rosnou Diana fazendo sinal para que os menores saíssem da sala.

Meio contra a vontade os mais novos saíram da sala. Já era noite, mas nenhum deles queria dormir ainda. Acabaram se arrastando até um corredor vazio. Gina escorregou para o chão e começou a chorar feito louca. Hermione sentou-se ao lado dela no chão. Daphne encostou-se da Parede, entediada. Harry sentou-se do outro lado de Gina abraçando-a para parar de chorar. Rony andava feito louco pelo corredor e Jake batia a cabeça na parede.

- Não podemos deixar ela sozinha – dizia Jake.

- Independente do que os pais de vocês pensam, eu não vou ficar sentado esperando – dizia Rony com ódio.

- Estou com vocês, ela é minha prima – dizia Harry com ódio.

- E minha melhor amiga – rosnava Daphne.

- A culpa foi minha – chorava Gina.

- Gente, também quero ajudar, mas sejamos práticos, nenhum de nós faz se que idéia de onde fica essa tal mansão dos Ridlle – dizia Hermione triste.

- Eu sei...

Todos se viraram instantaneamente para fitarem Draco Malfoy. Ele parecia abatido. Havia olheiras fundas em volta de seus olhos azuis acinzentados. A pele parecia mais branca que nunca e, na opinião da observadora Hermione, ele parecia meio sem brilho e sem a beleza natural. Parecia apagado.

- Como se fossemos contar com sua ajuda, Malfoy – rosnou Rony.

- Sou a única esperança de vocês e apesar de não acreditarem eu... – Draco ia dizendo, mas parou bruscamente.

- Você o que? – rosnou Harry com ódio.

- Quero ajudar, não quero que a Ell se machuque, - dizia Draco – daria minha vida se fosse necessário só para fazê-la sorrir de manhã.

- NÃO ACREDITO EM VOCÊ – berrou Jake nervoso.

Antes que mais alguém falasse Hermione se levantou, surpreendendo a todos, e segui até Draco. Ela cruzou os braços e ficou parada na frente dele o fitando nos olhos. Ela sentiu os olhos de Draco nela, os olhos frios que mais pareciam um iceberg normalmente, pelo que ela notou pareciam estar derretendo, ela pode ver a dor nos olhos dele.

- Realmente gosta dela, Malfoy? – perguntou Hermione seria.

- Sim – disse Draco frio.

- NÃO ACREDITO NELE – berrou Rony.

- Mas eu acredito, - disse Hermione surpreendendo até o próprio Draco – e a Ellie acreditava.

- E olha só no que deu, ele a magoou – disse Daphne seria.

- Não fiz nada com a Pansy – rosnou Draco.

- Claro que não – debochou Gina.

- Confiando ou não nele é nossa única escolha para salvarmos Elaine – disse Hermione seria.

Novamente houve um silencio. Todos se fitavam incertos. Depois os olhares colaram-se de Draco para Hermione. Rony bufou e Jake rosnava baixinho. Gina se pos de pé e Daphne olhava feio para o loiro, foi Harry que quando se levantou tomou a ultima palavra.

- Tudo bem, Malfoy, se Hermione diz que Elaine confiava em você, eu confio, minha prima acreditava nas pessoas e sabia ver o que havia de melhor nelas. – disse Harry serio – Ela deve ter visto algo muito bom em você para decidir ficar com você, afinal. Estamos confiando em você as nossas vidas e a mais importante, a da Ellie.

- Agradeço a confiança, Potter, eu jamais falharia com ela – disse Draco serio.

- Até parece – rosnou Ron baixinho.

- Esperamos que seja verdade, Malfoy – disse Jake surpreendendo a todos ali.

- Mas antes de irmos, precisamos de um plano – disse Hermione seria.

Na mansão dos Ridlle, no subsolo onde era uma espécie de calabouço e nele estavam Narcisa e Elaine. Narcisa encostada na parede fria do calabouço tinha Elaine deitada em seu colo como uma criança pequena.

- Eles vão vir lhe salvar – dizia Narcisa, fraca.

- Não quero que venham, podem morrer – dizia Elaine tristonha.

- Sempre quis ter uma filha, Diana teve sorte, você é uma boa menina – disse Narcisa triste.

- Meu pai dizia que de todos você era a menos má, ele estava errado, você é uma boa pessoa, Sra. Malfoy – disse Elaine sorrindo triste.

- Eu só queria que meu Draco pudesse ter escolha, não queria ele nessa vida, não queria que ele acabasse como Lucio – dizia Narcisa distraída.

- Você é uma boa mãe – dizia Elaine triste se lembrando instantaneamente de Draco.

- Eu gostaria que ele arrumasse uma menina como você, Ellie – dizia Narcisa.

- Sinto ser eu a lhe dar essa noticia, Sra. Malfoy, mas seu filho fez as próprias escolhas, penso que não são boas – dizia Elaine seria.

- Espero que esteja errada – dizia Narcisa triste.

- Assumo que também queria isso, senhora – disse Ellie triste.

- Gosta mesmo dele, não é? – Narcisa perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu o amo, senhora – disse Ellie surpreendendo Narcisa.

- Sinto tanto que ele tenha te magoado, Ellie – disse Narcisa sorrindo triste.

Antes que Elaine tivesse a chance de dizer algo a porta do calabouço se abriu e por ela surgiu Lucio Malfoy. O sorriso debochado continuava em seu rosto e isso fez Narcisa rosnar baixinho.

- Está na hora de ir, Elaine – disse Lucio serio.

- Deixe-a, Lucio, por favor – disse Narcisa triste.

- Não, Narcisa, os planos para ela são outros – disse Lucio sorrindo cruel.

- Pode deixar, Sra. Malfoy, eu vou ficar bem, se cuide – disse Elaine se pondo de pé com muita dificuldade.

- Deixe-me ir com ela, Lucio, por favor – implorou Narcisa.

- Veja como sou um bom marido, lhe concedo esse desejo – disse Lucio sorrindo cruel e com um feitiço rápido amarrou as mãos de Ellie e Narcisa saindo puxando as duas dali.

Lucio saiu arrastando as duas até uma espécie de salão, que ficava acima do calabouço. Os olhos dela correram pelo lugar, lá haviam vários encapuzados, mas sua atenção colou na espécie de trono que ficava no fundo. Ao lado dele estava Belatriz, sorrindo cruel e um outro homem, baixinho, gorducho, de dentes grandes como os de um rato. Seu nome era desconhecido para Elaine, mas com essa mínima discrição ficava claro se tratar de Pedro Pettigrew.

A pessoa sentada no trono fez o estomago de Ellie dar um nó. Um homem de pele branca como neve, sem nariz e feições ofídicas. Seus olhos vermelhos como sangue, e ele possuía um olhar assassino e um sorriso cruel. Era até essa criatura de pesadelos que Lucio estava a empurrando.

Assim que chegaram próximos ao trono Lucio largou as duas de qualquer modo fazendo Elaine cair com tudo no chão. Narcisa fez menção de se abaixar para ajudá-la, mas ao ver o ser ofídico se levantar, gelou.

- Ora, Lucio, isso são modos de tratar nossa convidada de honra? – disse ele se aproximando de Elaine e a puxando com violência para se por de pé - Muito prazer, não fomos apresentados formalmente, diga-me seu nome, apesar de eu já sabê-lo.

- Elaine, Elaine Black – disse Ellie com um fiapo de voz.

- Muito prazer minha jovem Elaine Black, ouvi muito ao seu respeito por esses 17 anos que se seguiram... – disse ele sorrindo cruel – Meu nome e Lord Voldmort, e acho que temos muita coisa para conversar.

**Na:/ Eu não queria, mas como minha vida está em risco eu vou mandar uma noticia em primeira mão para minhas queridas leitoras. É fato ESSA fica não vai ter um final feliz, pelo simples único motivo que ela vai CONTINUAR, e na continuação (se eu for boazinha *risada do mal) tudo vai ficar feliz para sempre? Satisfeitas? Felizes e um pouco menos assassinas agora? Leli, fofa, controla seus instintos, vai ficar tudo rosa (ou será que não?). Bar, você também ta ficando assassina, não fale com a Leli, isso te faz mal, você um dia foi uma pessoa normal! Já notaram como minhas duas mais antigas leitoras (Barb e Leli) são duas psicóticas malucas? Aviso logo que a culpa não é minha! :P Lloiza, por favor não chora, vai ficar tudo bem, relaxa e conta até dez, xuxu! Amo vocês e por favor não me ameacem mais, ta isso é pedir demais ¬¬ :P**


	22. Objetivo: Mansão Ridlee

_**Objetivo: Mansão Ridlle**_

- Eu vou te matar, Malfoy – rosnava Daphne.

- Dá para calar a boca, Snape – rosnava Draco.

Draco, Daphne, Hermione, Gina, Harry, Jake e Rony estavam em uma floresta escura e assustadora a milhares de quilômetros de Hogwarts. Como a maioria ali já sabia apartar, Draco deu as devidas instruções e foram para a floresta que ele afirmava ser próxima a mansão Ridlle. Segundo Draco ele só sabia chegar até aquela floresta apartando, que não tinha como chegar mais próximo a casa com magia e eles tinham que ir andando a partir dali. Por isso estavam andando nessa noite escura em uma floresta pavorosa.

- Meus sapatos novos – choramingava Daphne.

- É pela Ellie, Daph – dizia Gina.

- Tudo bem, mas quando tudo se resolver Elaine vai me pagar sapatos novos – dizia Daphne com raiva.

- Você é igual a sua mãe – dizia Harry girando os olhos.

- Obrigada – dizia Daphne sorrindo.

- A intenção não era de elogiar – ria Jake entediado.

- Por favor, parem com isso – dizia Hermione cansada.

- Ta chegando? – Rony perguntava mal humorado.

- Sim, a mansão é logo lá no alto – disse Draco apontando para a casa tão distante e fazendo Daphne choramingar mais ainda.

Enquanto isso na mansão Ridlle... Elaine estava em uma espécie de gaiola que ficava ao lado do trono de Voldmort. Narcisa amarrada e jogada ao lado da gaiola dela gemia baixinho de dor. Voldmort sorria triunfante.

- O que quer comigo? Achei que seu problema era com o Harry – dizia Ellie cansada.

- Bem, minha cara, eu e o Potter temos nossas desavenças, mas elas só ocorreram por sua causa. – disse Voldmort calmo – Eu ia matá-lo quando era um bebê se você não tivesse interferido.

- O que está dizendo? Eu era tão nova quanto ele não podia fazer nada – disse Ellie surpresa.

- Mas você fez, como na lenda... – disse Voldmort frio – Sempre achei que fosse besteira, mas você apareceu. O anjo da lenda. O Potter é o garoto da profecia, mas há lenda dizia que "Todo herói precisa de uma luz", infelizmente a luz brilhou e você o salvou.

- Besteira – dizia Ellie pasma.

- Não é, - disse Voldmort frio – passei todo esse tempo esperando e pensando como meus planos podia falhar desse modo. Mas eu me lembrei, quando tentei atingir o Potter, uma luz veio, uma luz forte cercou o Potter e fez meu feitiço se voltar contra mim. Você fez essa luz, Elaine.

- Não fiz – murmurou Ellie.

- Fez querida, você é o anjo da lenda. _Apenas o anjo para fazer o mal ser bom. Apenas um anjo para fazer o herói vencer. Apenas um anjo para fazer a paz prevalecer. Apenas um anjo com o brilho nos olhos para ver o melhor de cada ser. _Foi dito, Elaine, foi feito. Acredito que esse anjo seja você – disse Voldmort serio.

- O que pretende fazer? – perguntou Ellie nervosa.

- Bem, alem da garota da lenda você é uma ótima isca, vai atrair todos para cá. – disse Voldmort cruel – Tanto Potter quanto seus pais, todos viram, eu sei. Assim lhe matarei na frente deles, me vingarei de Diana Black e os demais, e acabarei com a vida de Harry Potter.

- Não... – murmurou Ellie com dor.

Em Hogwarts...

- COMO ELES OUSARAM DESOBEDECER? – Lílian perguntava fora de si.

- Você achou mesmo que eles iam ficar parados, Líli? – perguntou Diana debochada.

- Crianças, tão previsíveis – ria Tiago.

- É arriscado demais – murmurava Sirius.

- Mas nenhum deles deixaria Elaine para trás – ria Nikki.

- São amigos – disse Erica sorrindo.

- Bem, é melhor irmos logo antes que eles se metam em encrencas... Todos os outros alunos estão, certo, Severo? – Remo perguntou.

- Mais ou menos, Remo, como já foi dito sumiram alguns sonserinos noite retrasada, obviamente para se juntar a Belatriz, mas sumiu mais um... – disse Severo sem esconder o leve sorriso.

- Quem? – Lílian perguntou curiosa.

- Draco Malfoy, e se não me engano acho que ele está levando nossos filhos para a mansão Ridlle – dizia Severo sorrindo.

- Aquele Malfoy dos diabos, deve ser uma armadilha – rosnava Sirius.

- Não sabe o quanto deve estar enganado, Black, acho que é justamente o contrario – dizia Severo sorrindo.

Na floresta...

- Estamos nos aproximando, será que agora podemos ter um plano? – resmungava Hermione.

- Que plano pode servir quando se está em minoria e se é bem mais fraco? – ironizou Gina sem animação.

- Antes de se aproximarem mais saibam que esses caras são mesmo muito perigosos, vocês podem morrer – disse Draco com uma voz macabra.

- Agente já sabia disso desde o inicio – disse Jake entediado.

- Se eu fosse vocês esperaria os mais velhos chegarem – disse Draco serio.

- Você não é agente, Malfoy – rosnou Rony.

- Você vai ficar, Malfoy? – Harry perguntou serio.

- Não – disse Draco prontamente.

- Bem, nós também não – rosnou Daphne por fim.

Na mansão dos Ridlle...

- Não tenha medo, querida, seus amigos devem estar chegando – dizia Voldmort friamente.

- Não vai matá-los, não vou deixar – choramingava Ellie com dor.

- E o que você pode fazer? – ria Belatriz.

- Quando isso tudo acabar eu terei Diana, você estará morta, e tudo ficara como devia ser – gargalhava Lucio.

- Ah ta, como se eu fosse deixar você com a inútil da Potter, eu quero Sirius e para isso vou matar aquela lá – rosnava Belatriz.

- Não ouse tocar num fio de cabelo de Diana – rosnou Lucio de volta.

- Sirius será meu – gritava Belatriz.

- Sejamos práticos, Belatriz, - debochou Lucio – Sirius nunca quis ficar com você, em nenhum momento, eu já tive Diana e sei que posso tê-la outra vez. Nós dois sabemos que nem que você fosse a ultima mulher do universo ele ficaria com você.

- FIQUE CALADO, LUCIO – berrou Belatriz fora de si.

- É a dura realidade, minha cara – debochou Lucio.

- Você já teve sua chance com Diana e desperdiçou, eu mereço minha chance com Sirius, afinal, ela não voltaria para você mesmo – debochou Belatriz.

- CALEM-SE VOCÊS DOIS, - berrou Voldmort assustando a todos – isso são lá modos a se ter na frente de visitas? Ainda mais na da nossa visitante de honra?

Belatriz e Lucio trocaram olhares assassinos antes de se calarem. Ellie apenas observava a tudo em silencio. Narcisa ao lado dela estava nervosa, mas a menina parecia mais calma do que nunca.

Na floresta horrorosa, fria, escura, assustadora e com cara de filme de terror...

- Malfoy... – Harry chamou baixinho.

Harry e Draco estavam mais atrás dos demais. Gina lá na frente empurrava Daphne para ela ir mais rápido, enquanto Hermione tentava convencer Jake e Rony e prepararem um plano.

- Fala, Potter – disse Draco mal humorado.

- Gosta mesmo dela? Quero dizer, da minha prima, a Ellie – disse Harry serio.

- Mais do que a mim mesmo, Potter – disse Draco serio.

- Então por que a traiu? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Eu não a trai, Potter, eu amava sua prima e amo, estava indo dizer isso a ela só que cai numa armadilha da Pansy, nunca traria a Ell – disse Draco olhando frio para Harry.

- Acredito em você – disse Harry distraído.

- Como? – perguntou Draco pasmo.

- Me lembro do jogo, quando você voou feito louca só para salvá-la, - disse Harry sorrindo – notei que você tinha encontrado o pomo, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de pegá-lo, só se preocupou com ela. Vi também como você estava desde que começou com a Ellie, deve amá-la de verdade.

- E amo, mas agora isso não importa, ela não acredita em mim, mesmo assim, obrigado pela confiança – disse Draco sorrindo triste.

- É claro que ainda importa, a Ellie vai ver a verdade uma hora ou outra, Malfoy, acredite, alem do mais você pode dizer agora a ela o que sente, minha prima consegue ver a verdade nos olhos das pessoas, Malfoy, vai ver nos seus – disse Harry sorrindo confiante.

- É, talvez você não seja um quatro olhos, testa rachada, tão idiota quanto eu pensava, Potter – riu Draco.

- E talvez você não seja um a doninha Albina, filhinho de papai, tão insuportável quando eu imaginei – riu Harry.

Às vezes em meio de uma nova guerra se há a paz de uma antiga. Às vezes quando se tem um objetivo em mente antigos rivais podem se tornar novos e grandes amigos. Às vezes por amor, tudo muda. Às vezes não.

Na mansão dos Ridlle... Ellie estava mais fraca a cada segundo, não sabia porque, mas suas forças pareciam querer deixá-la, não era justo. Estava ficando mais fraca cada segundo que se passava. Narcisa estava preocupada ao seu lado.

- Lucio, ela não está bem – dizia a loira.

- Que diferença faz, ela morrera em breve – dizia Lucio friamente.

- Ela é apenas uma garotinha, Lucio, tenha compaixão – dizia Narcisa com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Compaixão é para fracos, Narcisa, como você – debochou Lucio.

- Não se importe, Sra. Malfoy... – dizia Ellie fraca – Nenhum de nós terá compaixão quando você estiver implorando por sua vida, Lucio Malfoy, me assegurarei da sua morte.

- É realmente filha de Diana – dizia Pedro sorrindo de leve.

- Você também não vai viver muito, - disse Elaine se virando para o gordo que engoliu em seco – traidores são os primeiros a morrer.

- Não fale besteiras, você que morrerá – rosnava Belatriz.

- Pode até ser, mas vocês não ficam para contar historia – disse Ellie com um sorriso cruel.

- Vai se arrepender por suas palavras – berrou Belatriz.

- Você que vai se arrepender, Belatriz, escolheu a pessoa errada para desafiar – debochou Elaine.

- Você por acaso é uma grande ameaça? – debochou Belatriz.

- Eu não, a minha mãe! – disse Elaine com a voz totalmente segura do que falava e fazendo Belatriz e Pedro engolirem em seco – Quando a você, Lucio Malfoy, aguarde, pois Sirius Black é um pai muito protetor e um marido bastante ciumento! – Ellie riu com a sombra de pavor que passou pelo rosto do loiro. – Eu posso morrer, mas vocês três vão comigo no final.

Naquela floresta que eu já mencionei o quanto é feia, horripilante e pavorosa... Nossos heróis já se aproximavam da mansão Ridlle.

- Olha, é ali – disse Gina apontando para a enorme mansão a não muitos metros de sua frente. Uma casa grande e imponente que com certeza a anos atrás devia ser muito bela, mas agora era simplesmente assustadora.

- Viji, parece cenário de filme de terror – gemeu Daphne.

- Mas sinto ser eu a lhe dizer isso, Daphne, mas acho que o que está lá dentro deve ser muito mais assustador que filme de terror – disse Hermione seria.

- Obrigada, me sinto muito mais confiante agora – ironizou Daphne.

- Relaxa, Daph, vai ficar tudo bem, estamos juntos nessa – disse Harry calmo.

- É, somos apenas nós contra assassinos profissionais, mas vai ficar tudo beleza – ironizou Rony.

- Confiança, Rony, confiança – dizia Jake rindo.

- Vai dar tudo certo – murmurou Draco para si mesmo.

_- Não se preocupe, Ell, estamos indo te salvar_ – pensou o loiro, preocupado.

Dentro da casa da cobrinha do mal... Ops, foi mal... Na mansão Ridlle... Elaine continuava presa em sua gaiola, se sentia mais fraca cada segundo que se passava e não entendia o porque dessa reação. Narcisa olhava preocupada para ela, a menina parecia mesmo fraca e, na opinião assustada da Sra. Malfoy, meio sem brilho, parecia que as cores dela estavam saindo ou coisa assim.

- Se sente fraca, Elaine, minha cara? – perguntou Voldmort com um sorriso cruel nos lábios.

- Não – mentiu Elaine rosnando.

- Claro que se sente fraca, e essa é a maior prova de que é o anjo da lenda, sabe por que? – perguntou Voldmort em deboche – O poder do anjo, pelo que eu descobri, se baseia no poder do seu coração. Quando mais triste, sozinha e fraca se sentir, menor será seu real poder. Sentimentos bons geram força, ruins podem matá-la.

- Ellie – murmurou Narcisa ao entender o porque da pele da garota estar tão cinza e sem brilho.

- Um anjo tem luz, - disse Voldmort sorrindo debochado – quanto pior forem seus sentimentos, quanto mais fraca você ficar, menor vai ser a sua luz e o seu poder. Sem luz, o anjo não brilha, sem brilhar, o anjo não vive.

- Você não vai vencer assim tão fácil, meus pais devem estar vindo – murmurou Ellie sem força.

- Seus pais eu não sei, mas seus amigos não devem demorar – disse Voldmort debochado.

- Eles não viram, é perigoso demais, não podem vir – murmurou Ellie como se tentasse se convencer disso.

- É mesmo? Bem, então me diga o que esse bando de pirralhos pensam que fazem em meus territórios? Já me informaram da presença de seus amiguinhos, Elaine – disse Voldmort sorrindo superior.

- Não – murmurou Ellie preocupada.

Foi nesse momento que a porta da mansão Ridlle se abriu com um estrondo, o que não foi surpresa para a maioria. A grande surpresa mesmo foi ver quem acompanhava Harry e seus amigos. Draco Malfoy corria os olhos pelo lugar e quando eles em fim encontraram os de Elaine ele foi dominado por uma raiva fora do normal, ela estava fraca e parecia doente. Os olhos azuis acinzentados do loiro colaram então em sua mãe, jogada ao lado de Ellie. É, realmente era a hora da vingança de um certo Malfoy.

**Na:/ Eu vou ficar caladinha, porque se não eu estrago meus planos de suspense para a irmã gêmea do mal 3, huahuahua! Mas relaaaaaaaaxem, o nosso IGM 2 já ta acabando, faltam só uns três caps e ai vocês podem começar minhas ameaças na próxima fic ;) e eu prometo que de lá essa historia (Ellie/Draco) não passa, ou eles ficam juntos lá ou não, num vou mais enrolar vocês :) Er... Lloiza, amor, relaxa, não endoida como o resto do povo dessa fic, please, já tem doida demais por aqui, né Barb? Leli? Minhas duas leitora mais piradas, se controlem que eu tou ficando com medo O.O hehe, Mary, please, CHAME A POLICIA, ELAS VÃO ME MATAR!!!!**


	23. Invasão

_**Invasão **_

- Draco – Lucio murmurou rosnando com ódio.

Lucio mantinha o olhar firme no filho, porem esse nem sequer notava sua presença. Os olhos de Draco não saiam de Elaine. Jogada na gaiola, fraca e sem o menor brilho. Os olhinhos castanhos esverdeados de Ellie fitaram Draco e isso o fez engolir em seco. O olhar da menina era triste e ressentido. Era algo que ele não agüentava.

- Ell – murmurou Draco com pesar.

- O que faz aqui com essas pessoas, Draco? – rosnou Lucio se aproximando do filho e falando num tom que só ele ouvisse.

- Mamãe? – Draco perguntou pasmo ao ver a mãe jogada ao lado de Ellie.

- Quero explicações, Draco – rosnou Lucio.

- Eu que quero explicações, Lucio, achei que seu filho estivesse do nosso lado – disse Voldmort sem fitar nenhum dos dois loiros, seus olhos estavam colados em Harry.

- Ora... – gaguejou Lucio – e ele está, olhe, ele até trouxe o Potter e os amigos para sua armadilha, mestre.

- O que está fazendo com minha mãe? – rosnou Draco para Lucio.

- Narcisa estava dando trabalho, - murmurou Lucio de um modo que só Draco ouvisse – ela estava fora de controle, não queria que você se juntasse ao Lord, queria lhe proteger ou coisa assim, o que é totalmente ridículo.

- E Elaine? – murmurou Draco.

- Para ela há planos maiores... – murmurou Lucio com um sorriso cruel e em seguida virando-se para Voldmort – Vamos lá, Draco, diga ao Lord que isso não passou de um plano seu para trazer o Potter e os amigos, vamos, diga.

- Não é um plano, - rosnou Draco com ódio – nós estamos aqui para derrotá-lo, Voldmort.

Voldmort jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada cruel que fez Daphne engolir em seco e se por atrás de Hermione, a morena mantinha o olhar frio e decidido assim como a maioria dos que estavam ali.

- Acham mesmo que podem me vencer? – perguntou Voldmort debochado.

- Crianças bobas – riu Belatriz.

- Vamos aos fatos, Voldmort, se eu com um ano te venci com 17 não seria diferente – debochou Harry com ódio.

- Pode até ser, Potter, mas dessa vez não terá o anjo para lhe ajudar – disse Voldmort se levantando.

Voldmort, já de pé, não fez muitos movimentos, apenas estalou os dedos e em seguida os comensais estavam cercando Harry e os demais. Lucio tinha a varinha apontada para o pescoço do próprio filho, Pedro por sua vez tinha a sua apontada para Harry, os demais também estavam cercados. Mesmo assim todos empunharam as varinhas.

- Não vamos desistir sem lutar – rosnou Jake serio.

- Mesmo? Que pena, porque se não abaixarem as varinhas agora eu acabo com a vida da nossa queridinha miniatura de Elaine Potter – debochou Belatriz se referindo a Elaine.

Não foi preciso mais qualquer palavra para que Draco, Harry, Jake, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Daphne abaixassem as varinhas. Logo estavam os sete com cordas em volta dos pulsos e prendendo seus pés de um modo que os imobilizasse. Também arrancaram deles as varinhas, que estavam localizadas numa mesinha ao lado do trono de Voldmort.

- É, parece que é a mania dos Potter de querer bancar o herói, mas como eu sempre disse isso ainda ia matá-los, parece que eu estava certo – debochou Lucio rindo.

- Seu filho também integrou no time dos heróis, Lucio, isso por acaso não vai contra os nossos planos? – perguntou Voldmort sem friamente.

- Eu não tenho filho – rosnou Lucio com ódio.

O olhar de Lucio foi como uma lamina de gelo que tentava perfurar Draco, coisa que falhou totalmente já que Draco nem sequer o fitava. Os olhos azuis acinzentados estavam colados em Elaine que ficava cada vez mais fraca.

- Ela não parece bem – murmurou Gina ao lado de Draco.

- Também achei – murmurou Draco de volta para a ruiva.

- Ela parece meio... – gaguejou Hermione.

- Sem brilho – disse Daphne sem pensar duas vezes.

- Ela vai ficar bem – disse Rony meio sem acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

- Ela tem que ficar bem – disse Jake engolindo em seco.

- JÁ ME TEM AQUI, VOLDMORT, SOLTE ELAINE, ELA NÃO ESTÁ BEM – berrou Harry com toda a força.

A reação de Voldmort foi a ultima esperada. Ele começou a rir, gargalhar, ele se contorcia como se estivesse ouvindo a maior piada do universo. Mas não era uma risada alegre, e sim algo maníaco que dava arrepios.

- Você é mesmo muito convencido, não é, Potter? Acha mesmo que tudo envolve você? – perguntou Voldmort debochado – A sua querida priminha, Elaine, é fundamental nos meus planos e neles é importante que ela fique assim, fraquinha.

- Não podem machucá-la – choramingou Daphne.

- Não precisa de drama, depois dela morrer vocês não vão durar muito – debochou Belatriz.

- VOCÊ QUE VAI MORRER AQUI, VADIA!

Todos viraram-se surpresos para a entrada da mansão dos Ridlle. Nela havia uma Diana, que era quem havia gritado, fora de si, ela tinha os cabelos negros presos no alto da cabeça e os olhos mais verdes que nunca, parecia uma leoa pronta para proteger o filhote. Sirius, ao lado dela, não ficava para trás na raiva, os olhos negros dele pareciam assassinos e com certeza eram assustadores. Tiago com a varinha em punho fitava Voldmort com ódio. Remo por sua vez fitava Pedro, com ódio e uma certa sede de vingança. Severo mantinha-se impassível, calmo, mas com expressão seria. Nikki, Lílian e Erica foram impedidas de ir, já que segundo Diana e os rapazes elas não estavam em condições de duelo, por causa da falta de habito.

- Ora, agora a festa está pronta – debochou Lucio erguendo a varinha.

- Solte as crianças, Lucio, à briga não é delas – disse Severo.

- Está enganado, seu seboso, elas são importantes nessa briga – debochou Belatriz.

- ELLIE – berrou Sirius ao reconhecer a filha jogada na gaiola ao lado de Voldmort.

- Solta ela – mandou Diana friamente.

- Estou morrendo de medo, Sra. Black – debochou Voldmort.

- Narcisa, minha filha... – gaguejou Sirius.

- Ela não ta bem – disse Narcisa segurando a mão de Ellie com força.

- Tudo bem. – rosnou Diana puxando a varinha – Decidam entre si, eu acabo com a Belatriz.

- Me deixa com o Pedro – disse Remo com raiva.

- Cuido do Lucio – disse Sirius com raiva.

- Eu e o Potter cuidamos dos demais – disse Severo olhando para os outros tantos comensais ao redor deles.

Todos trocaram olhares cúmplices antes de seguirem para seus adversários. Lucio e Sirius continuaram sua eterna guerra que o tempo só interrompia. Remo se vingava das mentiras ditas por Pedro. Tiago e Severo davam conta dos tantos comensais. Diana e Belatriz se fitavam com um eterno ódio mortal.

- O que acha, Diana, já somos bem grandinhas, está na hora de um acerto de contas final – disse Belatriz.

- Claro, esse planeta não é grande o bastante para nós duas – rosnou Diana com ódio.

As duas empunharam as varinhas e logo seu duelo sangrento se iniciava. O lugar estava um caos. Voldmort assistia a tudo entretido, sem sequer piscar, e parecia que Elaine ficava cada vez mais fraca, afinal, as batalhas estavam bem empatadas e matematicamente os comensais estavam em vantagem.

- Temos que ajudar – disse Jake serio.

- Como se estamos amarrados? – perguntou Rony.

- E sem varinha – disse Hermione triste.

- Não podemos perder a esperança, temos que ter um plano – rosnou Daphne decidida.

- A Ellie ta piorando – murmurou Harry preocupado.

- EU VOU LÁ! – disse Draco fora de si – Ela não vai agüentar muito mais!

- Assim você vai morrer, tosco – disse Hermione brava.

- É, VAI – disse Rony recebendo um olhar mortífero de todos.

- AHÁ, EU SOU O MAXIMO! – disse Gina alegremente – Calma todo mundo que a super Virginia teve um plano.

- Isso não ta me cheirando bem – murmurou Jake.

- Bem provável, porque é você que vai me ajudar, Jake. – disse Gina calma – prestem atenção. É praticamente impossível fazermos movimentos bruscos sem os outros repararem. Mas se olhares bem o Jake está numa posição bem colocada de costas para a Daphne, se o idiota for esperto ele pode rasgar as cordas da mão dela com os dentes, ai a Daph solta os pés e vai dá uma de "as panteras" e discretamente pega nossas varinhas, fácil não é?

- Ta me zoando né? – perguntou Draco pasmo.

- Pode funcionar – disse Rony calmo.

- Não tem como eu chegar na mesa, está do lado de Voldmort, como ele não notaria? – perguntou Daphne desesperada.

- Não sei, mas já fiz minha parte pensando num plano – disse Gina indignada.

- Daph, é muito arriscado e você não precisa ir – disse Hermione seria.

- Você pode morrer, Daphne – disse Harry serio.

- Não vá – disse Jake a fitando por trás dos ombros.

Daphne engoliu em seco ao sentir os olhos azuis de Jake pousarem nela. Então focou em Elaine, jogada ali tão fria e cinza como se estivesse morta. Engoliu em seco. Ela era uma grifinoria afinal das constas.

- Rasga logo essa corda, Jake, não vou deixar a Ellie se machucar mais – rosnou Daphne decidida.

Jake olhou incerto para a garota, meio surpreso com as palavras ásperas de Daphne que era sempre tão doce, mas não precisou de mais nada para começar a morder a corda que prendia os pulsos de Daphne. Sua boca já estava quase sangrando quando viu o pulso branco e machucado de Daphne livre.

Discretamente e com as mãos atrás do corpo a menina começou a desamarrar as cordas que prendiam seus pés. Os olhos pousados em Ellie e em Voldmort, o vilão tinha os olhos pregados na batalha, mas Ellie tinha o olhar vago, naquele momento só quem olhava para Ellie, alem dela, era Narcisa. Quando em fim viu os pés livres respirou fundo e observou o caminho que ela tinha que percorrer. Era consideravelmente distante, mas sabia que Elaine faria muito mais por ela.

Juntando toda a sua coragem de grifinoria Daphne foi se arrastando discretamente até um ponto que Voldmort teria que girar a cabeça para vê-la. Mesmo com a distancia considerável, Daphne engoliu em seco, nunca esteve tão perto de Voldmort, muito menos sem os amigos ao seu lado. Foi então que pela primeira vez desde que a confusão se iniciou os olhinhos castanhos esverdeados de Elaine, que agora pareciam estar meio sem cor assim como os cabelos, em fim fitaram Daphne e a coragem da menina só aumentou a ver a tristeza nos olhos da garota. Mas Daphne não precisou fazer muita coisa depois dos olhos de Ellie encontrarem Daphne.

- AHHHHHHHHHHH – berrou Ellie como se sentisse dor e fazendo Voldmort, Narcisa, Daphne, Draco e os outros amarrados pararem e a fitarem preocupados.

- O que ela tem? – perguntou Voldmort surpreso.

- Não sei, Ellie, você ta bem? – perguntou Narcisa desesperada.

- AHHHHHHHH – berrou Ellie mais uma vez, só que dessa vez com os olhos colados em Daphne como se lhe dessem uma ordem.

Anos como melhores amigas fizeram com que Daphne conhecesse e entendesse aquele olhar com uma facilidade fora do normal. Daphne sorriu de leve, não conseguiu conter-se, ela estava tentando lhe ajudar. Mesmo quase morrendo Ellie estava tentando lhe ajudar. Aquilo era tão a cara dela que fez os olhos de Daphne se encherem de lagrimas.

- Ellie – murmurou sozinha, Daphne.

A garota não precisou de mais nada para correr feito louca até a mesinha ao lado do trono. Quando em fim Voldmort notou a presença de Daphne, ela já estava com as varinhas na mão e um sorriso superior na face.

- É melhor prestar atenção – debochou Daphne começando a correr feito louca até os amigos.

Os olhos vermelhos colaram em Ellie, a menina já havia parado de chorar e tinha um leve sorriso na face. Voldmort se levantou furioso do seu trono com o olhar mais assassino do mundo.

- ORA SUA... – Voldmort ergueu a própria varinha assim que Daphne lançou um feitiço para desamarrar os amigos e jogar as varinhas para eles.

- NEM PENSE EM ENCOSTAR NA MINHA DAPH! – berrou Snape lançando um feitiço rápido que foi facilmente desviado por Voldmort, o que o deixou apenas mais nervoso.

- Se é guerra que vocês querem, - disse Voldmort fitando Elaine com ódio – É guerra que terão.

- Então é melhor se preparar, porque eu não sou de fugir de guerra, Voldmort – rosnou Draco com a varinha em punho.

- Nenhum de nós é – disse Harry friamente.

- Vou ajudar o Snape e o Sr. Potter – disse Virginia seria.

- Vou com você, são muitos – disse Hermione.

- Então vamos – disse Daphne sorrindo superior e assim as três foram.

- Vou dar uma ajuda ao meu pai – disse Jake saindo logo.

- Bem, vou atrás das meninas, não quero que elas se machuquem – disse Rony rápido.

- Me ajuda com Voldmort? – perguntou Harry a Draco.

- Com todo o prazer – rosnou o loiro com os olhos cerrados em direção de Voldmort.

- Ora, vai proteger a namoradinha... – debochou Voldmort – Deve ter muito orgulho do seu filho, Lucio.

- Eu já disse... – começou Lucio ainda duelando com Sirius – Eu não tenho mais filho.

- Mas eu tenho, acaba com ele, Draco – berrou Narcisa com raiva.

A atitude de Narcisa fez os olhos de Draco correrem até onde ela estava e com isso pousarem em Elaine, tão frágil, tão machucada. Ele não precisava de mais esse incentivo, mas se veio seria bem vindo.

**Na:/ contagem regressiva para o final da nossa historinha! Uhuuuuuuu agora falta pouco para eu poder jogar a continuação :O e eu tou aqui viva para contar a historia, né legal? É tri legal :P aiouiauioeuioeauiaeiuoaeiouaiueo tenho fé que eu agüento até o fim para que nossas queridas leitoras assassinas (codinome: Barb e Leli) não me matem :) bem, agora é só aguardar o próximo capitulo e segurar aquelas duas. Continue respirando Lloiza, você tem que se manter calma, Marydf, prende ela na cadeira de força até segunda ordem :P**


	24. O verdadeito poder de Elaine

_**O verdadeiro poder de Elaine**_

Os olhinhos castanhos esverdeados de Elaine corriam pelo salão, onde feitiços eram lançados de um lado para o outro. Seu coração se apertava. Sentia-se culpada por aquilo tudo. Podia ver claramente sua mãe e Belatriz lançando feitiços mortais, assim como Lucio e seu pai. Pode ver o Sr Lupin dando cabo em Pedro. Os outros cuidavam dos comensais, eles podiam ganhar, mas Ellie sabia que não seria tão fácil.

A coisa só piorou mesmo quando Voldmort entrou na briga. Com um feitiço muito forte fez seus aliados recuperarem as forças e ficarem ainda mais fortes. O que Ellie sabia ser muito perigoso. Harry e Draco tentavam domar Voldmort, coisa em que falhavam e Ellie podia ver que o vilão não demoraria a acabar com aqueles dois. Tal idéia fez seu coração apertar.

- Sai daqui, Malfoy, o problema de Voldmort é comigo – disse Harry a Draco assim que a briga ficou pior.

- Não sou de desistir, Potter – rosnou Draco.

- Se você morrer quem vai salvar a Ellie? – perguntou Harry com raiva.

- Eu sei que ela preferiria me ver morto a um covarde – rosnou Draco com raiva.

- Aposto que ela te prefere vivo – rosnou Harry de volta.

- Eu vou te matar, Belatriz – berrava Diana fora de si.

- Você e que exercito, Potter? – perguntava Bella gargalhando – Você está cansada e minhas forças só aumentam.

- Você não vai ganhar – rosnava Diana, mas não podia negar para si mesma, seu corpo já doía com os inumemos feitiços.

- Vamos lá Black, lute por Diana, ou será que você não agüenta mais? – debochava Lucio.

- Eu vou agüentar até o fim, Malfoy – rosnava Sirius.

- Eu acho que o fim está próximo – debochou Lucio gargalhando.

Os olhinhos de Ellie se enchiam instantaneamente de lagrimas. Seu pai. Sua mãe. Seus amigos. Seu amor. Todos. Estavam perdendo. Iam perder. Iam morrer. Sentiu Narcisa apertar sua mão com força ao ver as lagrimas escorrendo de seu rosto, mas nem o apoio de Narcisa ajudou naquele momento. Não. A dor era fora de controle.

Seu coração estava apertado como nunca. Doía. Lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Não ia agüentar muito. Foi quando um comensal acertou Daphne em cheio e a amiga caiu com tudo, frágil no chão, que o sentimento mudou. A dor continuava. As lagrimas ainda estavam lá. Mas algo era diferente. A tristeza permanecia, mas tinha algo novo. Desespero. Raiva. Fúria. VINGANÇA.

- Daphne – murmurou Ellie.

- Se acalme, querida – dizia Narcisa.

- Mamãe – continuou Ellie olhando para a mãe que estava quase caindo.

- Ellie... – murmurou Narcisa preocupada.

- Papai – prosseguiu ela com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Vão ficar bem – tentava Narcisa.

- Pessoal... – chorou Ellie ao ver que nenhum deles ia agüentar muito mais, todos estavam cansados demais.

- Você tem que... – chorava Narcisa.

- DRACO! – berrou Ellie fora de si ao ver Voldmort com a varinha no pescoço de Draco Malfoy.

- NÃÃÃÃO – berrou Narcisa fora de si.

Não houve tempo de mais nada. Assim que Narcisa berrou todos pararam. Não por conta do desespero da mãe de Draco, mas por conta da garota ao seu lado. Elaine. Ela emitia uma luz branca muito forte. Os olhos estavam verdes como nunca. Ela estava de pé. Parecia até que todas as forças estavam de volta. Os olhos pareciam assassinos.

Não foi preciso movimentos bruscos. A garota simplesmente se transformou numa bela gata branca que atravessou as grades com facilidade e soltava a mesma luz branca fora do normal que Elaine. Como antes ela estivera fraca não pode se transformar em animago, coisa que Sirius lhe ensinou as escondidas, mas agora ela conseguiu tal proeza com uma facilidade fora do normal. Rapidamente a gata voltou a ser Elaine e a luz nela continuava.

Os olhos da menina se pregaram em Voldmort. Com uma fúria fora do normal que apenas deixava os olhos dela ainda mais verdes. Draco não pode evitar notar que nunca viu sua Ell tão linda, os cabelos, a pele, os olhos, tudo, tudo brilhava mais do que o normal.

- Não vou deixar que machuque meus amigos – disse Ellie numa voz firme.

Antes que qualquer um se desse conta Harry e os demais aliados sentiram uma enorme força tomar conta de sues corpos. Como se acabasse de começar a batalha, melhor, com uma força que nunca tiveram. Por motivos que ele não entendia Harry chegou a pensar que já havia sentido tal força antes, há muito tempo.

Assim que todos se deram conta do poder que possuíram tão de repente Elaine caiu no chão como se nem se agüentasse em pé de tão fraca. Narcisa impediu que ela se machucasse com queda e a segurava com um cuidado fora do normal. Sorriu de leve para a menina que retribuiu o sorriso.

- Bom trabalho – murmurou Narcisa.

Logo Tiago se transformou em um imponente cervo. Sirius em um enorme cão negro. Harry, que o pai havia ensinado animagia, também virou um belo cervo. Rony, que aprendeu com Harry e Tiago, se transformou num enorme urso. Os outros apenas recobraram as forças e continuaram o duelo com todo o poder que tinham.

A luta agora estava de iguais. Diana estava ganhando de Belatriz de lavada, assim como Sirius de Lucio. Pedro choramingava de dor a cada feitiço dado por Remo e Harry duelava com Voldmort. Os outros estavam dando conta dos demais comensais e foi quando notou que todos podiam se virar sem ele que Draco saiu da luta sem pensar duas vezes e foi correndo até onde sua mãe estava com Ellie nos braços.

O loiro se ajoelhou ao lado da mãe, com os olhos pregados em Ellie. Os olhinhos haviam voltado a ser castanho esverdeados, mas tinham aquele brilho de ingenuidade que ele tanto amava. Não pode conter o leve sorriso.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Draco, a menina apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, ele bufou – Ell, eu te juro que não tive nada com a Pansy, o que você viu foi...

- Tudo bem... – disse Narcisa se pondo de pé e surpreendendo aos dois – Vocês dois podem conversar a vontade, euzinha aqui vou ajudar com os comensais.

- Mãe... – murmurou Draco.

- Não maltrate essa menina ou eu juro que te castro, Draco – murmurou Narcisa de um modo que apenas Draco ouvisse e o fazendo sorrir de leve.

Narcisa se afastou lançando um sorriso de leve para Ellie, que o retribui, cansada. Um breve silencio se formou entre Draco e Ellie. O garoto respirou fundo pensou um pouco antes de começar a falar.

- Ell, eu te juro, eu não tive nada com a Pansy, não depois de eu e você – disse Draco serio.

- Não tem problema, Draco, agente não tinha nada serio, você me disse que... – Ellie ia dizendo sem forças.

- Deixa de falar besteira, Elaine, agente tinha algo serio sim. – disse Draco indignado – Naquele dia eu estava indo falar com você quando a Pansy me interceptou, eu a convenci que não queria mais nada com ela, agente brindou e ai eu só acordei depois, com você olhando daquele jeito para mim. Eu só posso pensar que ela colocou algo na bebida ou...

- O que você ia dizer? – perguntou Ellie, mas ao ver a cara de bobo de Draco explicou – O que você ia me dizer quando a Vaca-Pansy te interceptou?

- Não sabe mesmo? – perguntou Draco sorrindo de leve ao ver a cara distraída de Ellie começou a explicar – Eu ia dizer a você o quando... o quando, Ell, eu... eu te amo e sempre vou amar. E eu quero ficar com você para todo o sempre.

Draco sentiu aquele par de olhos castanhos esverdeados pousarem nele. Ele lhe lançou um sorriso confiante, aquilo foi suficiente para fazer um belo sorriso se formar nos lábios de Elaine. Antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa ela o puxou pela nuca e colou seus lábios sob os dele. Draco sorriu por entre o beijo. Nem sabia o quanto podia amar aquela garota.

- Eu te amo, Draco – murmurou Ellie fitando os olhos azuis acinzentados do garoto ao seu lado.

- Eu também te amo, Ell, eu sou seu e faço o que você quiser – disse ele com um sorriso de lado.

- Eu só quero te pedir uma coisa, - disse ela com os olhos meio molhados de lagrimas – não me deixa sozinha de novo, Draco. Eu não ia suportar isso. Não me deixa sozinha nunca mais.

- Eu prometo, meu anjo, alem do mais para onde eu iria sem a minha namorada? – perguntou Draco com um sorriso debochado e fazendo um leve sorriso se formar nos lábios da garota – Eu vou ficar do seu lado até você enjoar da minha cara.

Ellie o abraçou com força ao mesmo tempo em que Diana finalizava com Belatriz com um feitiço certeiro, Sirius acabava com Lucio e os demais davam conta dos demais comensais. Harry e Voldmort finalizavam o duelo e foi com um feitiço certeiro de Harry e a derrota eminente de Voldmort, mas não antes dele proferir as ultimas palavras.

- Não vá comemorando, Potter, isso não acabou – disse o vilão desaparecendo por completo.

O aviso de Voldmort não foi suficiente para tirar o sorriso que se formou nos lábios de Harry. Todos os comensais estavam detidos e Voldmort fora derrotado. Ele podia ver os aurores chegando para levarem os comensais. Era o fim. Pelo menos foi o que ele pensou.

Assim que chegaram em Hogwarts Harry, Draco, Rony, Jake, Daphne, Hermione, Gina e Ellie foram mandados diretamente para a ala hospitalar, apesar dos resmungos dos mesmos. Elaine sem duvidas era a em pior condição. Enquanto aos mais velhos estavam todos reunidos na sala de Dumbledore enquanto Snape narrava ao diretor detalhes do ocorrido. Narcisa sentada em uma cadeira longe dos demais apenas observava.

- Então, Tom disse... – começou o diretor calmamente.

- Sim, ele disse que ia voltar – cortou Sirius serio.

- O que ele quis dizer? – perguntou Nikki curiosa.

- Bem, - disse Dumbledore meio triste – eu esperava que esse momento não fosse acontecer, mas...

- Fala logo, Dumbledore – cortou Diana impaciente.

- Acho que todos aqui já ouviram falar das Horcruxes, certo? – perguntou Dumbledore fazendo todos o olharem assustados – Vejo que sim.

- O que quer dizer? – Erica perguntou pasma.

- Quer dizer que Voldmort criou 7 Horcruxes, por sorte já acabei com quatro, mas ainda faltam três que não sei onde encontrar... – disse Dumbledore calmo – Harry acabou com Voldmort com a ajuda de Elaine, sem isso não seria possível, mas devo informá-los que para a morte dele ser concreta devemos acabar com as demais horcruxes ou ele poderá voltar por meio delas.

- Então devemos ir atrás delas, certo? – perguntou Remo serio.

- Lógico – disse Tiago rápido.

- Acho melhor você falar com seu filho antes, Tiago, Harry é o mais envolvido nisso tudo, acredito que ele é o mais capaz de destruí-las – disse Dumbledore calmamente.

- Quer que eu mande meu filho atrás dessas coisas demoníacas? – perguntou Lílian pasma.

- Duvido que vocês consigam tão bem quanto ele, seria melhor para Harry se ele fosse e levantaria menos suspeitas, - disse Dumbledore – como sabem ainda há comensais soltos e eu imagino que se eles soubessem que vocês estão nessa busca não demorariam a saber o procuram. Temos que manter essas informações longe dos comensais.

- Tem lógica – disse Narcisa seria.

- EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR O MEU HARRY... – Lílian começou.

- Amanhã conversamos com ele e os outros sobre isso – disse Tiago serio.

Na ala hospitalar se formava um silencio pesado, até porque a maioria já dormia. Draco, sentado em sua cama, observava Elaine que dormia profundamente, ela parecia bem cansada.

- Ela vai ficar bem – Draco ouviu a voz de Harry, na cama ao lado da sua, dizendo.

- Sei que vai – murmurou o loiro, sem tanta certeza assim.

- Ellie é uma garota forte, Malfoy. – disse Harry com um leve sorriso – Eu não queria dizer nada, mas tenho que me gabar que no fim das contas eu estava certo.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Draco franzindo o cenho.

- Ela te perdoou e vocês estão juntos agora – disse Harry sorrindo.

- É, a Ell é um anjo – disse Draco sorrindo de leve.

- Eu acho que tenho que lhe dizer, Malfoy, que penso que aquele negocio de "eu voltarei" de Voldmort não foi um simples blefe – disse Harry serio.

- Penso a mesma coisa – murmurou Draco serio.

- Se houver esse risco eu vou atrás dele – informou Harry.

- Vou com você. – disse Draco, mas ao ver a cara confusa de Harry explicou-se – Nunca tive tanto medo na minha vida quanto quando vi Elaine nas mãos de Voldmort, achei que ia perdê-la. Nós dois sabemos que se ele voltar vai providenciar seqüestrá-la de novo, não posso correr esse risco. Prefiro morrer a ver Elaine em perigo outra vez.

- Gosta mesmo dela, não é? – a voz de Jake ecoou da cama ao lado da de Harry.

- Anda ouvindo a conversa alheia, Lupin? – debochou Draco.

- Não, mas as duas madames estão fofocando alto demais e acabaram com meu sono de beleza – riu Jake.

- A resposta é sim, eu amo a Elaine – disse Draco serio.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Malfoy, eu superei a Ellie, e querem saber mais, se vocês forem eu vou, não abro mão de uma aventura, e estou precisando manter a cabeça longe das garotas por um tempo – disse Jake serio.

- Sinto muito, Lupin, mas nós não vamos virar gays, vamos atrás de Voldmort – disse Draco girando os olhos.

- Ah, eu estava quase tendo esperanças com você, Malfoy – ironizou Jake fazendo Harry rir e Draco rosnar.

- Se prometerem que não vai ter aranhas eu vou – informou Rony de sua cama.

- Sem aranhas, Ron – disse Harry rindo.

- Então por mim tudo bem, eu sempre soube que não passava dos 18 mesmo – disse Rony dando de ombros e voltando a dormir, fazendo Jake e Harry gargalharem e até Draco rir de leve.

Parece que independente do que os pais decidirem, os garotos já tem planos, mas as meninas foram deixadas de lado nesses planos. Porque eu penso que isso não foi uma boa idéia em certos aspectos?

**Na:/ essa historia de contagem regressiva para postar ta acabando comigo :P Pressionar a artista não é certo, Leli! Bem, não vou dar se quer um pista, nenhumazinha, esse é o penúltimo capitulo não posso deixar nada sair da minha linda boquinha, muito menos passar pelos meus dedinhos :P então, girls, não me matem e respirem fundo que o ultimo cap vem ai ;)**


	25. Adeus

_**Adeus **_

A manhã raiara e aos poucos Harry e os demais estavam sendo liberados. Todos já haviam saído, com exceção de Elaine, a enfermeira insistia em fazer milhões de exames o que estava começando a irritar a garota.

- Eu estou bem – dizia ela entediada.

- Ainda não está liberada, srta. Black – dizia a enfermeira entediada.

Ellie estava pronta para dar uma boa resposta para a enfermeira quando a porta da ala hospitalar se abriu com um estrondo exibindo Sirius e Diana Black. Ellie sorriu e a enfermeira bufou ao ver o olhar significativo de Diana que dizia claramente que era para ela sair. Meio contra a vontade a enfermeira que seguiu para uma sala separada.

- Agora que a inútil da enfermeira saiu agente pode conversar em particular – disse Sirius sentando ao lado da filha na cama.

- O que houve? – perguntou Ellie assustada.

- Precisamos falar algo serio com você – disse Diana sentada aos pés de Elaine.

- Ah Meu Merlin, qual o problema? – perguntou Ellie desesperada.

- Vamos direto ao assunto – disse Sirius nervoso.

Enquanto isso na sala de justiça... Ops, enquanto isso na sala de Dumbledore. Tiago e Lílian acabavam de contar a Harry tudo que estava acontecendo. Sobre as horcruxes e Voldmort.

- Então é isso? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- É – disse Tiago serio.

- Mas você não precisa ir, meu filho, seu pai e eu... – Lílian começou.

- Não, mãe, eu vou. Já havia tido uma conversa com o Rony, Jake e o Malfoy, concordamos que se algo assim acontecesse nós não fugiríamos – disse Harry serio.

- Então, devo avisar a sra. Werasley? Porque como eu lhe disse, Harry, se vocês forem mesmo vão amanhã, Dumbledore disse que passaria qualquer um de vocês, devido às notas, então é saber, decidir e partir – disse Tiago serio.

- Já tomei minha decisão –disse Harry serio fazendo Lílian chorar compulsivamente, mas Tiago sorrir de leve, orgulhoso.

Já nos corredores sombrios das masmorras, uma certa dupla de loiros também conversava sobre tal assunto. Narcisa acabara de relatar a Draco o que estava acontecendo, e a resposta dele foi rápida.

- Irei com o Potter. – disse ele frio – Independente dos perigos que posso passar, não vou deixar que Elaine se machuque de novo.

- Tenho muito orgulho dessa pessoa que você se tornou, Draco – disse Narcisa sorrindo d lado.

Na sala de Remo J. Lupin, professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas. O próprio se encontrava nela, na companhia do filho e da esposa. Erica se desatava a chorar, mas a resposta de Jake era uma só.

- Eu vou – dizia o menino decididamente.

- Sabia que ia dizer isso – sorria o pai fazendo Erica chorar mais ainda.

Já, nas masmorras, mas precisamente na sala de poções. O professor da matéria, Severo Snape, se encontrava lá na companhia de sua bela esposa, Nikki, e sua linda filha, Daphne. Os pais não precisaram de muito para convencer Daphne de não ir.

- A Ellie vai? – foi à única pergunta da menina depois do relato.

- Não é possível que ela vá, - disse Severo serio – seria um risco muito grande já que ela é, sem duvidas, a primeira pessoa que Voldmort irá procurar se por acaso se recuperar.

- Então eu não tenho motivos para ir – disse Daphne calmamente fazendo a mãe sorrir de leve, em nenhum momento Nikki duvidou que essa seria a resposta da filha.

Já no salão comunal na grifinoria uma certa dupla de ruivos brigavam feito loucos, e uma certa morna assistia a tudo com o olhar distante. Rony gritava com Gina pela milésima vez dizendo que ela, nem Hermione, podiam ir atrás das horcruxes.

- Mas eu quero – dizia Gina como uma criança birrenta.

- Já falei com papai e mamãe, eles concordam que não é para você ir, principalmente porque está no 6º ano, eu pelo menos já cursei um pedaço do 7º - dizia Rony, meio orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Mas... – começou Gina, mas ao perceber que não ia convencer o irmão virou-se para a amiga – Fala alguma coisa, Hermione.

A morena apenas deu de ombros fazendo Gina bufar irritada e sair correndo do salão comunal para esconder do irmão as lagrimas que escorriam dos seus olhos. Rony apenas sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, a fitando atencioso.

- Não vai fazer birra ou coisa assim? – perguntou Rony curioso.

- Não – disse ela calma.

- Por que? Não quer ir? – perguntou Rony incerto.

- Quero sim, mas sei que posso ser útil aqui, não posso deixar sua irmã, a Ellie e a Daphne sozinhas, elas precisam de mim – disse Hermione calma.

- Obrigado, Hermione – disse Rony sorrindo de leve e fazendo a garota corar.

Enquanto isso na ala hospitalar, nem todos eram tão conformados quanto Hermione. Elaine estava fora de si por não poder ir.

- Você tem que entender que você é a maior ameaçada com isso – dizia Sirius.

- Justamente por isso quero ir – argumentava Elaine.

- Querer não é poder, você não pode ir – disse Diana firme.

- POR QUE? – perguntava Ellie fora de si.

- PORQUE NÃO QUEREMOS TE PERDER! – berrou Diana assustando a filha – Já foi difícil para nós quando você foi seqüestrada, não vou deixar que corra mais esse risco.

- Mas... – gaguejou Ellie.

- Sua mãe está certa e você sabe disso – falou Sirius calmamente.

- Tudo bem. – disse Ellie calma – Vou sair daqui antes que aquela enfermeira maluca apareça e me mande fazer mais um exame.

Antes que Diana e Sirius tivessem a chance de falar algo Ellie saiu da ala hospitalar. A menina seguiu sozinha até a sala precisa, onde ficou tanto tempo com Draco, ele não estava lá, mas ela sabia que ele apareceria uma hora ou outra. Jogou-se na cama de casal e ficou esperando que ele aparecesse.

Mas nem todo mundo consegue esperar. Gina corria feito louca pelos corredores até quem em fim viu Harry nos jardins. Correu até ele, o garoto olhava distraído para o lago quando ela praticamente o puxou e o jogou literalmente contra a parede. Quando se deu conta sentiu aquele par de olhos cor de mel pulando sobre ele, engoliu em seco, aquilo não estava lhe cheirando bem.

- Me diz que você não vai – disse Gina decidida.

- Gina, olha... – Harry tentou.

- Não, me diz que você NÃO vai – mandou Gina decidida.

- Não posso, Gi, eu tenho que ir – disse Harry calmamente.

- NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO TEM HARRY! – berrou Gina fora de si – Você QUER ir, porque você quer ser sempre o herói, pelo menos dessa vez não seja o herói, por favor.

- Gina, eu sou assim, não posso... – Harry tentava.

- Eu que não posso, Harry, não posso ser um porto seguro onde você descarrega e depois parte, - disse Gina com lagrimas nos olhos – eu esperei você Harry, estamos agora, mas se você for não estaremos mais juntos.

- Gina, eu... – Harry começou pasmo.

- Só me diga, Harry, você vai? – Gina perguntou por fim.

- Vou – disse Harry decidido, com os olhos baixos.

- Então nós terminamos por aqui – disse Gina por fim saindo de lá antes que Harry pudesse ver que de seus olhas saiam cascatas d'água.

O moreno apenas ficou ali sozinho, com os olhos ardendo e o coração em pedaços, enquanto a ruiva corria com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, mas o coração ela havia deixado com aquele moreno.

Enquanto isso Jake estava sentado no centro no campo de quadribol vazio, o olhar perdido e os pensamentos voavam longe. Foi então que o silencio ali foi substituído por um som de alguém fazendo barulho com a garganta. Ele virou-se para dar de cara com Daphne, ela não olhava para ele, seus olhos fitavam o nada e sua expressão era impassível.

- Vai com eles? – foi a única coisa que ela quis saber.

- Vou – disse Jake serenamente.

- Imaginei. Só vim desejar boa sorte e me despedir – disse ela distraída. – Então... Tchau.

Daphne estava se preparando para saiu quando Jake se levantou rapidamente e a puxou pelo pulso fazendo os olhos negros da garota se encontrarem com os azuis dele. Ela engoliu em seco. Era por isso que não queria olhar para ele.

- Daph, eu sinto muito – foi à única coisa que ele disse.

- Eu não posso obrigar ninguém a gostar de mim, Jake – disse Daphne friamente.

- Você é uma garota maravilhosa, qualquer cara poderia se apaixonar por você – disse Jake serio.

- Menos você – disse ela com frieza.

- Não é verdade, Daphne, talvez você esteja certa e nós sejamos mesmo feitos um para o outro... – disse Jake surpreendendo a menina – mas eu passei tempo demais me dizendo que eu devia ficar com a Ellie, não conseguia me ver com mais ninguém alem dela. Eu vou atrás dessas horcruxes, Daphne, vou ficar sozinho, sem Elaine, sem você, e vou poder pensar o que eu quero de verdade. Se você puder me esperar, Daphne, talvez eu possa descobri que...

- O quão egoísta você está sendo agora, Jake Lupin? – perguntou Daphne pasma – Eu passei tempo demais esperando que você me notasse, se acha que vou passar mais algum segundo esperando por você está muitíssimo enganado. Eu vou seguir minha vida e espero que siga a sua, pois não vou esperar você ter certeza de algo, Jake Lupin, nunca mais vou esperar você.

Daphne saiu de lá pisando fundo deixando um Jake Lupin pasmo para trás. Nem todo mundo sabe dialogar, outros são melhores nisso. Hermione e Rony estavam sentados no salão comunal, um silencio formado entre eles, nenhum dos dois se fitava.

- Quanto tempo acha que vocês vão ficar fora? – perguntou Hermione cortando o silencio.

- Penso que muito tempo – deduziu Rony desanimado.

- As meninas não vão reagir bem a isso – disse Hermione preocupada.

- Você é uma ótima amiga para elas – riu Rony.

- Não é para tanto, - começou Mione corando violentamente – eu só me preocupa mais, elas são bem sensíveis e eu não quero que nenhuma delas se magoe ou...

Hermione não pode concluir o que tinha a dizer, pois Rony a puxou pela nuca colando seus lábios nos da garota. De inicio ela não acreditou muito no que estava acontecendo, mas em seguida sentiu seu estomago dar um nó e sue coração pular desesperado no seu peito. Assim que em fim se separaram continuaram com os olhos fechados, Rony segurava o rosto de Hermione ela tinha a testa encostada na dele.

- Eu devia ter feito isso antes – disse ele.

- É, devia – disse Mione sorrindo de leve.

- Eu não posso te pedir para esperar por mim, Mione... – começou Rony abrindo os olhos.

- Você pode não pedir, mas é o que eu vou fazer, Rony, eu já esperei muito, mas por você eu espero mais ainda se for preciso – disse Mione abrindo os olhos e o fitando com intensidade.

Essas palavras foram suficientes para que Rony a puxasse de volta e eles voltassem a se beijar. Já na sala precisa Ellie acordava num susto e pode encontrar Draco sentado ao seu lado na cama, com um sorriso de lado.

- Ta ai há muito tempo? – ela perguntou sonolenta.

- Mais ou menos – disse ele distraído.

- Devia ter me acordado – disse ela sentando ao lado dele.

- Você parecia um anjo dormindo... Melhor, você é um anjo – disse ele com um leve sorriso fazendo a garota sorrir de orelha a orelha.

- Bobo – disse ela rindo e o puxando para um beijo.

O beijo não durou muito. Já que Draco os separou se pondo de pé. Ele começou a fitar Elaine o que surpreendeu a menina. Ela bufou e também se pos de pé com os braços cruzados.

- Fala logo qual o problema – mandou ela seria.

- Eu vou com o Potter atrás das Horcruxes – disse Draco sem rodeios.

Ellie ficou parada e parecia que Draco havia acabado de falar grego, pois ela estava tentando entender o significado de casa palavra única que ele dissera naquele instante. Foi ai que a verdade lhe bateu a cabeça com uma força fora do normal.

- Ta brincando? – perguntou ela com um fiapo de voz.

- Não – disse ele serio.

- Por que? – perguntou ela fora de si.

- Eu não posso correr o risco de que algo aconteça com você de novo – disse Draco serio.

- Eu só te pedi uma coisa – murmurou ela, para si mesma, com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Não entendi – disse Draco ao vê-la falando sozinha.

- EU SÓ TE PEDI UMA COISA – berrou ela fora de si.

- Ell – murmurou ele com o olhar triste.

- EU SÓ TE PEDI PARA NÃO ME DEIXAR SOZINHA DE NOVO, DRACO! É MUITO SACRIFICIO? – ela perguntou fora de si – Eu te disse que não ia agüentar ficar sem você de novo e assim que você tem uma chance vai embora?

- Ell, o que eu mais quero é ficar com você – disse Draco triste.

- ENTÃO FIQUE, HARRY E OS OUTROS CUIDAM DISSO – berrou Ellie fora de si.

- Não posso, quando o assunto é você é minha prioridade – disse ele serio.

- SE EU SOU SUA PRIORIDADE FIQUE COMIGO! SE QUIZER ME PROTEGER FIQUE AO MEU LADO, SEU QUE NINGUÉM ME MACHUCARIA SE VOCÊ ESTIVER AO MEU LADO – ela gritou com todas as forças.

- Eu tenho que lutar para que nada de mal lhe aconteça, não vou deixar que Voldmort volte e arriscar sua vida com isso. – disse Draco serio.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ ARRISCANDO MINHA VIDA AO IR EMBORA – gritou ela nervosa.

- Eu já decidi, Ell, vou protegê-la mesmo contra sua vontade – disse ele serio.

- Se você não pode realizar um único pedido meu, Draco, mesmo depois de tudo que lhe fiz... – chorou Elaine desesperada – Eu não agüento mais. Não vou me doar sozinha por isso. Faça o que quiser, mas não diga que é em meu nome, Draco Malfoy.

- Ell... – disse Draco triste.

- Não diga que é em meu nome, pois você não é mais nada meu, você tomou sua decisão, Draco, eu tomei a minha. – disse Ellie friamente – Adeus.

Sem mais qualquer palavra ela saiu da sala precisa, o rosto manchado de lagrimas e o coração totalmente destruído. Deixou para trás ele, o amor da sua vida, com o rosto também manchado de lagrimas. Um sonserino chorando. Chorando por uma grifinoria. Draco Malfoy chorando por Elaine Black, sem duvidas esse fora um ano bem diferente. Afinal, não é sempre que se descobre que um Malfoy pode ter coração e ao mesmo tempo esse coração pode ser partido com uma única palavra. Adeus.

O dia seguinte raiava e Harry, Rony, Jake e Rony estavam nos jardins, a única das garotas lá era Hermione. Diana e os demais pais também estavam. Os garotos estavam se despedindo para apartar. Harry, Jake e Draco não negar puderam sentir uma certa inveja de Rony por Hermione está lá com ele. Harry estava ocupado tentando consolar a mãe assim como Jake. Narcisa havia acabado de ir embora e Draco apenas esperava que os garotos terminassem de se despedir para irem logo.

- Ela gosta de você – disse uma voz atrás dele.

- E eu dela – disse Draco virando-se para Diana.

- Parece que no fim é verdade, o anjo pode fazer o mal ser bom – disse Diana sorrindo de leve.

- Sua filha me fez muito bem – disse Draco serio.

- E você a ela. – disse Diana calma, os demais já estavam terminando as despedidas – Volte logo e enfia na cabeça daquela pirralha orgulhosa que você gosta mesmo dela. Ela vai ficar um saco até você fazer isso.

- Sim senhora – disse Draco sorrindo de leve.

Os garotos se preparavam para apartar, mas não imaginavam que de uma janela do salão comunal da grifinoria três meninas observavam a tudo com os olhos cheios d'água. Sentada na janela Ellie observava a tudo com o coração na mão. No sofá Daphne recusava-se a sequer ver a partida deles. Gina por sua vez observava por cima do ombro de Ellie, com a cara mais amarrada do mundo.

- Parece que é o fim, garotas – disse Daphne distraída.

- Isso é o que eles querem... – rosnou Gina.

- Mas vai ser nosso novo começo – disse Elaine decidida.

_**To be continue... **_

**Na:/ Leli? Barb? Marydf? Lloiza? Demais leitoras que não comentam? Meninas? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Saída estratégica pela direita!!!!!!!!!! NÃO ME MATEM, EU POSTO A PROSSIMA FIC EM BREVE, JURO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
